


E a vida se segue

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [41]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 57,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Interpretar o Queen em Bohemian Rhapsody foi uma jornada e tanto para Rami, Gwilym, Ben e Joe. Mesmo depois das filmagens finalizadas, estreia, divulgação e premiações, participar desse projeto continuou influenciando suas vidas de formas que eles mal podiam imaginar. (se passa no universo alternativo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie").
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Georgia Deacon (OC), Ben Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Gwilym Lee/Louisa May, Joe Mazzello/Jane Glouster (OC), Joe Mazzello/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Comments: 26
Kudos: 3





	1. As notícias do papai

**Author's Note:**

> "E a vida que segue" faz parte do universo da história "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie" e são fundamentalmente pautadas na versão do filme e na sua versão fictícia dos membros do Queen, e do elenco do filme, estruturando-se principalmente na linha narrativa do filme.
> 
> Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.
> 
> No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os membros do Queen na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.

Gwilym se esforçou ao máximo para não demonstrar sua empolgação a Louisa. Depois de esperar o que pareceu uma eternidade, mesmo que fosse tecnicamente dois meses, o dia pelo qual ele tinha esperado finalmente chegou.

Ele preparou o café da manhã, ganhando tempo para sua esposa, Louisa tinha voltado ao trabalho há pouco tempo e tanto o casal como a filhinha deles ainda se adaptavam à mudança. Eles tinham discutido juntos se contratavam uma babá ou se a deixavam numa creche, mas o coração do papai e da mamãe ficaram apertados só de pensar na sua pequena menina longe deles. Por enquanto, Gwilym estava em casa e podia cuidar da filha o dia inteiro, e Louisa só ficava ausente pela manhã, à tarde ela estava em casa também e os dois dividiam a tarefa, no entanto, a sra. Lee não sabia que isso estava prestes a mudar.

-Eu queria te dar uma carona, mas sabe como a Di é - Gwilym lamentou não poder levar a esposa para o trabalho, como sempre fazia, já que Edith não gostava de ficar na cadeirinha do carro e chorava muito quando isso acontecia.

-Não tem problema, eu entendo - Lou sorriu - é melhor assim, assim não irritamos a Edith.

-Tá bom, pelo menos dá pra te acompanhar até lá embaixo - ele sugeriu e Louisa concordou.

Os três Lee desceram o elevador, alguns moradores que os conheciam pararam para dar um oi e até mesmo brincar um pouco com Edith, o que fazia a garotinha rir.

-Essa é minha deixa, família - Louisa se voltou para o marido e a filha - não se preocupem, o tempo vai passar voando e logo estou de volta.

-Ok, tenha um bom dia de trabalho - Gwilym desejou.

-Obrigada - Louisa assentiu e beijou o rostinho da filha - tchau, meu amor, mamãe já volta, eu amo muito vocês dois.

-Também te amamos muito - ele respondeu com o mesmo sentimento e beijou a esposa.

Só então eles se separaram, tomando caminhos opostos. Enquanto Edith brincava, seu pai dividia o olhar entre ela e o celular. Não que Gwilym fosse um moderno pai obcecado e distraído, não se tratava disso. Ele queria saber se poderia contar a Louisa quando ela voltasse o que ele estava guardando por dois meses.

Pensar na reação da esposa já deixava Gwilym nervoso, mas pensar em como toda família reagiria, o deixava ainda mais apreensivo. Seus pais e irmãos diriam seus parabéns e o quanto estavam orgulhosos dele, já a família de Louisa, ou eles explodiriam de felicidade, desmaiariam ou bateriam nele por não ter falado nada esse tempo todo. Talvez Zac ficasse chateado, mas Brian e Chrissie seriam compreensivos como sempre, ele estava contando com isso.

Em certo instante, Edith encarou seu pai, completamente confusa, como se ela estivesse tentando adivinhar o que tinha deixado Gwilym tão calado.

-Eu sei, Di, papai tem uma imaginação e tanto - ele respondeu, depois riu, ela acabou rindo com ele.

Gwil esperou um pouco mais, olhou no relógio, desceu até a portaria para pegar a correspondência, deixou que Edith brincasse um pouco com os vizinhos no caminho de volta ao apartamento. Quando pai e filha estavam em casa de novo, ele deu um suspiro e correu para checar o celular. Deu uma olhada em Edith, vendo como ela estava, e só então olhou para o site que estava acessando a manhã toda.

Bem ali estava o anúncio pelo qual esperou tanto, viu apenas sua foto e seu nome, não havia o nome do personagem, mas o nome da série estava ali. O mistério finalmente tinha sido revelado, e o peso do segredo tinha acabado de deixar Gwilym e o deixar muito mais leve.

-Isso, isso, isso! - ele comemorou, pegando Edith no colo, dançando com ela pela sala inteira, beijando o rostinho dela - papai tem uma coisa muito legal pra contar pra mamãe.

Continuando animado, Gwilym preparou o almoço, estar ocupado ajudou a passar o tempo. Então com tudo pronto, até a mesa já posta, apenas esperando por Louisa, ele checou o relógio pela milésima vez no dia, faltava cinco minutos para que ela chegasse.

Ele e Edith se sentaram na sala, apenas aguardando o momento que a porta da frente se abriria e Louisa chegaria. Isso então aconteceu, Gwilym tentou se conter mas correu até ela, segurando Edith no colo.

-Oi, tudo bem? - ela cumprimentou, observando os dois - você parece estar com pressa, amor, te ligaram sobre algum trabalho?

-Ah não, não é isso, tem razão eu estou com pressa, mas vamos comer primeiro, você deve estar com fome - Gwilym priorizou as necessidades da esposa como bom cavalheiro.

-Tá bem - Louisa concordou.

O casal se sentou compartilhando a refeição, Gwilym tinha dado o almoço de Edith mais cedo. Para ele, finalmente tinha chegado o momento ideal para ele contar o que tanto queria.

-Lou, você navegou na internet hoje? - ele começou o assunto assim, vagamente, para não assustá-la.

-Ah na verdade não, sabe como é a correria no trabalho - ela respondeu - até no metrô, eu não abri nada, eu fiquei lendo o jornal.

-Ah ótimo, ótimo! - ele se empolgou de repente, o que Louisa estranhou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa - foi o que ela deduziu e comentou.

-É sim, eu queria ser o primeiro a te contar - ele suspirou fundo, depois abriu um longo sorriso - você percebeu que eu estava perguntando muito sobre História pra você e reassisti Doctor Who, praticamente inteiro.

-É, eu estranhei, mas não disse nada, só achei que eram sua curiosidade e fanatismo - replicou Louisa.

-O verdadeiro motivo pra eu ter feito isso é que o último teste que eu fiz era para ser o próximo companion da Doutora e eu passei nesse teste - ele contou extremamente feliz - Louisa, eu vou trabalhar em Doctor Who.

-Você vai... Você vai... - ela perdeu o fôlego diante da notícia - meu Deus, isso é demais, demais, demais!

Ela se levantou e deu um abraço apertado no marido, comemorando a notícia, demonstrando sua alegria e orgulho.

-Quando foi que ficou sabendo? E por que não me contou logo? - ela o encheu de perguntas.

-Desde que eu refiz o teste - ele olhou para ela, ainda a segurando - eu queria muito te contar, mas eu não podia, você sabe sobre os contratos de discrição, pra não vazar nenhuma informação antes do tempo.

-Eu entendo, então foi por isso que você perguntou se eu tinha visto alguma coisa na internet, divulgaram a notícia hoje, não? - Louisa deduziu.

-Isso mesmo - ele confirmou.

-Ah Gwilym, que legal! Vai ser o melhor trabalho da sua vida - ela declarou, imaginando o quanto seria divertido e emocionante para o marido.

-Eu sei que vai ser um dos melhores, com certeza - ele corrigiu levemente.

Gwilym pensou que era maravilhoso ser ator, porque sem ter interpretado Brian May, não conheceria Louisa, e agora eles estavam ali compartilhando a alegria de ele poder trabalhar na sua série favorita, não só dele, mas dela também.


	2. A reação da família

Se havia alguém que estava sempre atento a tudo que se relacionava a Doctor Who era a família May. Chrissie e Brian assistiam televisão quando viram um pequeno anúncio nos comerciais da BBC e foram tomados de grande espanto quando viram que o genro seria o próximo companheiro de aventuras da Doutora.

-É o Gwilym, é realmente o Gwilym! - repetia Brian.

-Sim, sim, eu sei, estou vendo - Chrissie concordou com um sorriso - isso é ótimo, ele deve estar tão feliz!

-E eu estou feliz por ele! - Brian continuou empolgado, o que o levou ligar para Gwilym imediatamente.

-Oi, Brian, no que posso ajudar? - disse ele cordialmente ao sogro.

-Eu quero te dar os parabéns por seu novo papel, nós ficamos sabendo - explicou May - Doctor Who, Gwil, é só a maior série de todos os tempos!

-É, eu sei, é por isso que também estou preocupado, é uma grande responsabilidade, com os fãs, que inclui vocês - sorriu o ator - espero fazer o meu melhor.

-Eu sei que vai, eu vi de perto o quanto você é excelente no que faz - o sogro elogiou - bom, eu vou deixar vocês a sós, dê um beijo na Lou e na Edith por mim.

-Vou sim, tchau, e obrigado - Gwilym encerrou a ligação.

Receber o apoio de Brian o deixou contente e mais calmo. A notícia de seu novo trabalho foi se espalhando. Durante a semana ele falou com os pais e os irmãos, os Lee sabiam da grandiosidade da série e o quanto isso seria bom para a carreira de Gwilym aumentando sua visibilidade. Seu pequeno garoto estava conquistando o mundo, e eles não poderiam estar mais orgulhosos.

Na semana seguinte, Gwilym se preparou para sua primeira leitura de mesa, a ocasião em os atores liam o roteiro da temporada pela primeira vez todos juntos. Não era de se estranhar que o novato da turma se sentia nervoso, mas extremamente entusiasmado para começar o novo trabalho.

Chris Chibnall, o showrunner e principal roteirista, veio cumprimentá-lo, conversando com Gwilym até que toda equipe chegasse. Com cada um no seu lugar, o próprio Chris fez questão de começar a reunião e antes de qualquer coisa, apresentar o novo membro de elenco.

-Oi pessoal, bom dia, bem vindos a Doctor Who novamente! - iniciou o showrunner, empolgado, as palmas, gritos e assovios se seguiram, comemorando o retorno, enquanto Gwilym teve uma reação mais contida - antes de qualquer coisa quero dizer o quanto é bom rever vocês, eu senti muita falta de todos, e creio que vamos estar unidos mais uma vez pra fazer uma grande temporada.

Mais palmas se seguiram.

-Bom, acho que todo mundo notou uma carinha nova aqui - Chris brincou, olhando para Gwilym - esse é o fantástico Gwilym Lee, que está entrando para a nossa família, ele vai interpretar nosso novo aventureiro, Terry Clay!

Bateram palmas de novo, Gwilym agradeceu com um sorriso singelo, Chris gesticulou para que ele dissesse algumas palavras.

-Oi, gente, como Chris disse eu sou Gwilym Lee e vou interpretar Terry Clay nessa nova temporada de Doctor Who - ele se apresentou - só queria dizer que é uma grande honra estar aqui, é muito especial pra mim porque eu sou fã da série e fazer parte dela é maravilhoso, mas também é uma grande responsabilidade e eu quero fazer jus a tudo isso.

Outras palmas vieram e aí sim todos sentaram para ler o roteiro, houve risos, pausas, anotações; para os atores, o começo de entender e estudar seus personagens para essa temporada, especialmente Gwilym.

Ao final de tudo, Jodie Whittaker fez questão de falar com ele.

-Oi, Gwilym, é muito bom te conhecer - Jodie lhe deu um abraço caloroso - seja bem vindo!

-Ah obrigado, obrigado - ele se sentiu lisonjeado - ouvir isso da própria Doutora é um grande presente.

-Obrigada - ela sorriu com a referência dele - então nos vemos amanhã, parceiro.

-Com certeza, Jodie - ele respondeu - tchau.

-Tchau - ela disse e foi embora.

Antes que Gwilym também pudesse ir para casa, uma ligação de Louisa o impediu, ele atendeu imediatamente.

-Oi, tá tudo bem? - ele atendeu.

-Aham, eu espero não estar atrapalhando, você disse que a reunião já teria acabado por essa hora - Louisa explicou.

-Sim, já estava indo pra casa - Gwil confirmou.

-Ah então eu queria te avisar que eu e a Edith vamos pra casa do Jim, ele ligou nos chamando pra uma visita e pra ficarmos pro jantar, então você pode ir pra lá direto, e nos encontra lá? - pediu Louisa.

-Claro, sem problemas - ele sorriu com a ideia - vejo vocês daqui a pouco, te amo.

-Te amo também - respondeu ela - tchau.

Assim, o ator deixou os estúdios da BBC para ir até a casa do cunhado. Naquele mesmo lugar, uns dias atrás, Isaac tinha sido o primeiro de sua casa a descobrir a novidade sobre seu tio.

Primeiro, o garoto tinha dado um longo e alto suspiro ao ler a notícia em seu celular. Tão alto que sua mãe veio checar o motivo para isso.

-Que foi que você viu? Tá sentindo alguma coisa? - Rory surgiu na porta do quarto do filho.

-Mãe, você nem imagina - Zac se levantou e foi até ela - tio Gwil vai ser o novo companion da Doutora.

-Ah eu deveria saber que tinha a ver com Doctor Who... - Rory se sentiu aliviada - espera, Gwil, seu tio Gwilym vai tá na série? Mesmo?

-Mesmo, é sério! - Isaac voltou a falar, animado - será que faz tempo que ele sabe? Ah deve fazer sim, companions novos não podem revelar que estão na série até autorizarem, nossa! Eu tenho tanta coisa pra pedir pra ele.

-Vai com calma, tá? Não assusta seu tio, tá bom? - a mãe dele acabou rindo baixinho.

-Tá bom, prometo ao menos tentar - ele piscou e saiu correndo.

-Onde vai? - Rory chamou quando ele já estava longe.

-Avisar o pai! - gritou Isaac de volta.

Jimmy estranhou a energia à flor da pele do filho, mas esperou com paciência ele dizer o que queria.

-Pai, o tio Gwil vai tá em Doctor Who - contou o menino - ele vai ser o novo companion.

-Nossa, sério?! - Jimmy se levantou, se contaminando da empolgação do filho - ah que legal! Um parente nosso na nossa série favorita!

-É, aham, aham! - concordou Isaac nessa única palavra.

Foi dessa empolgação que surgiu a ideia de convidarem os Lee para uma visita, pai e filho estavam com um esquema de arrancar o máximo de informações de Gwilym, porém Rory estava disposta a mantê-los sob controle caso fosse necessário.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, tudo bem? Aqui estou eu de volta, com a sequência de Evitando o Inevitável. Essa história será um marco no universo de PODC porque a partir dela o protagonismo vai passar da Chrissie, do Brian e o Queen para os Bo Rhap Boys, Louisa e outros personagens que vocês vão conhecer conforme a história for avançando, tá bem? Não vou abandonar a Chrissie e o Brian totalmente, eles ainda vão aparecer aqui, só que com menos frequência. 
> 
> Isaac representando todos nós! Pois é, pessoal, vamos ter bastante referência a Doctor Who nessa história, se vocês conhecem, beleza, mas se não, tudo bem, acho que vocês não vão ficar perdidos com as referências. Bom pessoal, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. A procura de Isaac

Quando a campainha da casa de Isaac tocou, ele foi correndo para atender. Deu um sorriso enorme para o tio e para a tia e a priminha também. Não podia deixar de sorrir para sua tia, ele a amava tanto que nada o faria esquecer dela, assim como também amava sua prima. Mas o sorriso para Gwilym tinha um significado a mais, claro que Issac também amava o tio, porém gostava ainda mais dele por ele estar trabalhando em Doctor Who.

-Oi, tio Gwil e oi, tia Lou, oi pra você também, Di - ele foi todo pomposo - sejam bem vindos e vamos entrando, temos muito que conversar.

-Que bicho te mordeu, Zac? - Louisa riu, enquanto até Edith olhava para o primo com certa estranheza.

-Já, já vocês vão saber - prometeu o menino.

-Oi, gente, que bom que chegaram, vamos comer, já está tudo pronto, chegaram bem na hora - Rory os convidou e os Lee se aconchegaram.

-Então... - Jimmy trocou um olhar confidencial com o filho durante o jantar - Gwilym, nós ficamos sabendo da novidade, antes de qualquer coisa, parabéns!

-Ah sim, muito obrigado, Jim, eu... - Gwilym falaria mais se o sobrinho não o interrompesse.

-Tá bom, chega de papo furado, tio - Zac disse empolgado - como é que vai ser? Você já gravou alguma coisa? Já leu o roteiro? Como é seu personagem? Ele não é um companion ruim, né? E a Jodie? A Jodie Whittaker! Você chegou a conhecê-la?

-Isaac Roger Taylor May, dá um tempo! - a mãe dele o repreendeu - filho, assim você deixa seu tio maluquinho.

-Desculpa, mãe - o menino murchou por um breve segundo - mas você sabe que eu amo Doctor Who e o tio Gwilym, e ele, sabe...

-Rory, tá tudo bem, o entusiasmo do Zac é compreensível - o tio acalmou tudo - não me importo com as perguntas, só peço que você entenda que eu só posso responder uma de cada vez, e ah, tem algumas que não posso responder ainda, porque assinei um acordo de sigilo com a BBC.

-Ah claro, isso acontece com todo novo ator que entra pra série - Isaac se lembrou da regra e isso o fez se acalmar um pouco - mas o que pode me contar? Espera, deixa eu me organizar, fala sobre seu personagem, tio.

-Verdade, você não me falou sobre ele, Gwil, também tô curiosa - apontou Louisa.

-Tá bom, acho que é um bom começo pra nossa conversa - o ator retomou - meu personagem se chama Terry, apelido pra Terrance, ele não gosta muito que o chamei de Terrance, e seu sobrenome é Clay, e ele trabalha numa loja de departamentos, é muito azarado e atrapalhado.

-Lembra um pouco você - Louisa retrucou, meio brincalhona.

-Sabia que ia dizer isso, assim que li o roteiro, porque ele tem algumas das minhas características, Lou - Gwilym rebateu de volta - ah mas tem uma coisa nesse personagem que vai te desapontar.

-O que? Por que? - a sra. Lee ficou desconfiada na hora.

-Querem que eu faça a barba pra fazer o Terry - confessou ele descontraidamente.

-Ah é? Enfim, vai ser um alívio pra Edith - Louisa realmente pareceu desapontada, mas deu de ombros.

-O que tem o Gwilym ter barba ou não? E o que a Edith tem a ver com essa história? - Jimmy não estava entendendo nada.

-Ah é uma coisa nossa, o Gwil sem barba é praticamente o papai mais jovem, o que é estranho - sua irmã explicou - e quando a Edith nasceu ela chorava quando o Gwilym beijava a bochecha dela porque a barba arranhava.

-Tá bom, antes que essa conversa fique mais estranha - Zac interrompeu delicadamente - você já conheceu a Jodie, tio?

-Ah meu caro Isaac, pior que sim, e justo hoje! - foi a vez de Gwilym brincar com o sobrinho.

-Mesmo? Começaram a gravar hoje? - e Isaac voltou à empolgação.

-Não, nós fizemos a leitura de mesa do roteiro hoje, mas eu a conheci hoje, toda equipe aliás - Gwilym contou - e ela foi muito legal comigo Zac, me abraçou e disse que eu era muito bem vindo na família.

-Olha tio, se não for pedir demais, será que você não podia falar pra ela que tem um sobrinho que é muito fã da série e que se um dia, não sei, você podia apresentar seu querido sobrinho pra ela? - Zac pediu com todos os trejeitos de um cordeirinho - se não for pedir demais, por favor?

-Não esqueça de falar do seu querido cunhado também - acrescentou Jimmy, um pouco mais tímido que o filho.

-Jim! Zac! Eu não sei o que eu faço com vocês - Rory perdeu o controle da situação.

-Sabe como a gente é, Rory, os May e Doctor Who... - Louisa comentou entre risos.

No final das contas, Gwilym prometeu que faria o que fosse possível e não revelou mais nenhum fato sobre a nova temporada da série. Outras novidades chegaram até ele, quando ele checou seu celular, ainda na casa do cunhado.

 _"Adivinha quem está nas terras da rainha?"_ foi a mensagem de Joe Mazzello no grupo de chat dos meninos.

Ben foi o primeiro a responder, chegando a mandar uma mensagem particular para Joe em busca de mais esclarecimentos.

**BEN**   
_O que é que veio fazer aqui? Espero que não tenha esquecido dos velhos amigos_

**JOE**   
_O que? Ah não, Benny, de jeito nenhum, é justamente por causa de vocês que estou aqui_

**BEN**   
_Ah para de brincadeira e fala logo a verdade_

**JOE**   
_Tá bom, Ben, tô falando sério, de verdade. Eu resolvi ir pra Londres pra ver você e o Gwil, sinto muita falta de vocês e além disso, minha mãe insistiu muito_

**BEN**   
_Ah entendi, vai ser bom te ver de novo_

Ben logo entendeu que a viagem se tratava de uma maneira para lidar com o luto e a falta que o pai de Joe estava fazendo. Diante disso, ele teve uma ideia.

**BEN**   
_Olha, Joe, você sabe quanto tempo vai ficar aqui e onde vai ficar?_

**JOE**   
_Nossa, Ben, que curiosidade hein! Mas eu vou ficar num hotel, por que?_

**BEN**   
_Bom, meu apartamento dá pra duas pessoas, seria legal ter você como meu colega de quarto_

A proposta fez Joe ficar sério.

**JOE**   
_Tá falando sério, Ben? Digo, não quero te dar trabalho, nem nada disso_

**BEN**   
_Não, é só você arrumar sua bagunça e tá tudo certo_

**JOE**   
_Mas eu sou muito bagunceiro_

**BEN**   
_Eu sei, qualquer coisa te obrigo a arrumar mesmo assim_

**JOE**   
_Tá legal, Benny, falando sério agora, acho que vou aceitar sim. Então te vejo amanhã?_

**BEN**   
_Nos vemos amanhã_

Assim, os dois amigos tinham um acordo. Além disso em comum, Ben e Joe também sabiam do novo emprego de Gwilym e queriam lhe dar os parabéns pessoalmente. O encontro do trio de amigos esperaria pelo dia seguinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E olha aí! Teremos muitas trapalhadas da dupla Ben e Joe e não se preocupem, Rami e Lucy vão aparecer logo, logo. Nessa história vamos saber mais um pouco sobre o romance deles também. O que o Joe e o Ben vão aprontar? Aguardem o próximo capítulo! Tchau!


	4. O Yankee em Londres

Joe sabia onde Ben morava, pelo menos do jeito mais convencional, tinha decorado o endereço que o amigo tinha passado por uma mensagem, mas nunca tinha visitado o lugar, seria a primeira vez que veria onde ficaria nos próximos meses. Só por isso, Joe se sentiu um pouquinho mais ansioso ao chegar ao aeroporto, descer e pedir um táxi, que o levaria ao apartamento de Ben. Joe ligou para ele, confirmando que estava chegando e Ben, por sua vez, estava em casa, só aguardando.

Os amigos deram um abraço ao se verem, já fazia um longo tempo que não se viam pessoalmente.

-Bom, Ben, sem querer te apressar, mas, me mostra onde eu vou ficar? Já queria guardar minhas malas - Joe interrompeu antes que pudessem continuar conversando.

-Ah claro, por aqui - Ben passou por ele e o amigo o seguiu, andando no corredor e virando numa porta - meu quarto de hóspedes.

Estava tudo bem arrumado, com pouquíssimas coisas, basicamente a cama de solteiro e uma cômoda, era tudo que Joe precisava e ele não seria folgado para pedir mais coisas de que não precisasse realmente.

-Maravilha, Benny! - Joe exclamou ao ver o quarto - nem sei como te agradecer, mesmo.

-Ah para com isso, eu já disse que vai ser legal ter você aqui - Ben gesticulou descontraído, e depois riu - bom, arrume as coisas, depois conversamos.

Joe assentiu, aceitando o conselho, e depois que guardou suas coisas, incluindo seu Ben de papelão, que não poderia ficar do outro lado do oceano sozinho, ele voltou para a sala.

-Então... - Ben tentou iniciar um assunto, pensou em perguntar como estavam as coisas em Nova York, mas dadas as circunstâncias, ele achou melhor inverter a pergunta - tem alguma curiosidade sobre o que andou acontecendo por aqui nos últimos tempos?

-Ah eu tenho uma ideia do que aconteceu - respondeu o hóspede - continuou chovendo muito, você fez aquele filme de espião na Netflix e Gwil tá em Doctor Who!

-Puxa, está bem informado - Ben brincou - mas é verdade, eu fiquei contente pelo Gwilym, quero só ver como vai ser essa nova temporada e o que ele vai fazer.

-É, um companion novo pra Doutora é sempre legal, dependendo do companion - Joe ponderou.

-Você ainda não gosta da Clara Oswald? - adivinhou o dono da casa.

-Não é que eu não goste, a Jenna Coleman é incrível, a Clara só é a minha menos favorita - Joe fez questão de explicar.

-Só não fala isso perto do Gwilym, é a companion favorita dele - aconselhou Ben.

-Não, não, aí que eu vou falar - Joseph riu - falando em Gwil, tava pensando que já que estou aqui, queria fazer uma visita pra ele, a Lou e a pequena Lee, pra dar os parabéns e ver como eles estão.

-É uma ótima ideia! - Ben se levantou empolgado - vamos lá?

-O que? Agora? Mas eu tô cansado - reclamou o visitante.

-Ah é, foi mal, Joe, você deve tá cansado da viagem - Ben coçou a cabeça, um tanto envergonhado.

-Ah você acreditou? - Joe mudou o tom de voz para brincadeira - qual é, Benny, eu aguento uma visita pros meus amigos, não estou tão velho assim, além disso, eu trouxe um presente pra Edith.

-Ah agora eu vou ter que ficar - Ben objetou, deixando Joe confuso.

-Não, mano, por que? - questionou o visitante.

-Eu vou aparecer lá de mãos vazias? Não é muito legal - o mais novo tentou se justificar.

-Ah para com isso, Ben, qualquer coisa digo que eu e você compramos o presente juntos - Joe pôs uma mão no ombro dele, já o empurrando para fora.

-Não é pra tanto - Ben rebateu.

-Tá bom, só vamos logo - Joe balançou a cabeça.

Eventualmente, eles chegaram ao seu destino e quando a sra. Lee os atendeu, mal podia acreditar que Joe estava ali.

-Não acredito que veio mesmo! - ela sorriu, maravilhada.

-Claro que vim, e tinha que vir logo ver vocês, acabei de chegar, pergunta pro Benny - Joe respondeu a ela.

-E se prepare para uma longa estadia, Lou. Joe vai ficar um tempo no meu apartamento - Ben acrescentou.

-Ah que bom, vai ser muito bom ter você por aqui também - Louisa declarou ao amigo americano.

-Cavalheiros, bom ver vocês também - Gwilym apertou as mãos dos dois - como foi a viagem, Joe?

-Tranquila - ele sorriu - e cadê a Edith?

-Dormindo, ela teve uma noite bem agitada, nós ainda estamos nos recuperando - Gwilym bocejou, comprovando o que tinha acabado de dizer.

-Ah que pena, a gente trouxe um presente pra ela - Joe lamentou.

-Sem problemas, quando ela acordar, nós abrimos - remediou Louisa.

-Na verdade, tem outro motivo pra termos vindo - Ben mudou de assunto - cara, a gente viu, você tá em Doctor Who! Como é que isso foi acontecer?

-Pois é, pelo jeito vocês se empolgaram também - Gwilym riu ao se sentar perto dos amigos - eu não sei explicar, bom, tecnicamente, eu passei no teste, mas como eu consegui esse papel, é difícil de explicar com palavras, é uma dádiva, e responsabilidade.

-Foi graças aos seus esforços, nós sabemos o quanto você tem talento - Joe elogiou, feliz pelo amigo.

-Sim, acho que sim - Gwilym foi modesto - e eu me lembrei do seu conselho Ben, lembra? Sobre o meu próximo papel ser um grande papel, acabou que aconteceu.

-Aham, o melhor dos papeis! - Ben respondeu, empolgado - não tem nada que você possa contar pra gente?

-Na verdade, não muito, por causa do termo do sigilo - Gwil explicou - mas eu li o primeiro episódio e é incrível, sério, é um clássico episódio de Doctor Who, apresentando um novo companion, tipo uma pessoa vivendo sua vida normal, aí acaba topando com alguma coisa alienígena, e conhecendo o Doutor.

-Sem querer entregou um pouco do episódio - Joe apontou.

-Qual é, Joe, foi uma descrição bem genérica - Ben rebateu.

-Bom, os dois tem razão - Gwilym deu um tapinha nos joelhos dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ficaram para o jantar, sem que Louisa precisasse insistir muito para isso. Depois da refeição, Edith acabou acordando, o que foi algo bom para ela e seus tios postiços. Joe logo se voluntariou para segurá-la, contando com o fato de que se dava muito bem com seus sobrinhos, mas a garotinha acabou chorando.

-Juro que não fiz nada - Joe disse um tanto sem graça e confuso.

-É, Di, o tio Joe malvado te assustou? - Ben conversou com ela.

-Por que você não tenta, esperto? - Joe rebateu, um tanto irritado.

-Ah não, não foi isso que quis dizer - o mais novo tentou impedir, mas Joe já tinha entregado Edith a ele, e não restou fazer nada a não ser segurá-la.

Para sua surpresa e alívio, Edith realmente tinha ficado mais calma. Só restou os pais dela ficarem maravilhados com a façanha do tio Ben e ao tio Joe aceitar a derrota. Ao menos, parecia que Gwil e Lou tinham gostado muito do presente que ele tinha trazido, uma camiseta dos Yankees do tamanho de Edith, era fofo demais e um jeito de ela se afeiçoar ao tio Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saudades de Joe e Ben? Aqui está o retorno deles, e teremos muito mais desses dois ao longo da história. Obrigada por lerem, até mais!


	5. O trabalho dos sonhos

Gwilym passou toda a manhã cuidando de Edith, felizmente isso era possível já que todas as suas gravações estavam marcadas para a tarde, assim ele pôde ficar com a filha enquanto Louisa trabalhava e quando ela chegava, o casal invertia seus papéis, Gwil ia para o trabalho e Lou ficava com Edith.

Ele estava extremamente empolgado naquela manhã, depois de tanta espera e divulgação, era uma questão de horas para que começasse as gravações. Tudo corria bem na residência dos Lee, quando Edith começou a chorar ao ver seu pai depois de se arrumar para sair. A sua conhecida barba tinha desaparecido e a garotinha estava sentindo falta disso.

-Não, não, o que foi? Que foi, Di? Papai fez algo de errado? Tem algo errado com você? - Gwilym a pegou no colo, inspecionando para achar algum motivo daquela reação da sua filha.

Ela então parou, prestando atenção na voz dele, mas ainda com uma carinha confusa. Aquele homem tinha a voz do seu papai, mas não parecia com ele.

-Oi, gente! - eles ouviram Louisa chamar e foram ao encontro dela.

Gwilym beijou a esposa e entregou Edith a ela, já que a garotinha estendeu os braços, querendo o colo da mãe. Louisa notou que a filhinha estava com uma carinha de dúvida e logo depois, encarou o marido, também sentindo falta da barba dele.

-Então hoje é mesmo o grande dia - ela falou com Gwilym - devia me avisar que ia fazer a barba.

-Por que? Você sabia - ele se sentiu um pouco culpado.

-Calma, só estou brincando, eu consigo me acostumar, prometo - Louisa garantiu - mas agora me diz uma coisa, tá tudo bem com a Edith? Ela tá te encarando esquisito faz um tempo.

-Ah isso explica muita coisa - Gwilym percebeu - ela nunca tinha me visto sem barba antes, ela começou a chorar de repente quando me viu.

-Olha só, não é só a mamãe que estranha o papai sem barba - a sra. Lee riu ao falar com a filha - mas tudo bem, eu prometo parar com essa assunto, até porque não quero te atrasar no seu primeiro grande dia.

-É, tem razão, eu já vou indo - Gwilym se apressou, beijou Louisa outra vez, e a bochecha de Edith rapidamente - eu amo vocês.

-Bom trabalho, eu também te amo - ela respondeu, vendo-o sair, na companhia de Edith.

Quem também estava ansiosa naquele dia era Jane Glouster, embora ela já estivesse trabalhando naquele dia muito antes de Gwilym ou qualquer outro membro do elenco. Jane terminava de verificar os figurinos no estúdio da BBC, vendo se precisava ajustar alguma coisa, antes das gravações. Ela era a principal design de figurino da série e era uma tremenda responsabilidade, mas ela não poderia estar mais feliz por isso.

Tinha sido uma posição difícil de conquistar, tudo tinha começado quando ela deixou Perth, na Austrália, seu lugar de origem, para estudar Moda em Londres. Por muito tempo, ela não sabia se chegaria a se tornar uma grande estilista ou coisa parecida, mas um estágio na televisão foi tudo que precisou para direcionar seus planos. Por seu brilhante trabalho como assistente de figurino, ela conseguiu a vaga de chefe do departamento, e assim, não achava que as coisas poderiam estar melhores.

Só que hoje ela estava ansiosa para a prova dos figurinos e nesse processo, conhecer o elenco, principalmente Gwilym Lee. Jane era fã de Doctor Who, acompanhava a série desde sempre, mas tinha se tornado fã do Queen também parcialmente por causa de Gwilym. Ela conhecia a banda de ouvir falar, por causa dos seus hits mais famosos, mas o filme "Bohemian Rhapsody" tinha despertado sua curiosidade e interesse na banda, e é claro, no elenco. Ela até os seguia nas redes sociais, por isso, estava se segurando para não ter nem dar nenhum ataque quando conhecesse Gwilym.

Jane terminou de arrumar os figurinos e decidiu tomar um café para acalmar seus nervos. Talvez a deixasse mais eletrizada, mas também a manteria focada. Foi quando a porta da sua sala se abriu, revelando Jodie e Gwilym e Jane quase cuspiu café, de susto e empolgação.

-Me desculpa por isso, não esperava a visita de vocês, quer dizer, eu tava esperando, mas não sabia exatamente quando viriam - ela tentou se recompor e achar um lugar para deixar seu copo de café, acabou o deixando ao lado da sua máquina de costura - eu sou a Jane, Jane Glouster, eu sou a design de figurino.

-Sim, sabemos disso, e é um prazer conhecê-la - Jodie foi simpática e compreensiva com ela - eu sou a Jodie.

-Oi - Jane suspirou, ainda nervosa e contente.

-Eu sou o Gwilym, legal te conhecer - ele se apresentou e Jane não conseguiu parar de encará-lo.

-Sim, eu sei, quer dizer, igualmente, também é legal te conhecer - a figurinista ajustou os óculos por cima do nariz pequeno para disfarçar sua empolgação - bem, aqui estão seus figurinos, eu fui avisada que vocês vão tirar fotos promocionais primeiro. Vocês vão experimentar, e só depois, vão voltar aqui pra eu inspecionar, pra ver se estão confortáveis ou ajustar alguma coisa, tá legal?

Jodie e Gwilym assentiram, pegando suas roupas e saindo, deixando Jane se recuperar do seu devaneio sozinha. O que ela tinha preparado para essa nova temporada tinha agradado os atores. Jane tinha mudado alguns pequenos detalhes da roupa clássica da Doutora, apenas mudando um pouco a palheta de cores. Já Gwilym, ao se olhar no espelho, sentiu que Jane o conhecia muito bem, porque seu figurino era muito parecido com algo que ele usaria num dia casual. Era um suéter cinza, sobre uma camisa xadrez, uma calça jeans escura e nos pés, tênis all-star, como os que o Décimo Doutor costumava usar, Gwilym entendeu a referência de cara.

-Eu acho que está perfeito, Jane, é realmente incrível - ele logo elogiou ao voltar para a sala dela, de braços abertos.

-Hum, não tão perfeito assim - a srta. Glouster franziu o cenho, em dúvida - essas mangas do suéter estão compridas demais, vou ter que dar um jeito.

-Ah claro, você é a especialista - ele comentou, ficando parado até que ela terminasse de arrumá-lo, dobrando as mangas.

-Acho que é uma boa solução temporária, mas prometo ajeitar isso - Jane acrescentou, logo depois - apesar que eu acho que esse detalhe inesperado combina muito com o Terry.

-Eu também acho - opinou Gwil - acho que podemos deixar assim.

-É, acho que sim - Jane resolveu.

Gwilym apreciou o pequeno trabalho em equipe, então se despediu da figurinista para se juntar a Jodie no camarim. Depois de cabelo e maquiagem prontos, ele beijou sua aliança e a guardou numa caixinha, e lembrando de Louisa e todo apoio que ela sempre lhe deu em relação ao seu trabalho. Então, se encaminhou até a sessão de fotos, onde sua jornada em Doctor Who começaria oficialmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui conhecemos a Jane! Bom, esse é só o começo das aventuras dela, e do Gwil também, vamos continuar vendo ele trabalhando em Doctor Who. Até mais!


	6. Ben conhece os Deacon

Joe e Ben se organizaram bem no espaço que dividiam agora, mas mesmo estando mais perto dos amigos, era inevitável Joe se sentir um pouco entediado.

Ben estava ocupado com audições enquanto seu hóspede ficava sozinho no apartamento, o que deixava a Joe poucas opções sobre o que fazer, até mesmo inspiração para novos vídeos com o Ben de papelão pareciam estar desaparecendo. Até que algo passou por sua cabeça, fazia uns dias que ele estava em Londres e não tinha avisado os Deacon sobre isso. Com certeza, ele ficaria feliz por revê-los outra vez.

Assim, Joe espantou o tédio de vez e se apressou a ligar para John.

-Joe, é você? Que bom que ligou - disse o baixista contente.

-Como está, John? Eu estou bem - ele respondeu - bom, queria te dizer uma coisa, eu estou aqui em Londres, vou ficar por um tempo indeterminado ainda, mas eu gostaria muito de ver vocês.

-Claro, isso vai ser ótimo, nós esperamos sua visita - John deixou combinado.

-Está bem, então nos vemos depois - Joe se despediu.

Ele decidiu não ir correndo para lá, achava melhor avisar Ben e quando pensou em enviar uma mensagem para seu amigo, Joe teve outra ideia. Ele achou que seria legal se Ben fosse com ele. Com seus planos para mais tarde prontos, Joe esperou que Ben chegasse e o dono da casa logo notou os ânimos agitados do amigo.

-Pelo jeito, você recebeu boas notícias, não é? Me conta o que foi, cara - Ben quis descobrir.

-Talvez sejam notícias boas pra você - Joe rebateu, divertido - quer dar um passeio comigo?

-Passeio? E você conhece Londres tão bem assim pra me levar por aí? - Ben levantou a questão, brincando.

-É o lugar de Londres que eu melhor conheço - Joe esclareceu um pouco mais - eu falei com o John, disse que ia fazer uma visita a eles, e pensei se você não gostaria de ir comigo.

-O que? Ah não, Joe, não sei - Ben chegou a corar, um tanto envergonhado.

-Por que? Tem algum problema? Eu achei que seria legal - Joe ficou preocupado.

-É, mas... - Ben respirou um pouco - eu não sei se seria meio inconveniente eu ir, digo, é você que é mais próximo deles e sinceramente, tenho vergonha de ir na casa do John.

-Tá bom, eu te entendo, mas não é como se você fosse na casa de um desconhecido, você conheceu ele quando fizemos o filme - Joe tentou argumentar.

-Exatamente, quando fizemos o filme, num contexto diferente - Ben acrescentou - ir na casa dele é outra história.

-Mas você não vai sozinho, vai comigo, e além disso, não vai ter ninguém de novo lá a não ser a sra. Deacon, que por acaso nós conhecemos no set também - Joe gesticulou dando ênfase nas palavras, achando que isso fosse ajudar a convencer Ben.

-Tá bom, então vamos lá - o mais novo acabou cedendo, sabia que não ia convencer seu amigo do contrário.

Joe estava certo sobre os dois já conhecerem John e Veronica, mas estava errado por achar que só os dois estariam em casa naquele momento.

Georgia tinha passado ali e ficado um bom tempo na casa dos avós, tentando esfriar a cabeça. Já fazia um ano que a menina tinha se formado na escola e estava indecisa sobre que faculdade faria. Ela tinha um sonho específico, mas que, mesmo tendo um avô astro do rock, isso lhe parecia inalcançável. Não conseguia decidir se valeria a pena investir ou tentar uma coisa mais concreta, mas se fosse por esse caminho, também não saberia o que escolher.

Depois de um pouco de chá e biscoitos e cafunés da sua avó, Georgia estava conseguindo se sentir melhor, finalmente. Para completar, ela se deitou no sofá da sala, sua cabeça estava pendurada para o lado de fora, seus pés estavam erguidos do outro lado do braço do sofá. Ela ouvia suas músicas favoritas pelo fone de ouvido, tentando entrar em outra dimensão, uma em que ela não estivesse tão preocupada. Sua paz de espírito foi perturbada pelo avô, John tirou um dos fones de ouvido dela delicadamente, com cuidado para não assustá-la.

-Lamento, querida, mas não vai poder ficar nesse estado por mais tempo - ele avisou.

-Ah já sei, estou parecendo uma folgada ingrata, não é? - Gia riu enquanto se sentava - desculpe, vovô.

-Não, está tudo bem, é que o Joe está vindo nos fazer uma visita, está a caminho daqui agora - John explicou.

-Ah sério? Que legal! - expressou Georgia, rever o seu amigo seria bom.

Ela então se recompôs do seu descanso e esperou por Joe, correndo até a porta da frente assim que a campainha tocou. Abriu a porta com um grande sorriso, que vacilou um pouco quando viu que Joe não estava sozinho.

-Oi, Joe, tudo bem? - Georgia o cumprimentou, e o abraçou.

-Oi, Gia, bom te ver, espero que não se importe de eu ter trazido o Benny aqui comigo - Joe apontou um polegar para ele, como se já não fosse óbvio sua presença ali.

-Oi, des... Desculpa eu aparecer assim, o Joe insistiu muito - Ben tropeçou nas palavras, sentindo a mesma vergonha que Gia.

-Não, sem problemas - ela conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso, sem graça e tímido - você é o Ben, né? Ben Hardy...

-Isso, é um prazer conhecê-la - ele também se recuperou.

-Gia, Georgia, na verdade, Georgia Deacon - ela se apresentou - sou neta do John Deacon.

-Certo, então agora que se conhecem, podemos entrar? - Joe interrompeu o intercâmbio de vergonha.

-Com certeza, desculpa eu ficar segurando a entrada - Gia riu e os deixou entrar.

-Joe, que bom te ver de novo - Veronica veio ao encontro deles - e trouxe o Ben com você! Oi.

-Oi, sra. Deacon - respondeu Ben e eles a seguiram.

John apertou a mão dos dois, os convidando para sentar com eles. Apesar da vergonha inexplicável, Gia ficou ali, participando pouco da conversa. Joe notou que ela estava mais quieta que o normal.

-Tá tudo bem mesmo, Gia? - Mazzello se voltou para ela, gentilmente.

-Tá sim, eu só tava pensando muito, coisa de adolescente - ela suspirou - adolescente quase adulta que ainda tem dúvida do que quer ser quando crescer.

-O que exatamente você gostaria de fazer? - Ben se simpatizou com ela, o que a deixou surpresa.

-Ah eu nem sei se eu devo contar, não que eu não confie em você, é que acabamos de nos conhecer, enfim, é que eu tenho medo que os outros riem da minha cara - ela foi sincera.

-Rir de você? Não, não faria isso, prometo - Hardy se comprometeu, disposto a ajudar.

-Tá legal... - Gia brincou com os dedos, criando coragem - eu queria muito ser roteirista.

-Uau! Isso é proeminente - elogiou ele.

-Eu sei, só que nem sei por onde começar ou o que fazer - Gia se abriu mais.

-Olha, acho que se você tem uma ideia, primeiro a põe no papel e depois, com algo em mãos, corre atrás das oportunidades - Ben tentou aconselhá-la seguindo as próprias experiências.

-Isso realmente me soa como um bom plano - ela sentiu que poderia seguir isso - é um bom direcionamento, acho que era isso que eu estava precisando.

-Eu fico feliz por ter conseguido te ajudar - Ben respondeu, contente por ela.

Dessa vez eles trocaram um sorriso sincero, sem nenhum pingo de receio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, gente, aqui temos mais de Ben e Joe, e é claro, Gia! E sim, se você shippou Gia e Ben, bem, não vou dizer nada por enquanto. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	7. As lembranças de Rami

A luz do sol já ultrapassava a pequena fresta da janela, iluminando o quarto aos poucos, mas ainda não chegava ao rosto de Lucy. Ela estava dormindo, na mesma pose de sempre, como Rami tinha percebido ao longo do tempo que estavam namorando, virada de lado, os lábios levemente abertos, as mãos encolhidas. Era uma atividade tão comum, tão necessária ao bem estar de todo ser humano, mas aquilo fascinava Rami.

Ele já estava acordado a um tempo, tinha se dado ao trabalho de preparar um café da manhã especial para ele e a namorada, aproveitando que Lucy estava passando um tempo em Nova York para visitá-lo. Depois da mesa pronta, ele veio ver se ela ainda estava dormindo e pelo jeito, ela não acordaria tão cedo assim, então ele apenas a deixou descansar, sem deixar de admirá-la.

Fazer isso o fez se lembrar da primeira vez em que se conheceram e como ele tinha se apaixonado por ela. Tudo tinha começado depois do processo preliminar de ser escalado em "Bohemian Rhapsody" e conhecer o elenco. Se viram pela primeira vez na leitura de roteiro, apertaram as mãos, mas Lucy preferiu lhe dar um beijo na bochecha também, o que o deixou levemente corado. Ela fez uma nota mental de que ele era tímido. 

Antes de irem embora, ficaram um tempo conversando, sobre como Freddie e Mary eram próximos e como eles teriam que retratar isso de forma fiel e convincente. Rami estava tão preocupado e concentrado, sabendo da grande responsabilidade que tinha, que Lucy achou melhor acalmá-lo um pouco.

-Bom, nós falamos muito dos nossos personagens - resumiu ela, cruzando as pernas e colocando as mãos entrelaçadas sobre um dos joelhos - mas eu estava pensando uma coisa que também ia nos ajudar muito nesse trabalho.

-Claro, pode me dizer - Rami assentiu - acho que seria importante a gente colaborar juntos, já que vamos ser um casal no filme...

-Pois é - ela sorriu, contente pelo interesse dele - queria saber mais sobre você, se não for indelicado é claro, quer dizer, eu vou falar um pouco mais de mim pra você, se quiser, assim nós nos aproximamos mais e quebramos o gelo.

-É, tem razão, tem um certo gelo da minha parte - ele acabou rindo - mas sinto muito por isso, é só a timidez falando mais alto.

-Eu percebi que é tímido, mas não tem problema, sério - Lucy o assegurou, chegando a dar um tapinha de leve no braço dele, o que lhe causou um leve arrepio e outra risadinha.

Aos poucos, eles foram se aproximando como amigos durante o trabalho e Lucy, foi sentindo algo mais por seu colega de trabalho. Rami era antes de tudo muito fofo, com seu jeitinho tímido, mas também muito responsável e focado quando se tratava do trabalho e da carreira, sem contar que ele era sempre um cavalheiro com ela e a fazia rir e se sentir bem por isso quase sempre.

Só que apesar dos seus sentimentos estarem bem claros para ela, era difícil pensar em um jeito de contar a Rami. Lucy se preocupava em estragar a amizade deles, dele se afastar por causa disso. No entanto, ela decidiu que arrumaria um jeito de contar, que planejaria uma forma de o fazer se sentir à vontade até que ele não reagisse tão mal a o que ela tinha para contar.

Os planos de Lucy começaram quando ela chamou depois de mais um dia de gravação.

-Rami, posso falar com você rapidinho? - ela deu um sorriso característico dela, que chamou a atenção dele.

-Claro - ele esperou para ver o que ela diria.

-Não sei se você tem algum compromisso pra agora, mas aceita tomar um café comigo, agora? - convidou ela, completamente simpática e otimista de que ele aceitaria.

-Agora? Bom, não, quer dizer, sim, aceito sim - ele respondeu positivamente e deixou que Lucy o levasse.

Sentaram-se numa das mesas de fora, pediram o que queriam e esperaram até que o pedido chegasse.

-O que achou das cenas de hoje? - Lucy iniciou uma conversa.

-Ah eu achei que ficaram muito boas, eu só sinto muito por ter escorregado daquela vez e quase ter caído em cima de você, foi um acidente - Rami se permitiu ao menos sorrir pelo pequeno erro - eu ainda estava me acostumando a andar com aqueles sapatos.

-Não tem problema - ela fez um gesto com a mão como se estivesse deixando o escorregão dele pra lá.

Conversando mais um pouco, Rami foi percebendo o quanto se sentia à vontade com Lucy, como ela era elegante, mas também muito moleca, cheia de vida, compreensiva, uma ótima amiga. Amiga? A mente de Rami o fez negar essa colocação, não era nada disso, se pudesse, ele queria que ela aceitasse ser sua namorada. Aquela revelação o tomou de surpresa e ele se controlou para não agir precipitadamente.

Enquanto os planos dela continuavam e Ben, Joe e Gwilym achavam fofos esses encontros que Rami insistiam que não eram amorosos, Lucy se sentiu corajosa o suficiente para se declarar e contar o que estava acontecendo com ela já há um tempo.

-Rami, eu precisava falar uma coisa com você, uma coisa importante - ela declarou depois de tomar um gole de chá, a voz dela era doce, mas um pouquinho trêmula.

-Tudo bem, mas você tá bem? - ele tocou a mão dela por cima da mesa, ela quase quis recuar, mas manteve sua mão ali.

-Eu tô bem, tô muito bem, ainda melhor porque... - ela olhou pra baixo brevemente e riu - bem, eu conheci um cara, um tempo atrás, e ele é tão incrível, eu nem consigo explicar direito, só sei que ele me faz tão bem, como se eu estivesse nas nuvens e fosse uma adolescente boba apaixonada outra vez, mas não, não é como se eu fosse, ele me fez me apaixonar por ele de verdade e - ela pegou a mão dele - Rami, esse cara é e só pode ser você.

-Eu? Meu Deus, é sério? Lu... - ele balançou a cabeça, ainda admirado, não conseguindo acreditar no quanto era sortudo - eu só posso dizer, que você srta. Boynton, me faz me sentir desse jeito que falou e muito mais.

Lucy riu de alegria por sua descoberta, se levantando do seu lugar e indo beijar seu amado sem mais esperar. Tudo tinha se encaixado melhor do que ela tinha planejado. Rami tinha ficado tão contente que depois daquele beijo, ficou de pé, erguendo Lucy e a girando ali no meio da calçada, sem ligar por todos ao redor estarem olhando. Quando ele a devolveu ao chão, trocaram um olhar apaixonado, e dessa vez, ele a beijou primeiro. Tinham deixado o café oficialmente como namorados. E dali em diante, estavam aproveitando o relacionamento amoroso e estável que estavam construindo juntos, que tinha chegado à visita de Lucy a Rami, em Nova York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sentiram falta de Lumi nas minhas histórias? Bem, aqui está resumidamente, como eu imagino que eles se apaixonaram e o que eu sempre tinha pensado sobre o relacionamento deles dentro da minha história. Vamos ter mais momentos fofos assim, espero ter escrito bem a personalidade deles, pelo menos é assim que eu deduzo que eles sejam. Obrigada e até a próxima!


	8. Depois do Trabalho

Gwilym e Jodie tinham feito uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. Aqueles primeiros momentos de gravação tinham exigido bastante deles, uma correria sem fim tinha acontecido, como sempre era quando a Doutora encontrava um novo companheiro de aventuras.

Mesmo sentado, tomando água lentamente enquanto descansava, os olhos de Gwilym ainda expressavam todo seu encantamento e admiração pelo set de filmagens. Agora, ele estava onde mais onde menos do que dentro da própria TARDIS, a armação colorida e fluorescente do seu interior.

-Impressionante, não é? - Jodie veio se sentar ao lado dele - espero não estar atrapalhando sua vista.

-Ah não, Jodie, de jeito nenhum - ele riu - realmente, você está certa, estava reparando o cenário. Vendo assim, tão de perto, é tão melhor que na televisão.

-Eu lembro quando vi a TARDIS pela primeira vez, aqui - Jodie falou - me senti como você, então entendo seu entusiasmo.

Gwilym assentiu e antes que pudessem continuar conversando, o assistente de produção avisou que logo voltariam às gravações. Durante o trabalho, ele colocou toda a sua impressão fascinada nas reações de Terry, que na opinião dele, combinavam muito com o personagem.

No final da tarde, Jodie e Gwilym gravaram mais uma cena, aproveitando a luz do pôr do sol, que era crucial para aquele ponto da história, e depois de mais alguns takes, foram dispensados, mas muito trabalho ainda os esperava nos dias seguintes.

Ao voltar para o camarim, Gwilym encontrou com Jane outra vez, o que deixou a moça animada e um tanto sem graça outra vez.

-Oi, Jane, eu já estou indo, então, a gente se vê amanhã? - disse ele ao se despedir.

-Ah com certeza sr. Lee - ela assentiu, sorridente.

-Não, não precisa me chamar de senhor, por favor, só Gwilym tá ótimo - ele corrigiu gentilmente - ou Gwil, se achar Gwilym difícil.

-Por que eu acharia Gwilym um nome difícil de se dizer? - perguntou Jane, confusa.

-Ah não é nada, é uma longa história - foi a vez dele ficar um tanto sem graça - não se preocupe, então tchau, Jane.

-Tchau, Gwilym! - ela sorriu para ele.

Por dentro, Jane pensou no quanto Gwilym era um cara legal e gentil, o que a deixava mais contente por admirá-lo como artista. Talvez fosse muito cedo para pedir autógrafos, mas conversar com ele já estava bom.

No apartamento dos Lee, o simples barulho da porta se abrindo deixou Edith alerta, muito depressa, ela se levantou do tapete, tentando ficar de pé e se equilibrar o mais rápido que pudesse, tudo isso para ver seu pai.

Edith nunca tinha tentado andar daquela forma antes, o que chamou a atenção de Louisa, que ficou observando para ver o que aconteceria. A menininha sorriu ao ver seu pai, que olhou para ela surpresa. Gwilym entendeu rapidamente o que estava acontecendo, ele se ajoelhou esperando que a filha viesse até ele.

-Vem, Edith... - chamou ele e ela cambaleou nos seus passinhos, mas não desistiu, andou dois, três, quatro passos, até cair nos braços do pai.

-Olha só pra você, já está andando, meu amor - Louisa se juntou a eles, afagando o cabelo da filha.

-Pois é, já está tão crescida - Gwilym beijou a bochecha da garotinha.

Depois da alegria dos pais pela nova descoberta de Edith, Louisa ficou curiosa para saber como tinha sido o dia de trabalho do marido.

-Eu confesso que foi bem puxado, suei a camisa literalmente, mas foi muito divertido - Gwil contou - filmamos andando na rua, na loja de departamentos, a demissão do Terry, e é claro, dentro e fora da TARDIS.

-Ah meu Deus, você viu a TARDIS? A TARDIS de verdade? - Louisa chegou a bater na mesa de jantar de tão empolgada.

-Eu sei, eu só não pulei de alegria igual você, mas tava bem animado - ele riu - tudo parece tão real, sabe, as alavancas e os botões e tudo mais...

-Deixaram você mexer em tudo isso? - a sra. Lee quis saber.

-Aham, pelo menos um pouquinho, garanto que não quebrei nada - Gwil brincou.

-Ah não, isso de ser desastrado demais é com o Joe, você tá mais pra atrapalhado - Louisa piscou pra ele, o que o fez fazer uma careta.

-Falando em Joe, ele não deu mais as caras por aqui, né? Tô começando a sentir falta dele e do Ben - comentou Gwilym.

-Eu também, mas logo vocês se veem de novo, quando você tiver uma folga do seu incrível trabalho! - elogiou ela de novo - eu queria tanto ver tudo isso...

-Olha, eu não tenho certeza, mas uma visita sua ao set não faria mal... - Gwilym sugeriu.

-O que? Tá falando sério? - Louisa se empolgou outra vez - eu achei que fosse tudo super secreto, que uma mera fã não poderia ir lá, porque eu posso vazar alguma coisa.

-É aí que o seu caso é diferente, você é esposa de um ator que está trabalhando na série, iria lá primeiramente pra me ver - ele colocou dessa forma, vendo por outro lado.

-Ei, isso seria eu tirar vantagem de você, que errado, sr. Lee - ela franziu as sobrancelhas - é disso que eu falei antes de nos casarmos, isso é estranho.

-Não é não, pensa em todas as vezes que você me acompanhou nas premiações que fomos - ele tentou outra vez.

-Eu te conheço, e sei bem o que tá fazendo - ela olhou desconfiada para o marido - sabe que eu vou gostar, por isso está insistindo tanto.

-Não é nenhuma mentira mesmo - ele deu de ombros.

-Só tenha certeza que eu posso ir até lá sem ter problemas com sigilo e essas coisas, tá bem? - suspirou Louisa.

-Sim, senhora, sra. Lee - ele assentiu sério - mas eu sei que você vai gostar.

-Tá, eu sei, mas não precisa falar na minha cara assim - ela balançou a cabeça.

Acabou que os dois riram disso tudo, mas Gwilym tinha razão, Louisa adoraria ver o set de Doctor Who e quem sabe até conhecer a própria Jodie Whittaker, mas a sra. Lee não alimentou falsas esperanças. Antes de qualquer coisa, ela se preocupou com o próprio trabalho, se despediu do marido e da filha, deu suas aulas de História na Escola Oaks Middle e depois voltou para casa, desejando um bom trabalho a Gwilym, treinando mais passos com Edith.

Gwilym, por sua vez, também se concentrou em suas falas e cenas, e por fim, decidiu perguntar a Chris Chibnall se haveria algum problema se um dia desses a família dele viesse lhe fazer uma visita. O showrunner respondeu que não havia problema nenhum, isso era bem comum. Saber disso deixou Gwilym animado, mostrar o set a Louisa seria mais uma das formas de mostrar o quanto ele estava amando aquele trabalho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos mais um pouco do Gwil e da Lou, e é claro, a pequena Di, que aprendeu a andar! Eu amo essa família também! Espero vocês no próximo capítulo!


	9. Pensamentos Platônicos

Eventualmente, a conversa que começou com Ben e Gia foi se estendendo entre John, Veronica e Joe também. Naquela tarde, Cameron, Josh e Luke se reuniram a eles depois e Ben admitiu a si mesmo que se sentido muito à vontade perto dos rapazes, já que eles tinham praticamente a mesma idade.

Suas brincadeiras e piadas eram entendidas entre si, o que fazia Georgia rir, mesmo quando seus jovens tios implicavam com ela. A risada de Georgia em particular, causou algo em Ben, um alívio, um bem estar, uma sensação boa que ele ainda não sabia como nomear. Talvez fosse o contentamento de vê-la mais risonha e relaxada do que quando ele a conheceu.

-Bom, sra. Deacon, foi outra tarde agradável com sua família, muito obrigado por isso de novo - Joe agradeceu - mas nós já vamos, não queremos dar mais trabalho e o Ben tem os compromissos dele.

-Acho que não tá tão cedo pra vocês irem, mas tudo bem, te entendo - Josh falou - mas voltem quando puderem, vai ser muito bom ter vocês de novo.

-Claro, Josh, eu gostei muito de conhecer vocês - Ben sorriu.

-Então, está combinado, podem vir outro dia, tá bem? - convidou a sra. Deacon.

-Está bem - concordou Joe por ele e Ben, antes que o amigo pudesse reagir ao contrário.

Os dois se despediram de todos, com Ben e Georgia levando um pequeno segundo a mais até ele seguir seu caminho e ela continuar na casa dos avós. Joe deixou que Ben falasse o quanto tinha se divertido com a conversa dos garotos Deacon, enquanto os dois esperavam por um ônibus. Quando finalmente se sentaram, Joe escolheu um assunto peculiar para conversarem.

-Então, aqueles conselhos pra Georgia... De repente você ficou tão sábio... - disse Joseph, meio desconfiado.

-Ah Gwilym disse a mesma coisa um tempo atrás... - Ben riu - não é nada de sabedoria, eu acho, eu só penso nas possibilidades e tento fazer a melhor escolha possível.

-E isso ajudou a Gia, foi bem legal da sua parte - comentou Joe.

-Sério, não fiz nada demais, eu entendo como é ser jovem e se sentir perdido - Ben explicou - entre eu e você, a minha experiência é mais recente.

-Ah não, Benjamim, já que me chamou de velho, vou jogar pesado com você - Joe fingiu ficar ofendido, usando a brincadeira para chegar onde queria - você e a Georgia se deram muito bem pra quem acabou de se conhecer.

-Pois é, ela é muito legal, inteligente, cheia de planos e interesses pro futuro, isso é bom pra ela - Ben elogiou, mas fez uma careta ao entender o que Joe quis dizer - não senhor, Joseph, eu não estou interessado nela!

-Ninguém disso isso, você que está dizendo - Joe levantou as mãos na defensiva.

-Joe, ela é legal, acho que a gente pode ser amigo, mas ela tá tentando se encontrar, e eu não quero me envolver com ela assim, de jeito nenhum, não é isso que eu sinto - Ben abriu seu coração, de um jeito um pouco mais sério.

-Tá legal, meu amigo, não vou te pressionar sobre isso... - Joe pôs uma mão sobre os ombros dele, despreocupado.

-Sei... - Ben ainda tinha suas dúvidas.

-Eu falo sério - reafirmou Joe.

Ben só balançou a cabeça, acostumado ao jeito do amigo.

Nos pensamentos de Gia, ela custava a acreditar que tinha passado uma tarde com Ben Hardy. Claro, sua família e Joe estavam com eles também, mas quando começaram a conversar, era como se só os dois estivessem ali, numa dimensão separada, dimensão essa em que os devaneios juvenis de Georgia a faziam se derreter.

Ela tinha um tanto de vergonha por admitir, mas durante todo o processo de perguntar a Joe sobre o filme, e ver sobre o elenco, ela tinha desenvolvido uma paixonite por Ben Hardy. Ela o achava incrivelmente fofo, uma gracinha de rapaz, não um galã fatal, mas mais para um namorado atencioso que gostava de dar abraços nos dias chuvosos.

Sim, Georgia tinha consciência que era fantasiar demais, mas ainda assim, ela tinha uma queda por ele. Por isso, ao conhecer Ben, ela tentou se controlar ao máximo, sentia um certo tremor em si, mas pelo menos conseguiu se sentir à vontade o suficiente para conversar com ele e realmente, Ben tinha sido tão atencioso e gentil, que era exatamente como ela o via.

Porém, diante disso tudo, ela foi sensata, não podia esperar que sentimentos incertos fossem garantia de que um dia eles realmente fossem correspondidos. Georgia não amava Ben, apenas gostava dele, ultrapassando só um pouco o nível platônico. Talvez, conforme eles se aproximassem mais, ela veria que tudo se tratava de amizade.

A única coisa que Georgia fez naquele dia, ainda relacionada a Ben, foi seguir seu conselho e tentar trabalhar num roteiro, alguma história que pudesse se desenvolver em algo do interesse de algum estúdio.

De volta ao apartamento, Joe e Ben ficaram um tempo assistindo TV, qualquer coisa que os distraísse nas opções de streaming que tinham. Um tanto entediado, foi a vez de Ben ter uma ideia.

-Será que o Gwil se importaria de fazermos uma visita pra ele? - perguntou o mais novo.

-Olha, talvez seja um pouco tarde pra isso, mas podemos ligar, seria melhor - Joe sugeriu.

Ben assentiu, gostando da ideia e ligando imediatamente. A vídeo chamada demorou um pouco, mas foi justificada quando a carinha de Edith apareceu na tela, ela estava apoiada no peito de seu pai, olhando com curiosidade para a tela do celular.

-Olha, Di, é o tio Ben, diz oi pra ele - a voz de Gwilym apareceu fora da tela.

-Oi, Edith, e oi Gwil, espero não estar atrapalhando - Ben falou.

-Não, não se preocupa, estou olhando a Edith enquanto a Lou termina umas correções - Gwilym se explicou, aparecendo na tela dessa vez - e você, Benny? Tudo bem, cara?

-Tudo ótimo, estava pensando em dar uma passada aí, mas tá meio tarde e além disso, você tem trabalho amanhã - se justificou o mais novo.

-É, tem razão, mas obrigado por ligar - Gwilym agradeceu.

-Falando em trabalho, pode falar dos sets e tudo mais pra gente? - Joe se intrometeu na conversa - quer dizer, não pode contar do roteiro pra gente, mas sobre as outras coisas...

-Ah tem sido bem legal, eu fiquei muito admirado com a TARDIS, parecia tão real, sem contar de quando a gente vai pro Egito Antigo e... - Gwilym se interrompeu - acho que falei demais.

-Bom, você podia pelo menos mostrar umas fotos pra nós, se tirou alguma foto legal - Ben tentou remediar.

-Fotos? Que fotos, Benny! Seria legal se a gente fosse até lá pessoalmente! - Joe opinou outra vez.

-Engraçado, sugeri a mesma coisa pra Lou um tempo atrás... Tá, rapazes, acho que podem me visitar no set, num dia mais propício, eu aviso vocês, tá legal? - sugeriu Gwil.

-Me parece ótimo - Joe concordou por ele e por Ben.

-Tudo bem então - disse Gwilym por fim.

Para ele, era gratificante ver o quanto sua família whovian também estava empolgada com seu trabalho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez, mais da nossa dupla favorita, e é claro, um pouco de Bengia, yay! É só o começo, muita coisa vai acontecer, espero que vocês gostem! Até a próxima!


	10. O trabalho de Jane

Gwilym olhava para o espelho numa mistura de satisfação e nojo. Os maquiadores trabalhavam no seu rosto durante a maior parte da tarde, desde que ele havia chegado e, até agora, não tinham terminado, mas tudo levava a crer que esse tempo tinha sido bem gasto e valido a pena.

Havia uma ferida horrível na lateral do rosto do ator, um corte que vinha da têmpora direita até a base do queixo, atingindo um pouco do seu pescoço. Enquanto via o ferimento, sua mente se esforçava muito para crer que aquilo não era real, o que ajudava era não estar sentindo dor nenhuma, ainda assim, era impressionante. Por um momento, ele pensou como Edith ou Louisa reagiriam ao ver aquela imagem medonha, provavelmente sentiriam um medo terrível, principalmente sua filhinha, e assim, Gwilym desejou que elas não o vissem daquele jeito, nem por maquiagem, nem na vida real.

Finalmente, terminaram o trabalho e Jodie e Gwilym foram chamados para a gravação. Ela também olhou impressionada para a ferida de mentira.

-Caramba, Gwil, fizeram um belo estrago em você - Jodie fez caretas ao dizer isso.

-Pois é, também me impressionei, só espero que minha filha não me veja assim, ela ia se assustar tanto - lamentou ele.

-Você tem uma filha? Eu não sabia, que idade ela tem? - Jodie se encantou com esse fato.

-Um ano e 7 meses, ela se chama Edith, acabou de aprender a andar - Gwilym disse com orgulho.

A conversa deles foi interrompida com o início das gravações. Cenas muito dramáticas se seguiram, no episódio, Terry corria contra o tempo e ignorava a própria dor, tentando salvar a Doutora e ajudá-la ao mesmo tempo. A senhora do tempo achou que seu amigo estava morrendo e tentou de tudo para ajudá-lo. Depois de vários retakes, os atores foram liberados, mas antes que os maquiadores retirassem toda a sua incrível e impressionante obra do rosto de Gwilym, ele registrou uma foto da sua imagem horripilante, embora soubesse que não poderia postar nada até que o episódio fosse exibido na TV.

Enquanto ele estava sentado esperando a maquiagem ser tirada, ele notou algo na manga da sua camisa que tinha notado só agora, um rasgo do pulso até o cotovelo, que não estava no roteiro.

"Só eu mesmo pra ser tão desastrado, bem que a Lou tem razão de me chamar de atrapalhado..." ele pensou, rindo baixinho.

Devido a esse pequeno contratempo, Gwilym sabia que teria que fazer uma visita à sala de Jane, o que ele achou uma boa oportunidade para conversar mais com a moça. Ele foi até lá quando foi liberado, depois de se trocar, encontrando a figurinista costurando um vestido vinho enorme, da era vitoriana, que parecia ser bem trabalhoso. Havia rugas de concentração na testa dela, o óculos estava na ponta do nariz, Gwilym que usava óculos de leitura sabia que isso podia ser bem incômodo, mas mesmo assim, Jane parecia não se importar, nada a atrapalharia de fazer seu trabalho.

O som da máquina de costura preencheu o ambiente, depois, deu uma pausa, quando Jane parou para inspecionar seu trabalho, com a peça nas mãos. Só então Gwil julgou o momento propício para comunicar à figurinista seu problema.

-Oi, Jane, desculpa interromper, mas preciso da sua ajuda - ele disse, simpático.

-Claro, Gwilym, o que posso fazer por você? - ela se ofereceu.

-Bom, eu rasguei minha camisa acidentalmente nas gravações, então acho que você poderia consertar, por favor? - ele ficou um tanto sem graça, envergonhado por ser desastrado, entregando a peça de roupa para ela.

-Ah isso acontece, eu acho, quer dizer, não tem problema, foi um acidente - ela deixou claro, inspecionando o rasgo na camisa em suas mãos - é que é a primeira vez que eu trabalho pra uma série de TV, então deve ser bem frequente esses acidentes acontecerem.

-Pode ser que eu também seja desastrado - Gwilym riu de si mesmo - mas se serve de consolo, a cena que nós gravamos foi muito intensa, sabe? Correria, e se arrastar no chão, morte iminente, explosões, que vão ser adicionadas depois por computação gráfica...

-Uau! Então foi um dia bem agitado pra você, deve estar amando esse trabalho - Jane sorriu, começando a trabalhar no conserto, preferindo costurar à mão para que o conserto ficasse mais sútil, ela pegou agulha e linha, e começou a costurar.

-Ah sim, eu sou muito fã da série, sério, mas e você? Tá gostando também? - ele perguntou por curiosidade.

-Com certeza, a série é maravilhosa, e eu amo poder criar os figurinos pra ela, é uma coisa que eu sempre quis, mesmo antes de vir pra Inglaterra - Jane contou, olhando ocasionalmente entre Gwilym e a costura.

-Então, você não é de Londres, você é da Austrália, não é? Desculpa eu ser direto assim, é que dá pra saber pelo sotaque - ele disse um tanto sem graça.

-Ah sim, sou de Perth, e não se preocupe, eu sou uma orgulhosa australiana, é que pra mim foi melhor vir pra cá do que ficar lá, mas eu sinto falta de casa às vezes, como todo mundo - disse Jane.

-Eu sei como é, seu país é lindo a propósito, eu visitei Darwin e Adelaide, as ilhas Tiwi também, quando trabalhei lá - Gwilym contou.

-Eu sei, você fez Top End Wedding, é o filme de casamento mais fofo e original que eu já vi! E representaram a Austrália tão bem - quando deu por si, Jane tinha se empolgado outra vez - você tá tão bem nesse filme...

-Obrigado - ele achou inesperada a reação dela.

-Desculpe eu me empolgar, é que, vou confessar uma coisa - ela deu uma risadinha nervosa antes de prosseguir - eu vi você e os outros rapazes em "Bohemian Rhapsody" e virei fã do Queen por causa disso, eu não queria parecer tão fangirl, mas o filme é demais, e a banda também... vocês estão tão iguaizinhos a banda, é incrível, enfim, se não for demais, pode me dar um autógrafo?

-Não é demais não - Gwil a compreendeu, agradecido pela admiração dela - eu que agradeço por todos os seus elogios, e por gostar tanto do nosso trabalho. Eu posso te dar um autógrafo agora mesmo.

-Não, sim, quer dizer - Jane respirou profundamente - tem um pôster do filme lá em casa, eu trago amanhã e você assina nele, pode ser?

-Estamos combinados - Gwilym assentiu.

Ele estava feliz por poder fazer um favor especial a uma amiga e ela estava feliz por finalmente ter conseguido pedir a Gwilym o que queria sem parecer chata ou irritante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa foi a Jane representando todos nós. Será que ela vai conhecer o Ben, o Joe e o Rami também? Veremos nos próximos capítulos, tchau!


	11. A história de Gia

Georgia acordou disposta naquele domingo. Para ela, era o dia e a hora perfeitos para ela fazer o que pretendia. Pela fresta da janela do seu quarto, dava para ver que ainda estava escuro, checando o despertador, ela viu que eram exatamente 5:26 da manhã, o que significava que seus pais ainda estavam dormindo profundamente e a casa estaria em paz e silêncio absoluto.

Durante toda a semana, o conselho de Ben foi sendo constante na mente de Georgia, e ela percebeu que estava na hora de agir, não hesitar tanto para escolher o que fazer, apenas focar num único objetivo e fazer o seu melhor para alcançá-lo.

Depois de decidir escrever um roteiro, não sabendo muito bem como fazer isso, mas seguindo seus instintos e um certo padrão que ela julgava estar correto, deu início à sua história. Em frente ao computador, Georgia começou a digitar os acontecimentos, partindo de uma ideia principal, um céu estrelado sobre o deserto americano. Era o cenário, o ambiente que tudo aconteceria, depois surgiram os personagens, Sharon era a protagonista, uma jovem moça mestiça, seu pai era um antigo escravo, sua mãe uma mulher de não muitas posses além da fazenda em que a família morava.

Conforme a história foi avançando, e Georgia foi ambientando tudo, com personagens secundários aqui e ali, mas algumas pequenas cenas, os outros personagens principais foram surgindo, Ernest, um veterano da Guerra Civil que mantinha seu bom humor como uma arma contra os traumas da guerra, Janet, uma cozinheira irritada e impaciente, cansada de aguentar clientes impertinentes em sua pensão, e por fim, Alfred, que tinha vindo diretamente da Irlanda para estudar artefatos arqueológicos de antigos povos indígenas que habitaram a região.

Em certo ponto, com cenas mais empolgantes e ideias mirabolantes surgindo na cabeça da menina, Georgia foi se animando cada vez mais, sorrindo diante da tela sozinha, admirada com o trabalho que estava criando. Quando o cansaço bateu, ela se espreguiçou, salvou tudo e imprimiu uma primeira cópia, deixando em cima da sua mesa. Depois de tanto esforço, acabou cedendo ao sono outra vez, seus pais não se importariam se ela dormisse até mais tarde no domingo.

Georgia levantou-se por volta das 11 da manhã, ainda estava um pouco sonolenta, mas mesmo assim, se esforçou para lavar o rosto e se vestir. Deu uma olhada de relance no seu roteiro, o projeto ainda não tinha um nome, ela só tinha colocado "HISTÓRIA DE SHARON TEZ POR GEORGIA DEACON". Era como se o papel a estivesse encarando, a obrigando, ordenando que fizesse mais uma coisa necessária naquele dia. Ela suspirou fundo e fez o que sentiu que precisava fazer.

Georgia desceu as escadas da casa, com o amontoado de papel debaixo do braço, o que logo chamou a atenção de sua mãe.

-Bom dia, flor do dia - Eliza sorriu - tem algum compromisso pra hoje?

-Bom dia, e não, não tenho, por que? - perguntou Gia de volta.

-Esses papéis parecem ser bem importantes - a mãe deduziu.

-Bom, e são mesmo - foi tudo que a jovem conseguiu dizer no momento, mordendo o lábio.

Georgia queria estar mais preparada para isso, para contar sua decisão, mas precisava de um pouco mais de coragem. Nada como café da manhã para ajudar nisso. Ela beijou o rosto do pai, que estava sentado à mesa e só depois procurou algo para comer. Com o pratinho cheio de torradas na sua frente e uma bela xícara de chá Earl Grey, Georgia se sentou na frente de Robert. Eliza não demorou muito a se juntar ao marido, percebendo que a filha estava apreensiva com alguma coisa.

-Bom, mãe, pai, tem algo que eu preciso contar pra vocês, é muito importante - ela iniciou o assunto depois de terminar de comer.

-Está bem, querida, estamos ouvindo - Robert a deixou livre para falar.

-Eu pensei muito, pensei de verdade, bastante, considerei todas as possibilidades, tudo a favor e contra e eu acho que eu decidi o que eu quero fazer da minha vida - Gia disse, determinada.

-Calma, isso parece ser muito sério, mas não precisa se preocupar tanto - a mãe aconselhou.

-Eu preciso sim, mãe - reafirmou Georgia - porque a minha escolha tem muitos riscos.

-Tudo bem, é melhor dizer logo - Robert foi ficando preocupado.

-Eu só peço que não riam - suplicou a menina e os pais redobraram sua atenção para levá-la a sério - eu decidi ser roteirista, estive trabalhando num roteiro hoje de manhã, e eu vou ver se algum estúdio compra a ideia, mas não se preocupem, eu pretendo me inscrever na faculdade de cinema e tudo mais, vou fazer um financiamento, vou pagar assim que puder, mas mãe, pai, é o que eu quero fazer, é o que eu sinto que me deixaria feliz pro resto da vida.

-Bem, Gia, se é isso que você quer, não vamos dizer não - Eliza respondeu por ela e pelo marido - eu confesso que não era bem isso que eu estava esperando, mas me parece que você já tem tudo bem planejado e é só seguir a risca.

-Eu concordo com sua mãe - Robert sorriu - eu só te peço que não desista, continue sendo corajosa e determinada, e caso as coisas não deem tão certo nas primeiras vezes, vamos estar aqui, continuando a te apoiar, sem falta.

-Ah obrigada, obrigada - Georgia se levantou de uma vez e abraçou os dois - vocês não imaginam o quanto eu estou aliviada por ouvir isso, tiraram um grande peso das minhas costas.

-E nós estamos felizes por te ver tão leve - sorriu a mãe dela, contente.

-Mas Liz, eu ainda tenho que falar uma coisa - Rob fez questão de dizer.

-O que? - sua esposa ficou curiosa.

-Era de se esperar que a nossa Georgia tivesse um pouco a ver com o George Lucas - ponderou ele.

Gia riu, rindo da referência à origem do seu nome, como seu ela e o criador de Star Wars eram cineastas, mas Eliza balançou a cabeça, achando a piada um tanto boba.

-Vou considerar isso um elogio - retomou a filha - quero que leiam meu roteiro, quero que sejam os primeiros a lerem, por favor.

-Está bem, srta. Roteirista - a mãe disse num tom de elogio.

Os pais de Georgia leram seu roteiro juntos, sentados um do lado do outro. Era um dos momentos mais bonitos que a filha deles já tinha os visto, mais uma vez eles mostravam a união da família e o amor e apoio que sempre dariam a ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, e essa é a carreira que a nossa menina Gia quer seguir, se vai dar certo, não posso dizer ainda, mas eu espero que sim. Até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Planos secretos

Quando Lucy se espreguiçou, finalmente despertando, por um segundo seu cérebro estranhou onde ela estava, até se lembrar da visita a Rami. Era incrível como ela se sentia tão confortável ali, tudo isso se devia muito à simples presença e companhia de Rami, e por ele ser tão atencioso. Bem, atencioso até demais, ela estranhou abrir os olhos e encontrar o namorado a encarando. Sua expressão era uma gracinha, de apaixonado, mas mesmo assim, era meio estranho ele ficar ali a olhando dormir. Lucy decidiu fazer uma nota mental de que talvez essa fosse uma das manias secretas dele. Para ter certeza disso, ela pensou que não custava muito perguntar.

-Oi, bom dia... - murmurou ela.

-Bom dia - Rami sorriu e se sentou na cama, a beijando logo em seguida.

-Escuta, faz muito tempo que tá aí ou só chegou agora? - perguntou ela, casualmente.

-Ah acho que faz um tempo que tô aqui, desculpa por isso, acho que te assustei - ele comentou.

-Pra ser sincera, Rami, assustou sim - Lucy acabou rindo - é meio estranho você acordar com alguém já te olhando.

-Me desculpa por isso - ele corou um pouco e foi sincero em suas desculpas, mas não perdeu o bom humor - mas a culpa é sua.

-Minha culpa? Como assim, Malek? - ela abriu um sorriso de indignação.

-Você é muito linda quando tá dormindo - Rami balançou a cabeça, como se isso fosse irremediável - eu me perdi olhando pra você e nas minhas lembranças.

-Lembranças? O que tava pensando, hein? - Lucy ficou curiosa.

-Em nós, como foi que nos tornamos amigos, até chegar aqui - ele deu um sorriso tímido.

-Boas lembranças, eu gosto de como tudo deu certo - comentou ela.

-Eu também - concordou Rami, completando com outro beijo.

Ele deixou a namorada à vontade para se arrumar e esperou por ela sentado na mesa do café da manhã. Lucy se sentou com ele e eles comeram juntos, aproveitando para olhar nas suas redes sociais. As fotos de Joe na Inglaterra logo a fizeram sentir saudade dele.

-Então o Joe foi mesmo pra Londres - Lucy puxou assunto.

-Ah sim, ele me avisou que iria, disse que a ideia inicial foi da mãe dele, mas quer saber? Acho que no fundo ele queria ir também, e vai ser bom pra ele, depois de tudo que aconteceu - comentou Rami.

-Pois é, é bem difícil, mas estou contente por ver que ele está se sentindo melhor agora - ela suspirou pelo amigo.

Depois de um tempo, Rami voltou a olhar para Lucy, numa expectativa de alguma coisa que ela ainda não tinha entendido direito o que era.

-Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? - ele finalmente disse alguma coisa, além de ficar só olhando.

-Um passeio em Nova York é sempre bom, eu gosto daqui de verdade, muito por sua causa, mas também por outras coisas - contou Lucy.

-Ah é? O que mais te faz gostar tanto daqui? - ele fez uma cara de intrigado que a fez rir.

-Bom, os pontos turísticos são legais, o Central Park me parece um lugar bem pacífico e tranquilo, e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gosto de fazer compras! - ela deu um sorriso condescendente e riu.

-Sabia que ia dizer algo desse tipo - Rami deixou escapar.

-O que eu posso fazer? Eu sou um tantinho materialista - ela brincou.

-Não, você não é assim, Lucy Boynton - ele balançou a cabeça, se aproximando dela, roubando outro beijo.

-Eu posso me acostumar com isso, sabia? - ela falou, aproveitando o momento - café da manhã me esperando assim que eu acordo, um namorado que me ama, é tudo que eu precisava.

-Sério que queria isso todo dia? - ele falou num tom que Lucy entendeu como brincadeira, afinal, era isso que eles estavam fazendo, brincando entre as entrelinhas de um sentimento real, mas para Rami, aquela pergunta era um teste.

-É muito bom ter tudo isso - ela deu de ombros e riu outra vez, foi um sinal de que ela não tinha entendido o que ele realmente queria dizer.

Assim, eles saíram juntos para o passeio na cidade, andaram despreocupadamente, como se fossem um casal normal, até alguns fãs aparecerem e os lembrarem de quem eram. Ainda era surreal conciliar o sucesso que "Bohemian Rhapsody" tinha sido e como tudo isso repercutia para Rami e Lucy, muito disso era resultado do bom trabalho deles e era sempre gratificante receber reconhecimento e atenção. Tirar fotos e dar autógrafos era algo com o qual eles estavam se acostumando, algo em comum que eles compartilhavam, dois artistas em ascensão começando a lidar com uma fama até então recente.

Rami e Lucy se divertiram juntos naquele dia, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, mas algo estava escondido dentro da mente dele, um verdadeiro segredo, que não o deixava em paz. Lucy era a mulher de sua vida, sua luz, sua direção, quem fazia sua vida fazer todo sentido, onde estava todo seu coração, e com toda certeza sobre tudo isso, tudo que Rami queria era se casar com ela.

O problema era saber se era isso que Lucy queria também. Por enquanto, eles estavam tendo um bom relacionamento, saudável e estável, conhecendo melhor um ao outro, tudo estava bem entre eles, mas Rami se sentia pronto para o próximo passo, só não queria assustar Lucy com um pedido surpreendente, ele gostaria de saber a opinião dela primeiro, ter certeza se estavam pensando da mesma forma sobre o mesmo assunto.

Quando ele mencionou estarem juntos todos os dias, ele esperou que ela elaborasse mais, que chegasse até a pensar e dizer que seria bom morarem juntos. Mas ela apenas riu e brincou, típica Lucy que ele amava, mas talvez fosse o contexto da conversa, eles estavam apenas brincando. Ele começou a pensar de uma maneira melhor de trazer o assunto à tona.

Na hora do almoço, sentaram-se juntos, Rami continuava sorrindo, enquanto olhava para ela, e ela felizmente, o olhava com a mesma afeição. De repente, ela se surpreendeu com algo que tinha visto no celular.

-Ai meu Deus, você tinha visto isso? - Lucy virou o celular para Rami, ele conseguiu captar uma foto de Gwilym e o logo de Doctor Who do lado.

-Gwil vai fazer Doctor Who? Sério? - a notícia impressionou Rami.

-É sim, é verdade, nossa, ele deve tá tão feliz - comentou Lucy.

-Com certeza, e eu também, tenho certeza que a série vai ficar ainda melhor com ele - Rami sorriu.

Assim, os dois deram parabéns a Gwilym por mensagem, e os planos de Rami ficaram para outro momento mais oportuno que surgisse depois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é galera, as coisas estão ficando sérias, mas será que esses dois se casam também? Não percam os próximos capítulos!


	13. Uma ideia melhor

Jane terminava de inspecionar os figurinos que seriam usados naquela tarde de gravações quando Gwilym tinha chegado, justamente na hora de ele se trocar.

-Boa tarde, Jane, tudo bem? - ele a cumprimentou antes de qualquer coisa.

-Oi, Gwil, estava esperando por você - ela sorriu, entregando as roupas que Terry usaria no episódio que gravariam naquele dia.

-Obrigado - ele agradeceu e se lembrou de dizer mais uma coisa, que era importante - ah, espero que não tenha esquecido do seu pôster, porque não esqueci de autografá-lo.

-Ah não, de jeito nenhum, na verdade eu o deixei em cima do sofá assim que cheguei em casa, sabe? Pra eu passar pelo corredor na hora de vir trabalhar e não esquecer - Jane deu uma risadinha pela sua estratégia.

-Está bem então, eu vou lá e nos vemos depois - Gwilym se despediu.

-Ok, bom trabalho - a figurinista desejou.

-Obrigado - ele agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu.

Gwilym estava grato pelas cenas de hoje serem mais tranquilas. Não havia tanta correria assim, mas havia tensão quando a Doutora tentava resolver um problema de matemática que ainda por cima envolvia a irmã de Terry. Foi um pouco intenso na parte dramática do episódio para Gwilym, mas ele amava cenas assim, era aí que suas habilidades de atuação eram testadas ao extremo, mostrando que era capaz de emocionar quem estivesse assistindo.

Jodie, Gwil e o restante do elenco tiveram um pequeno momento de intervalo, em que todo mundo pôde conversar um pouco mais entre si e ao mesmo tempo, descansar das gravações. Foi nesse período que ele teve uma ideia. Entre os atores que estavam presente ali, o assunto sobre atuação e métodos diferentes para isso surgiu, o que fez Gwilym lembrar de como Ben, Joe e Rami focavam de forma diferente antes de entrarem no personagem e, ao recordar dos seus três amigos, pensou em algo mais que deixaria Jane muito feliz.

Um pouco depois, o trabalho foi retomado, muitas cenas foram refeitas, principalmente algumas falas marcantes da Doutora, e depois que o diretor sentiu que tinha material suficiente e satisfatório, a equipe foi dispensada para voltar para casa, mais um dia de missão cumprida e trabalho bem feito tinha se passado.

-Jane, voltei! - Gwilym a chamou, aproveitando um momento de pausa da figurinista em seu trabalho.

-Oi, então, aqui tá meu pôster, claro, se não se importar de autografar agora, se você tiver qualquer outra coisa pra fazer, eu espero, não tem problema - ela ofereceu o pôster, mas o recolheu um pouco, enquanto falava, meio afobada.

-Não, eu posso autografar agora mesmo - Gwil deu um sorriso conciliador - mas... eu andei pensando numa outra possibilidade também.

-É mesmo? - aquilo atiçou a curiosidade de Jane - o que foi que eu... enfim, que foi você pensou?

-Pensei que Ben e Joe também poderiam assinar - ele contou de uma vez - sabe, Joe está em Londres agora, e o Rami, bom, não sei quando o Rami poderia vir pra cá, mas...

-Sério? Não, não, não precisa incomodar o sr. Malek, se só os senhores Hardy e Mazzello assinarem, e você, claro, já vai ser bom pra mim - ela ficou empolgada com a possibilidade.

-Na verdade, Jane, eles tiveram a ideia de vir um dia me visitar aqui no set, a minha esposa também queria vir, e se eu trouxesse os meninos amanhã, pra te conhecer também? - Gwilym fez mais uma sugestão, que deixou sua amiga ainda mais animada e empolgada, e sem palavras também.

-Faria isso mesmo, Gwilym? Nem sei como agradecer - ela quis abraçá-lo, mas se conteve.

-Bom, não tem de que, eu só preciso te dar um conselho pra quando conhecer os meninos - acrescentou ele.

-Ah sim, pode dizer - Jane voltou a se conter.

-Eles vão ficar muito sem graça se chamar eles de senhor, são só Joe e Ben mesmo - Gwilym riu baixinho.

-Claro, sou só eu que sou tão formal, são manias do trabalho, sabe? O profissionalismo e o respeito e tudo mais, sempre te aconselham a chamar os atores pelo sobrenome, mas pode deixar, vou usar só os primeiros nomes - Jane fez um gesto que mostrou que ela descartaria ser formal demais com os amigos de Gwilym.

-Eu sei - Gwil concordou com ela, e então autografou o pôster de Jane.

Era o clássico pôster com o amarelo e o roxo em destaque, e a silhueta curvada de Rami como Freddie cantando no Live Aid, no meio. Eles se despediram mais uma vez e, voltando para casa, Gwilym estava disposto a reforçar o convite para que Louisa e os meninos viessem até o set de Doctor Who.

Ao chegar em casa, ele encontrou a esposa sentada com Edith, observando a filhinha comer uns pedacinhos de pera de um jeitinho muito fofo, parecia que era a fruta favorita dela.

-Olá, meus amores! - ele cumprimentou a família, beijando Louisa e a bochecha de Edith rapidamente.

-Oi, Gwil, tudo bem lá no trabalho hoje? - perguntou a sra. Lee cordialmente.

-Ah sim, sim - ele assentiu - é, Lou, lembra quando falei de você ir visitar o set? Acho que amanhã seria um bom dia pra você ir.

-Sério? Tá bem, eu vou, e não tem problema eu levar a Di, né? - ela quis ter certeza.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, eu vou amar que minhas duas estrelas estejam lá - Gwil sorriu, satisfeito - também vou chamar o Ben e o Joe pra irem.

-E você pode levar todo mundo com você, sem problemas? Não quero o Chibnall te dando bronca por causa disso - Louisa disse em tom de brincadeira.

-Não, ele disse que não tinha problema no dia que eu perguntei, e vocês não vão sair por aí espalhando spoilers e outros detalhes que vocês virem - ponderou ele.

-Eu sei que eu consigo guardar segredo, só não sei o Joe - Louisa acabou rindo, o que fez seu marido sorrir.

-Eu sei que você tá brincando, ele vai guardar segredo sim - Gwilym deu crédito ao amigo.

Já que Louisa tinha aceitado o convite, agora só faltava falar com Joe e Ben. Gwilym enviou a mesma mensagem para os dois, separadamente.

"Topa ir ao set com a Louisa amanhã?"

A dupla de amigos recebeu a mensagem ao mesmo tempo, e estavam no mesmo lugar quando leram, o que os fez reagir quase que juntos.

-Uhul! - gritou Joe.

-Cara! - exclamou Ben - o Gwil me chamou pra ir ao set.

-Eu também, Benny, com certeza a gente vai - confirmou Joe.

Eles responderam positivamente e Gwilym sorriu, só de ler podia imaginar o entusiasmo deles.

"Passem aqui depois das 11, vamos estar esperando" foi a resposta dele, e assim, os Lee tinham um encontro muito whovian marcado com Joe e Ben, o que deixou todos eles ansiosos. Os meninos e Louisa tentaram imaginar como tudo seria, enquanto Gwilym só queria ver a reação feliz e entusiasmada deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui temos Jane representando todos nós e Gwilym sendo um amigo e marido muito legal, mesmo. Em breve vamos ver toda essa galera no trabalho dele e aprontando, só um pouquinho. Até o próximo capítulo!


	14. Encontro Molhado

Louisa saiu com muita pressa do trabalho naquele dia, tanta que poderia até se equiparar à pressa dos seus alunos quando as aulas terminavam.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, sra. Lee? - alguns ousaram perguntar, estranhando o comportamento dela, ela sempre esperava todos saírem primeiro.

-Nada, só um encontro muito especial com o meu marido - ela deu um sorriso satisfeito e seus alunos adolescentes entenderam seu romance exagerado.

Ao chegar em casa, Gwilym e Edith estavam prontos para o seu grande passeio. Almoçaram juntos antes de saírem e só então, Gwilym as levou para conhecer seu trabalho. A criança dentro de Louisa se sentia viajando no próprio tempo e espaço por vários multiversos, como se de repente o carro da família tivesse se transformado na TARDIS. 

Ao passarem pelo estacionamento do principal estúdio da BBC, ela começou a sentir o coração palpitar, pensando que era ali que era fabricada uma das suas coisas favoritas do mundo inteiro, e que ela guardava no coração com todo carinho.

Desceram do carro, Louisa segurava a filhinha nos braços, mas Edith deu um impulso para descer para o chão, sua mãe concedeu seu desejo e a menina quase saiu correndo, mas seus pais foram espertos o suficiente para alcançá-la. Edith então aceitou as mãos que papai e mamãe lhe ofereceram, e os três andaram juntos até o local de trabalho de Gwilym.

Durante o pequeno trajeto, a sra. Lee se deu de cara com um grande outdoor de Doctor Who, com a foto preliminar da Doutora com Terry ao seu lado. Mais uma vez, Louisa passou pela estranha sensação de ver seu marido como outra pessoa. Ela olhou com curiosidade e espanto para o material de divulgação.

-Isso é meio prematuro... - Gwilym comentou, ao acompanhar o olhar da esposa - digo, não vão divulgar esse pôster agora, só depois da temporada concluída.

-Entendi - Louisa assentiu meio distraída - uau...

-Desculpe a má impressão - ele já foi pedindo desculpas, achando que ela tinha se ofendido.

-Gwilym Lee, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não me assusto mais com sua fama tanto assim, isso é incrível, de verdade, estou orgulhosa de você, meu amor - Louisa voltou ao tom brincalhão de sempre, beijando a bochecha dele rapidamente, quebrando toda a tensão do momento. 

Eles perceberam mais pessoas chegando até ali e ficaram contentes por ser justamente Ben e Joe.

-Coincidência a gente se ver bem aqui - Ben comentou.

-Pois é, estávamos vendo uma coisa - explicou Gwilym - então estão prontos?

-Acho que sim - Joe assentiu, encarando a aventura.

Gwilym guiou o caminho, os apresentando primeiro para Chris Chibnall e depois para Jodie Whittaker, que tinha acabado de chegar. Joe e Ben teceram elogios a ela, como eles amavam sua versão da Doutora, por ela ser espontânea, divertida e cheia de manias. Um pouco depois, ela e Louisa se conheceram e Jodie ficou encantada com Edith.

-Ah meu Deus, essa é sua filhinha, Gwil? Ela é tão linda... - a atriz se aproximou da pequena srta. Lee, que pareceu reconhecê-la na hora, a olhando com olhos arregalados - oi Edith, sou eu, a Doutora!

Edith acabou rindo da empolgação de Jodie. Eventualmente, as visitas se sentaram, enquanto toda a equipe trabalhava para começar as gravações. Antes que começassem, Gwilym levou a esposa e os amigos para mais alguns lugares, como o cenário da TARDIS, que deixou os três de boca aberta.

-Cara, isso é muito real... - murmurou Ben, olhando o lugar.

-Olha todos esses botões! - Joe ficou de olho no painel de controle, se controlando para não apertar tudo de uma vez.

-Vê se não quebra nada, Joe - Louisa brincou, percebendo as intenções dele.

-Não, eu não vou, pode deixar, isso aqui é sagrado demais pra eu quebrar - decidiu ele por fim, ainda observando tudo, maravilhado.

-Lindo... - murmurou Edith ao lado da mãe, prestando atenção nas cores brilhantes à sua volta - lindo...

-O que? O que, meu amor? Você tá falando? Gwilym, meninos, olha a Di falando... - Louisa se empolgou diante de tamanha façanha da filha.

-Lindo... Lindo! Lindo! - ela repetiu mais um pouco, seu pai riu pela descoberta dela, beijando sua bochecha.

-Linda é você, minha menininha - Gwilym sorriu para ela outra vez.

Com certeza tinha sido marcante para os Lee ver sua filha falando pela primeira vez dentro da TARDIS. Gwil continuou mostrando mais coisas, chegando a se perder no tempo um pouco, o que fez uma Jane agitada correr atrás dele, com um copo de chá na mão.

Enquanto eles estavam conhecendo tudo, Jane já estava adiantando o trabalho e ela realmente precisava que Gwilym provasse uma armadura, por isso correu atrás dele, aproveitando para pegar um chá gelado no caminho. O problema foi que sua pressa a fez cometer um terrível acidente. 

Havia um homem ao lado de Gwilym, um pouco mais baixo que ele. Na visão de Jane, era como se ele fosse um obstáculo que a estava desviando de falar com quem precisava. Conforme foi chegando mais perto, ela pretendia pedir licença, mas o homem se virou bruscamente para olhar para alguma coisa atrás de si, e o choque contra Jane foi inevitável. Trombaram um no outro, se molhando de chá gelado igualmente.

-Meu Deus do céu, me desculpa, me desculpa mesmo, não queria que... - a voz de Joe Mazzello falhou um pouco depois de repetir tantas desculpas.

-Não, eu que me desculpo - Jane olhou pra baixo, sem mal reconhecer quem estava na sua frente - é que eu vim com pressa, não deveria estar correndo com um copo cheio na mão, só vim chamar o Gwil porque o tempo tá curto e... ah meu Deus...

Jane parou de tagarelar e olhou pra frente, reconhecendo em quem tinha trombado.

-Se tiver alguma coisa que eu puder fazer pra te recompensar - Joe tentou oferecer, desesperado.

-Na verdade, tem sim - Jane suspirou, se recuperando do susto - Gwilym, vá pro camarim agora e vá experimentar o que eu já separei pra você, a equipe vai te ajudar a se vestir.

Lee assentiu, meio esbaforido, reconhecendo seu erro em estar meio atrasado.

-Bom, estava falando sobre mim - Joe comentou da atitude da moça que tinha acabado de conhecer.

-É, eu sei, é que eu vim aqui por causa do Gwil, temos os horários para cumprir, mas... - Jane limpou a garganta, olhando de novo para Joe - é um prazer te conhecer, Joe.

-Igualmente, senhorita...? - ele sorriu, simpático.

-Glouster, Jane Glouster - ela se apresentou, se sentindo mais calma - eu sou do departamento de figurino, temos umas roupas sobrando se quiser se trocar, ou pode procurar um pano na cozinha pra secar, se for melhor pra você.

-Acho que vai ser melhor nós dois nos trocarmos - ele ainda lamentava o acidente.

Joe seguiu Jane até a sala dela, dispostos a resolver o problema que tinha surgido tão de repente e que os dois estavam compartilhando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, eu devo dizer que uma das minhas partes favoritas do capítulo é o encontro desastrado da Jane e do Joe. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar no próximo capítulo.


	15. Medo Repentino

Louisa e Ben observaram todo o acidente de um jeito curioso e preocupado, dentro de si, pensaram em fazer alguma e intervir, mas pelo jeito, Jane e Joe eram adultos responsáveis que lidaram com o acidente melhor do que o esperado. A sra. Lee se lembrou de um lugar perto da equipe de filmagem que Gwilym tinha indicado a ela mais cedo, onde ela e Ben poderiam se sentar sem atrapalhar as filmagens e as outras partes do trabalho.

Quanto a Jane, chegando na sua sala, ela escolheu uma camiseta sobressalente para Joe e ofereceu para ele, o deixando à vontade para se trocar. Enquanto isso, ela mesma tentou se secar, torcendo para que sua camiseta não ficasse manchada de chá.

-Obrigado por me socorrer - disse Joseph, ainda um tanto sem graça e um pouco tímido, por ter ficado a sós com a figurinista naquelas circunstâncias - e me desculpa de novo.

-O que? Não, tudo está resolvido, Joe, Joe, espero que não se importe de eu te chamar de Joe, ele disse que eu poderia te chamar de Joe, ele é o Gwilym - Jane respondeu, falando no seu jeito ligeiro, olhando para o chão às vezes, arrumando os óculos por cima do nariz, mexendo na própria franja, tudo estratégia para lidar com nervosismo.

-Então, Gwilym falou de mim pra você, legal, contando que ele tenha contado só as coisas boas - Joe tentou brincar para deixá-la mais calma.

-Na verdade, não precisou muito, eu... bem, não me tenha como uma fã doida, mas eu conheço você, Joe, digo dos filmes, principalmente Bo Rhap - Jane puxou assunto, realmente mais calma - eu amo o Queen hoje em dia muito por causa de vocês, não que a banda original já não seja perfeita e vocês também são, atuando... na verdade, eu disse tudo isso pro Gwil, enfim, só queria dizer que eu te acho uma pessoa muito talentosa.

-Uau, eu... bem não esperava tantos elogios justo aqui, digo, Jodie e Gwil são as estrelas aqui, mas obrigado Jane, de verdade - ele sorriu, e acabou que os dois coraram, Joe por causa dos elogios, Jane por estar tão perto de quem admirava.

Acabou que Joe acabou olhando com curiosidade para os arredores, admirando as peças de roupas ali, e Jane seguiu seu olhar.

-Foi você quem fez tudo isso? - perguntou ele, casualmente.

-Bom, eu desenhei tudo isso, mas minha equipe de costura tornou tudo possível - ela foi modesta e realista.

Nisso, Joe acabou perguntando mais sobre o processo de figurino e Jane ficou feliz em falar sobre algo que gostava tanto. Enquanto eles nem viam o tempo passar na sua própria conversa particular, o restante da equipe preparava outras partes importantes para trazer o roteiro de Chris Chibnall à vida. Ben, Louisa e Edith viram Jodie e Gwilym atuarem na superfície de um planeta estranho, que tinha sido criado no estúdio. Era cercado por estruturas retorcidas e aparentemente velhas e abandonadas, característica essa tão notória que a própria Doutora falava para Terry sobre isso.

Eles tiveram outra pequena pausa, Gwilym veio conversar um pouco com sua esposa, sua filha e seu amigo, sentindo falta de Joe.

-O que estão achando? - perguntou ele.

-Maravilhoso, Gwil - Ben deu um pequeno sorriso.

-É incrível pensar em como uma coisa que parece tão simples e presa a um espaço confinado vira algo tão épico quando a gente assiste pela TV - Louisa apontou, encantada.

Ela observou seu marido voltar a trabalhar e então, uma movimentação perto deles chamou a atenção dela. Pessoas da equipe empurravam estruturas enormes com formatos um tanto cômicos, em forma de saleiros, mas para Louisa, não tinha nada de cômico nisso. A criança dentro dela apenas viu uma horda de daleks vindo ameaçadoramente em sua direção.

Lou ficou assustada, sentindo as costas e o pescoço se arrepiarem, ela respirou fundo, tentando não alarmar Ben e Edith, nem chamar atenção de nenhum funcionário e muito menos atrapalhar Gwilym.

-Tá tudo bem, Lou? - Ben se inclinou na direção dela, percebendo seu incômodo.

-Tô, tô sim - ela foi rápida ao responder, tentando despistar seu medo - eu... será que pode ficar com a Edith só um pouquinho, por favor?

-Claro - Ben assentiu, mesmo tendo seus próprios receios em cuidar de crianças, ele entendia que sua amiga precisava de ajuda.

Ele pegou Edith no colo e viu Louisa sair para fora do estúdio com passos apressados. Já lá fora, ela se inclinou um pouco, com as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo, tentando encontrar o fôlego que parecia não querer voltar. Com uma mão na testa, ela tentou se endireitar outra vez. Mesmo de pé, suas costas ainda estavam um pouco arqueadas para frente, então pôs uma mão no peito, voltando ao ritmo da respiração normal. Quando ela se sentiu com medo e sozinha, Gwilym não tinha demorado a aparecer, seu príncipe encantado quase não falhava e quando ela mais precisava, ali estava ele. Mesmo assim, Louisa se sentiu culpada.

-Me desculpa eu ter te atrapalhado, não foi minha intenção - ela olhou para o marido, se segurando para não chorar.

-Não, estamos quase acabando por hoje - ele a abraçou sem hesitar - eu vim assim que pude, o que foi que aconteceu, meu amor? Foram os daleks?

-Ai... - ela suspirou, com o queixo apoiado no ombro dele - você me conhece bem demais...

-Eu sinto muito, Louisa, de verdade - ele tocou o rosto dela, a olhando com ternura - eu sabia do episódio com os daleks, mas não sabia que aprontariam os daleks hoje, eu não sabia.

-Eu sei, não tem problema, é só que... - ela engoliu em seco - vê-los tão de perto me assustou de verdade, é um medo tão bobo, eu não sei porque isso ainda me assusta...

-Tá tudo bem, sério, não tem problema nenhum nisso - Gwilym a abraçou outra vez, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma ideia um tanto perigosa passou pela cabeça dele - Lou?

-Hum...? - ela murmurou em resposta.

-Nada, nada mesmo, fique tranquila - ele preferiu guardar o plano para si por enquanto, sua pobre esposa estava abalada demais para aceitar o que ele pretendia propor.

Ela assentiu, aceitando segurar a mão que Gwilym lhe ofereceu, voltando para o estúdio. Aos poucos, Louisa se sentiu melhor e o pânico daquele momento ruim tinha passado de vez. Um pouco depois, Joe finalmente voltou para onde eles estavam, Jane estava com ele.

-Até que enfim você apareceu, você perdeu muita coisa legal - Ben comentou do tamanho da ausência dele.

-Ah eu acho que posso vir outro dia - Joseph deu de ombros - mas meu tempo foi bem proveitoso, Jane tava me contando umas coisas interessantes sobre figurino que eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar.

-Bom, só expliquei o que era o meu trabalho - Jane deu um sorriso tímido.

-Ah a propósito Jane - disse Gwilym - você não chegou a conhecer o Ben.

-Prazer em conhecê-la - o jovem ator apertou a mão dela afetuosamente - Gwil nos disse sobre você ser nossa fã.

-É verdade - ela afirmou com timidez.

-O que me lembra do seu pôster - indicou Gwilym, Jane assentiu e saiu correndo para buscá-lo.

Gwilym, Ben e Joe assinaram gentilmente, prometendo que devolveriam seu precioso item com o autógrafo de Rami também. Assim, eles se despediram de Jane e dos estúdios de Doctor Who, mas somente por enquanto. Gwil pretendia trazer Louisa outra vez e Joe esperava rever Jane de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, me deu uma dó enorme da Louisa ali, mas não se preocupem, ela vai ficar bem.


	16. Exterminando o Medo

O dia dos Lee tinha sido divertido, Louisa tinha que admitir isso a si mesma, afinal, não era todo dia que se podia transitar livremente pelos estúdios onde gravavam sua série favorita e esse era um privilégio que ela tinha. Apesar do amargor que o encontro com os daleks tinha trazido, o restante do dia tinha sido divertido.

Com o tempo, ela foi esquecendo daquele momento ruim, mas Gwilym continuou preocupado quanto a isso. Deixou que alguns dias passassem, dando tempo à esposa para conciliar suas emoções latentes. Quando ele percebeu que ela estava totalmente melhor, propôs sua ideia ousada que poderia dar bastante errado, de um jeito bem disfarçado.

-Sabe Lou, as gravações estão acabando - ele puxou assunto em um dia que tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho.

-Sério? Parece que passou tão rápido e tudo já tá acabando... - ela ficou um tanto surpresa com essa declaração - acho que é como dizem, tudo que é bom dura pouco.

-Pois é, nem me diga, foram os três meses mais rápidos da minha vida, mas muito gratificantes - ele completou - mas mesmo assim, depois que tudo estiver pronto, vai ser gratificante ver os episódios completos.

-Verdade, ver o resultado final te dá a sensação tranquila de missão cumprida - comentou a sra. Lee por fim.

-Então, Lou, se você quiser, na verdade, se você puder ir de novo comigo pra não perder essa oportunidade única de rever os estúdios outra vez, vai ser muito bom - Gwilym convidou casualmente.

-Tá bom, não precisa me persuadir mais que isso, eu vou amar ir de novo, obrigada por me chamar outra vez - ela tocou a mão dele, num sinal de que tinha gostado da ideia.

Assim, logo no dia seguinte, Gwilym e sua família estavam presentes nos estúdios da BBC, Louisa acompanhou umas cenas mais engraçadas, junto com alguns convidados especiais que pareciam ser os alívios cômicos do episódio, o que a deixou de bom humor, melhor do Gwilym poderia prever. 

Quando as gravações terminaram e todos foram liberados, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar seu plano em prática. 

-Meu amor, será que você poderia deixar a Edith com a Jane só por um instante? Tem uma coisa que... eu queria te mostrar - ele sugeriu, esperando que a esposa não ficasse desconfiada, o que era muito difícil.

-Certo, só não sei o que está aprontando, mas sorte sua que eu confio em você - Louisa disse, claramente desconfiada.

Jane ficou feliz em ficar um pouco com Edith, ela também gostava da garotinha e queria ajudar Gwilym, mesmo sem saber o que ele estava planejando também.

Gwilym segurou a mão de Louisa firmemente, passando por um corredor e chegando a uma porta larga, peculiar, a entrada de um galpão maior. Ele respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta, sob o olhar curioso e confuso dela.

Ao olhar para o que estava naquele lugar, a sra. Lee segurou a mão do marido com mais força, se controlando entre o medo e a raiva, mas ela se comportou bem ao ver que tinha mais gente ali, alguns técnicos.

-O que você acha que tá fazendo? - sussurrou ela com raiva ao marido.

-Me perdoa, me perdoa - era tudo que Gwil conseguia repetir, logo ele se voltou para os técnicos, disfarçando a situação da melhor maneira possível - oi, Randy, boa tarde, espero não estar te atrapalhando.

-Gwilym, oi, não, de maneira nenhuma - o homem deixou de mexer nos protótipos de dalek para cumprimentar o ator.

-Essa é a minha esposa, Louisa - ele sorriu, gesticulando para ela.

-É um prazer te conhecer, sra. Lee - Randy respondeu - então, Gwilym veio te mostrar um pouco dos bastidores?

-É, acho que era essa a ideia dele - ela falou entre a raiva e o pânico.

-Randy, será que dá pra mostrar pra gente como é que os daleks funcionam? - Gwilym perguntou, sugestivamente.

-Ah claro, vai ser um prazer - o homem sorriu.

E de repente, diante dos olhos dos Lee, como num passe de mágica, ele entrou dentro de uma das estruturas dos daleks. Aquilo surpreendeu Louisa ainda mais.

-Então é assim que eles funcionam? Não é claustrofóbico ou algo assim? - ela perguntou, procurando por algum sinal de Randy.

-Não depois que se acostuma - a voz de dalek falou e o homem abriu o compartimento da cabeça, saindo de lá de dentro como William Hartnell fez uma vez na série.

-Isso é interessante - elogiou a sra. Lee.

Randy deu mais explicações sobre as estruturas, como ele fazia sua manutenção, como eles faziam para gravar e consertavam peças que poderiam ser quebradas por acidente. Ao fim de tudo, ela agradeceu ao funcionário por sua paciência e tempo. Quando o casal saiu dali, Gwilym ostentava um sorriso vitorioso, mas que se desfez ao ver a cara de brava da esposa o encarando.

-Eu pedi perdão a você... - ele começou a implorar.

-Eu achei que você me amava - rebateu ela - me levar pra dentro de uma sala com uma das coisas que eu mais tenho medo no mundo desde que eu era criança, mesmo depois de eu ter aquele ataque de pânico no outro dia... Gwilym, isso foi muito corajoso da sua parte, perigoso, mas esperto.

-Então, você entendeu o que eu queria fazer, qual foi minha verdadeira intenção - ele quis saber.

-Foi bem isso, você quis que eu enfrentasse meu medo e visse por mim mesma que eles não passam de pessoas vestidas de robôs com a voz de dor de garganta - Louisa riu do próprio tom de humor, deixando seu marido muito mais tranquilo - Gwilym, apesar do susto, eu sei que você realmente me ama.

-E como eu te amo, eu te amo muito - ele a abraçou, e beijou sua bochecha - fico feliz de te ver melhor.

-Obrigada, também te amo - ela o beijou rapidamente e eles voltaram até onde sua filha estava.

Jane estava brincando com Edith, batendo palmas com a garotinha, que se agitou toda ao ver seus pais.

-Mã... - Edith chamou por Louisa, no seu jeito de bebê.

-Não demoramos tanto assim, não é? - a sra. Lee pegou a filha no colo e falou com Jane.

-Não, eu mal notei a ausência de vocês, acho que a Edith também não, ela ficou bem entretida aqui, sua filha é uma gracinha - a srta. Glouster elogiou.

-Obrigado por tudo, Jane - Gwilym agradeceu - nos vemos amanhã.

-Com certeza, tchau Lees - ela sorriu ao se despedir.

-Tchau - disse o casal ao mesmo tempo.

Louisa voltou para casa ainda mais encantada com Gwilym, pensando o quanto ele tinha se arriscado, mas tudo para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Para o bem dos dois, o plano dele tinha funcionado perfeitamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde que planejei essa história, essa é uma das ideias que eu mais queria escrever. Espero que tenham gostado, até mais!


	17. Uma encomenda especial

Joe tinha levado o pôster de Jane de volta para casa, ou ao menos, sua casa temporária, primariamente conhecida como o apartamento de Ben.

Era uma simples folha de papel cartão com a arte do filme, mas aquilo tinha um significado tão especial para Jane, que acabou se tornando especial para Joe também, justamente por isso. Só que a promessa que ele tinha feito ainda tinha um pequeno obstáculo à sua frente para ser cumprida. Rami estava nos Estados Unidos no momento e Joe pensou em perguntar quando é que o amigo poderia vir à Inglaterra.

-Joe? Oi, cara, que bom que ligou - Rami atendeu ao celular ao ver a ligação dele - como é que estão as coisas por aí? Já faz um tempinho que não nos falamos.

-Oi, Rami, eu tô legal, tem sido muito bom ficar aqui, me desculpa por ter meio que sumido, mas sabe como é, Londres é o meu segundo lugar favorito no mundo todo - Joe se justificou - mas tem razão, senti saudades de vocês.

-E nós também, Lucy estava falando de você esses dias - Rami continuou.

-Ah manda um beijo pra ela, olha, cara, eu estou ligando pra pedir um favor, não, acho que tá mais pra pedir uma coisa, não, não é isso, ok, acho que são as duas coisas, mas vamos primeiro com a pergunta - Joe tagarelou e depois retomou o fôlego.

-Tá, agora que já se acalmou, pode falar, eu respondo tudo que quiser - Rami esclareceu.

-Tá bem - continuou seu amigo do outro lado - você tem planos de vir pra cá em breve?

-Ah não, Joe, não pretendo ir pra Inglaterra não, por mais que fosse legal, mas eu tenho umas responsabilidades aqui, mas quem sabe no meio do ano eu possa ir - Rami respondeu, ficando curioso - posso saber por que?

-Ah essa é uma história interessante - Joe sorriu - sabe que o Gwil tá filmando Doctor Who, e um tempo atrás a gente visitou o set e eu conheci a Jane, a figurinista, ela falou que é super nossa fã, tem até um pôster de Bo Rhap, eu, Benny e Gwil autografamos, e eu prometi a Jane que daria um jeito de conseguir sua assinatura também, então...

-Eu teria que estar aí pra assinar - Rami entendeu - bom, não tem como eu estar aí, mas podemos dar um jeito, acho legal a sua iniciativa.

-Ah obrigado, olha Rami, acho que acabei de ter uma ideia - Joe avisou - eu posso te enviar por correio e você envia de volta pra mim, o que acha?

-Não é bem a solução que eu estava pensando, mas sim, eu faço isso - Rami concordou - vou esperar sua encomenda e mais notícias suas.

-Pode deixar, te envio o endereço do Ben e mais notícias minhas - Joe respondeu - e obrigado, Rami.

-Não tem de que, até mais, meu amigo, se cuida - Rami se despediu.

-Tchau - Joe desligou.

Logo a seguir, ele enviou o endereço de Ben, esperando que seu plano desse certo. Enquanto isso, Jane, sem saber de nada do que Joe tinha planejado, foi ficando apreensiva.

Por um momento, ela achou que tinha perdido seu pôster para sempre, justamente para uma das estrelas do filme que o cartaz divulgava. Ainda pensou em perguntar a Gwilym se Joe ainda demoraria a devolver o pôster ou se ele tinha até jogado fora, por no fundo achá-la uma tola por ter confiado nele.

A partir daí, Jane deu um basta nos seus pensamentos negativos. Joe não era mal assim, ela não tinha sentido nenhum mau pressentimento sobre ele, mas mesmo assim, ainda tinha a possibilidade de ele ser um ator tão bom que a tinha enganado. Não, Jane se recusou a ser tão paranoica, deveria ter um bom motivo para tanta demora. Para silenciar suas teorias da conspiração, ela decidiu falar diretamente com Gwilym.

-Gwil, será que eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? Já aviso que pode ser meio estranho - ela começou, falando com ele antes que ele fosse embora.

-Sem problemas, Jane - ele sorriu, compreensivo.

-Joe disse alguma coisa do meu pôster? Faz tempo que ele disse que... Bem, me devolveria - ela revirou as mãos, se sentindo sem graça.

-Ah sim, ele me falou sobre o pôster estar chegando de volta de Nova York - Gwilym contou - não sei bem o que isso quer dizer, parece um dos planos mirabolantes dele, mas não se preocupe, geralmente as loucuras do Joe se tornam coisas boas no final.

-Ai... - murmurou Jane, mais preocupada.

-Calma, eu vou pedir que ele devolva, não se preocupe, Jane - Gwilym se despediu com essa promessa.

-Obrigada - Jane decidiu confiar nele.

A aflição dela acabou mais cedo do que o esperado. Ela tinha acabado de arrumar os figurinos do dia quando sentiu a presença de alguém na porta da sua sala.

-Em que posso ajudar? - ela começou a falar antes de se virar totalmente, por isso, depois de terminar sua frase, se surpreendeu ao ver Joe ali, um tanto tímido.

-Oi Jane - ele cumprimentou.

-Oi - respondeu ela, olhando fixamente para o seu pôster nas mãos dele.

-Me desculpe por demorar tanto para devolver - ele prosseguiu e entregou o cartaz para ela - mas eu fiquei preocupado em cumprir o que eu tinha prometido a você.

-Ok... - Jane ficou um pouco confusa, mas entendeu tudo quando abriu o pôster e viu a assinatura de Rami junto com as outras três - o que? Você...

-Tive que mandar o pôster por correio, pra que o Rami assinasse, já que ele não poderia vir pra cá - ele explicou.

-Mandou até Nova York e depois de volta? Meu Deus... Não precisava... - Jane ficou impressionada com o esforço dele.

-Não, imagina, não foi nada, foi um bom jeito de agradecer por apreciar nosso trabalho - ele garantiu.

-Obrigada, obrigada de verdade - Jane olhou para ele, comovida, tão emocionada, que por um instante se deixou levar pelo impulso e abraçou Joe sem hesitar.

-De nada - ele retribuiu, se sentindo além de contente, acolhido, confortado, se sentia bem por causa daquele gesto de carinho.

-Será que tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para agradecer? - Jane queria poder retribuir mais.

-Ah não sei, que tal tomar um café? - sugeriu Joe naturalmente.

-Tá bem, mas deixa eu pagar, por favor - pediu ela.

-Tudo bem, prometo não dar trabalho - ele sorriu - eu... Passo aqui, depois do seu expediente.

-Está bem, eu espero, e obrigada de novo, Joe - ela sorriu de volta.

Assim, ele a deixou trabalhar, finalmente Jane estava muito mais tranquila depois de tanto tempo de preocupação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E bem, aqui temos um pouco mais de Gloustzello. Até o próximo capítulo!


	18. Um café e arte

Havia algo sobre Jane Glouster que simplesmente conseguia arrancar um sorriso de Joe Mazzello com a maior facilidade do mundo, não que ele fosse difícil de se fazer sorrir, ele era bem humorado e otimista por natureza, mas pensar nela, o fazia se sentir bem, pensar que ela era uma pessoa encantadora e interessante, sobretudo talentosa.

Ele tinha se distraído demais no dia em que visitou o set de Doctor Who por ouvi-la falar de tantas coisas interessantes sobre sua profissão, que ela amava tanto, e explicava com tanto detalhe e empolgação, era uma pessoa perfeita para se compartilhar uma boa conversa em comum, por isso, ele estava animado em pensar o que ele e Jane conversariam naquela tarde.

Joe acabou dando outra volta em Londres, enquanto esperava o tempo passar, esperando a hora de ir encontrar Jane, sem a companhia de Ben dessa vez, o jovem Hardy estava comparecendo a reuniões de estúdio, decidindo os detalhes do seu próximo trabalho.

Jane, por sua vez, tinha criado mais algumas roupas para o final da temporada de Doctor Who, ajudando a equipe de adereços com os figurinos de alienígenas. Foi um pouco trabalhoso, e por isso, ela estava cansada, sentou-se um pouco, apenas esperando por Joe. Quando ela se sentou, pensou até em pegar um café, mas se lembrou que era justamente isso que estava prestes a fazer com Joe, o que fez a figurinista rir. Joe acabou entrando na sala dela bem nessa hora, sua curiosidade aguçada estava ávida por descobrir o motivo do riso de Jane.

-Ah oi, você está aí - ela se levantou, ajeitando os óculos por sobre o nariz e mexendo na sua franja.

-Tudo bem com você? Espero não está te atrapalhando - ele se aproximou e sorriu - eu disse na recepção que estava procurando por você.

-Bom, eu estou aqui, e pronta pra ir, se não se importar, eu realmente preciso tomar um café agora - Jane confessou, soando simpática.

-Você gosta mesmo de café, né? - Joe riu baixinho - ainda bem que é isso que vamos fazer.

-Tem razão, eu amo café, mas gosto de outras coisas também - ela acrescentou.

Assim, Jane pegou sua bolsa e casaco, saindo para fora do local de trabalho. Joe a seguiu, ainda se sentindo meio perdido no meio de tantos corredores e salas. Finalmente, chegaram ao estacionamento, e Joe já tinha erguido um braço pedindo por um táxi, antes que Jane o alcançasse na calçada e pudesse fazer algo sobre isso.

-Ah achei que poderíamos ir de metrô ou ônibus... - ela coçou a cabeça, um tanto sem graça.

-Não, tá tudo bem, eu acho melhor ir de táxi, chegamos mais rápido, mas... - ele vacilou, percebendo uma falha no seu plano - você que vai escolher o lugar porque, bem, eu conheço Londres, mais ou menos.

-Mais pra mais ou mais pra menos? - Jane quis saber.

-Exatamente mais ou menos, não tão mal como da primeira vez que fiquei aqui, entende? - ele explicou.

-Ah sim, bom, eu tenho um lugar em mente - declarou ela, Joe deu um sorriso aliviado, Jane tinha tudo sob controle.

Subiram no táxi que parou, o veículo os conduziu até o local que Jane tinha pedido. O café na esquina era muito charmoso e muito inglês ao gosto de Joe, era um lugarzinho para se sentir à vontade, e era assim que ele esperava se sentir. Jane foi com certa pressa ao balcão, tamanha era sua necessidade por café, ela logo pediu seu favorito, mas depois, se sentiu culpada por deixar Joe um pouco para trás, se esquecendo por um momento que estava acompanhada. Jane esperou por seu café ao lado dele, o ajudando a escolher, mostrando qual seria a melhor escolha seguindo os gostos dele.

-Hã... desculpe por eu correr tão de repente, eu realmente só queria um copo de café... - ela pediu desculpas - você pode escolher onde vamos sentar...

-Claro, sem problemas, obrigado - ele sorriu pela gentileza dela.

Ele olhou pelo café e escolheu um cantinho mais isolado, Jane tinha aprovado essa escolha e se sentou com ele. Ela deu um primeiro gole de café antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Joe acabou pensando em algo para conversarem enquanto isso.

-Então... você sempre quis ser figurinista? - ele achou que seria um assunto em que Jane se sentiria confortável.

-Ah bom, depois da infância e da adolescência - ela deu um risinho - eu nunca fui muito de me importar como eu me vestia, mas eu sempre gostei de reparar na evolução das peças de roupa, sabe? Como uma coisa numa década é a sensação do momento e na outra é careta e brega, acho que foi daí que surgiu o interesse, e também a possibilidade de criar algo de zero, algo que só existe na sua cabeça e depois do trabalho se torna real e palpável.

-É como um cineasta pensa, acho que temos isso em comum nas nossas profissões - Joe argumentou - quando temos uma ideia tão boa que queremos dividir com o mundo.

-Ah não, não sei se daria conta de criar um filme, mas você parece gostar bastante disso, é mais do que o trabalho de ator, mas ainda assim está relacionado com toda a indústria do cinema e TV - Jane conseguiu enxergar os pontos em comum.

-Isso, é, às vezes eu penso em dirigir, justamente por essa coisa de criar, mas ser ator também permite isso, com certeza - ele acrescentou.

-É, seus personagens, são bem diferentes um do outro, se me permite dizer - falou Jane, entre outro gole de café.

-Não, sem problema, na verdade, isso é um elogio - ele deu de ombros, descontraído.

-Ah que bom, é porque eu já ouvi falar, vendo alguns críticos, que eles cansam de atores que fazem sempre o mesmo tipo de personagem, quer dizer, eles atuam em papeis diferentes, mas sem fazer quase nada pra diferenciar um papel do outro - Jane elaborou mais - eu não sei se estou certa, eu só... bom, gosto de cinema...

-Às vezes é exatamente isso que acontece e às vezes não - ele respondeu - mas que bom que disse que gosta de cinema, eu também amo.

-Bom, isso é natural - ela arriscou fazer uma gracinha, que foi bem aceita por Joe.

-É, mas enfim, você topa ir no cinema um dia desses comigo? - ele pediu de coração - pra continuarmos esse debate interessantíssimo?

-Uau, eu... - a sugestão assustou Jane um pouco - tá, eu acho que não vai ter problema não, vamos combinar...

-Legal - ele sorriu, seu coração dando um pulo para comemorar o que conseguiu.

-É sim - Jane aceitou melhor a ideia, enquanto Joe tomava mais um pouco do seu café.

Ele teve a ideia meio repentinamente, sem muitas intenções por trás disso, só de passar mais um tempo com Jane, quem ele já estava considerando uma amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? O que tão achando desses dois? Até mais!


	19. A busca de Gia

Havia passado algum tempo depois que Gia tinha terminado seu roteiro. Ela percebeu que Ben tinha razão, colocar a história no papel tinha sido o primeiro passo para direcionar todos os outros. Quando ela se lembrou de Ben e de Joe também, fez contato imediato com o agora já velho amigo de sua família, já que Gia ainda tinha receio de falar com Ben diretamente, até porque ela só tinha o telefone de Joseph.

-Gia, tudo bem? - Joe atendeu.

-Oi, Joe, eu tô legal, como vai você? - ela perguntou de volta, por educação e também por cuidado com o amigo.

-Ótimo, de verdade - ele sorriu - a que devo sua adorável ligação?

-Bom, lembra da conversa que a gente teve sobre eu dar um primeiro passo com o meu roteiro? - ela mencionou o assunto - foi o que eu andei fazendo um tempo atrás, olha, eu queria muito que você desse uma olhada, e o Ben, é claro, se ele não se importar.

-Ah sim, com certeza nós dois vamos querer olhar - Joe se empolgou com a ideia - escuta, você está ocupada agora? Podia vir aqui, Ben saiu mas logo ele volta.

-Espera, aqui seria o apartamento dele? - Gia quase entrou em pânico com a possibilidade de ir à casa de Ben.

-É onde eu estou hospedado, mas não se preocupa, o apartamento é praticamente meu também, bom num certo nível, o que quero dizer é que posso te receber sem problemas, Ben vai gostar da visita também - Joe tentou se explicar.

-Tá bom então - Gia acabou concordando - só me diz o endereço e logo chego aí.

-Tá bom - ele respondeu do mesmo jeito dela, soando divertido como sempre, mas ditando o endereço num tom mais normal.

Gia anotou e seguiu o caminho de ônibus, usando seu passe comum. Ela ficou contente por ver que, mesmo Ben sendo uma estrela em ascensão, ele morava num lugar bem comum e normal. Com um certo nervosismo, que aumentou um pouco mais pela expectativa dela do que Joe acharia do seu roteiro, ela tocou a campainha, esperando resposta.

-Oi, que bom que chegou rápido - Joe a recebeu com toda alegria de sempre.

-É, oi, Joe - ela acenou rapidamente e tomou coragem para entrar no apartamento.

Joseph se ausentou um pouco e trouxe chá imediatamente, no que Gia se sentiu muito agradecida.

-Então esse cheirinho bom era de chá, e do meu preferido por sinal - ela apontou, reconhecendo o Earl Grey.

-É, eu sou atento aos detalhes, sua vó comentou sobre isso uma vez - Joe justificou como sabia sobre isso.

-Você é o melhor anfitrião hóspede que eu já vi, Joe - ela virou a cabeça e tocou o braço dele, de um jeito meigo.

-Acho que você acabou de inventar isso - ele apontou, enquanto coçava a cabeça - o que me lembra o roteiro que você inventou, onde está? 

-Bom, tá bem aqui - ela suspirou - espero que não esteja tão ruim por eu ser uma amadora.

-Tenho certeza que não - ele a assegurou.

Georgia confiou seu precioso trabalho às mãos de Joseph, enquanto ela tomava seu chá, ele lia de um jeito voraz, com olhos treinados de ator. Demorou mais uns momentos até que ele terminasse, quando a porta se abrindo os interrompeu. Joe parou de ler para ver quem tinha chegado, Gia se sobressaltou de susto, Ben Hardy tinha chegado à sua casa.

-Qual é, Benny! Eu tava na melhor parte... - reclamou Joe.

-O que é que eu fiz de errado? - Hardy questionou confuso e só depois notou Georgia, ficando um pouco sem graça - Georgia, oi, não sabia que estava aqui.

-Ah desculpa, Joe disse que estava tudo bem eu fazer uma visita - ela justificou, se sentindo um pouco culpada por tê-lo surpreendido.

-Não, tudo bem, eu só quis dizer que é uma surpresa boa você estar aqui - Ben logo consertou, e sorrir ajudou ainda mais a melhorar o clima - como vai seu roteiro?

-Bem, nesse exato momento, está pronto e nas mãos do Joe, ele estava lendo e não me disse nada até agora - Georgia contou.

-É, não disse nada porque ainda não terminei - ele retrucou - me deem licença que termino logo e já comento.

Assim, ele foi para o seu quarto, e Georgia e Ben ficaram confiando na possibilidade de que ele voltaria logo.

-Sobre o que é o seu roteiro? - Ben puxou assunto, antes que eles começassem a ficar num silêncio constrangedor.

-Ah sobre várias coisas, eu acabei juntando dois gêneros diferentes, pra acabar fazendo uma coisa... diferente... - ela não conseguiu elaborar mais que isso, ele percebeu o nervosismo dela.

-Tá bem, só conta a história, a premissa inicial - ele pediu mais especificamente.

-Certo, é sobre uma garota do faroeste, ela é filha de um escravo livre e uma enfermeira branca, eles moram numa pequena fazenda - Georgia começou - e bem, um dia, muito tempo atrás, antes de qualquer cidade existir ali, uma arma do espaço sideral caiu de uma nave e se perdeu ali, então os descendentes da mãe da menina tem cuidado dessa arma desde então, até que a própria Sharon, que é a menina protagonista, tem que decidir o que fazer com isso, com a ajuda de alguns amigos que ela faz ao longo do caminho.

-Uau, parece um ótimo blockbuster, só de ouvir a história por cima me soa muito boa - Ben elogiou, o que fez Georgia corar.

-Obrigada - ela deu um sorriso tímido.

-Bom, pessoal, eu acabei de ler - Joe retornou à sala - e olha, é uma das coisas mais legais que eu li nos últimos tempos! Gia, eu vi a influência de Star Wars aqui, mas aquela debandada de cavalos com a perseguição das naves? Que coisa de louco! Eu até imagino como vai ficar numa telona de cinema!

-Pra isso, eu precisava de patrocínio - ela apontou gentilmente.

-Claro, eu sei, é por isso que estava pensando numa coisa - Joe se sentou ao lado dela - eu tenho meus contatos, Ben tem os deles e Gwilym também, nós três podemos nos unir, aproveitando que eu estou aqui e te ajudar a levar esse roteiro pra alguém que realmente se interesse e considere ele como merece.

-Ah meu Deus, é sério que vocês vão fazer isso? Por mim? Puxa, como é que eu posso agradecer? - Georgia abriu um sorriso enorme, espantada por tamanha gentileza.

-Não é nada demais, srta. Deacon - Joe abanou a mão - você é minha amiga, e é talentosa, é por isso que vou te dar essa força.

-Eu também, conte comigo - Ben achou melhor acrescentar, ele estava feliz por poder ajudar.

-Ah obrigada, obrigada mesmo! - repetiu ela, transbordando gratidão.

Enquanto Georgia ouviu os comentários de Joe, foi a vez de Ben ler o roteiro, confirmando o quanto ele era bom, como ele tinha deduzido desde o começo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos um pouco mais da menina Gia batalhando por seus sonhos enquanto lida com seu crush. Mais alguém se identifica? Até o próximo capítulo.


	20. A resposta de Lucy

Depois de tanta conversa sobre ir para Londres e os amigos que estavam na Inglaterra no momento, a ideia de ir para lá foi crescendo na mente e no coração de Rami, no entanto, ele ainda estava ocupado com trabalho e em breve, Lucy teria que voltar para casa também, deixando seu namorado ser o único do grupo de amigos que ficaria nos Estados Unidos.

Pensar em Lucy indo embora depois de um bom tempo ali, apenas instigou Rami a ir a fundo na sua ideia de pedí-la em casamento. Ainda assim, ele não queria assustá-la, não queria ser tão direto, mas tudo indicava que ele não tinha outra alternativa a perguntar se ela queria se casar agora ou não. Depois de tantas dúvidas aqui e ali, e conversar um pouco com seu irmão, que acabou gostando da ideia dele se casar em breve, Rami se lembrou de alguém com quem poderia se aconselhar.

Gwilym com certeza era o que mais tinha passado por experiências traumáticas quando se tratava de romance, é claro, Joe e Ben tiveram dificuldades amorosas recentes, que infelizmente, se resolveram em términos dos quais eles ainda estavam se recuperando. Mas no caso de Gwilym, as coisas tinham dado certo, já fazia quatro anos que ele e Louisa estavam juntos e três anos que viviam um casamento feliz. Assim, Gwil era quem poderia aconselhar Rami diante de toda essa situação.

Aproveitando a diferença de horário e de que Lucy não estava em casa, Rami fez uma ligação para a Inglaterra, que Gwilym respondeu imediatamente, com entusiasmo ao poder falar com seu amigo que estava tão longe e a quem ele não via fazia um tempo.

-Oi cara, tudo bem? Como vão as coisas, Rami? - perguntou Lee.

-Tudo bem, Gwil, estou trabalhando muito - Rami começou a falar - e pensando ainda mais, e também estou um pouco triste porque a Lucy logo vai ter que voltar pra casa.

-É, essa coisa de distância às vezes não ajuda, quer dizer, acho que nunca ajuda - Gwil coçou a cabeça, com pena do amigo - mas o que é que você anda pensando tanto?

-Então, Gwilym, acho que chegou minha hora - Malek ficou um tanto tímido ao tocar no assunto.

-Chegou a hora do que? - Lee suspeitou do que isso poderia significar.

-Você sabe do que tô falando, eu... - Rami suspirou e tomou coragem - estou pensando em pedir a Lucy em casamento.

-Uau! Que demais, Rami, que demais... Já estava na hora - Gwilym riu, feliz pela notícia, mas sem deixar de perceber a preocupação do amigo - desculpe as brincadeiras, qual o problema?

-Eu não quero assustá-la com esse assunto, nós estamos vivendo tão bem juntos, talvez algo assim só estrague tudo - confessou o americano.

-Ah cara... bem, acho que sua prioridade aqui é não magoar a Lucy - respondeu o galês, com uma mão no queixo, pensativo - vocês já tocaram nesse assunto alguma vez?

-Não, nunca, por isso estou com tanto medo, não sei o que ela acha - Rami declarou.

-Meu amigo, eu sei o que está passando, eu elaborei um jeito de puxar esse assunto com a Lou uma vez e foi aí que tive certeza que ela queria se casar também - Gwilym recordou - talvez se você puxar esse assunto, ela abra o jogo.

-Tá bem- Rami acabou se conformando que teria que ser direto, querendo ou não - E se ela não quiser se casar agora?

-Bom, não é o fim do mundo - Gwil suspirou - olha, você disse que estão muito bem, então prolongar o namoro não vai ser ruim, vai ser bom para você dar tempo e espaço a ela. Eu aprendi de um jeito doloroso que apressar as coisas é ruim, tive que dar um tempo pra Louisa se sentir confortável e no fim, tudo deu certo.

-Eu sei, foi exatamente por isso que te liguei, tudo deu certo pra vocês - comentou Rami.

-Assim como vai dar pra você - reafirmou seu amigo galês - é só ser sincero, isso é importante num relacionamento, ela é muito compreensiva e te ama, seja lá o que ela decidir no momento, o amor dela por você não vai mudar.

-Como você tem tanta certeza? - Malek estava impressionado com o otimismo dele.

-Porque conheço vocês dois muito bem - sorriu Lee, cheio de compreensão - agora vai lá e seja o doce e corajoso Rami Malek que conheço.

-Valeu Gwil, não sei se sou tudo isso, mas valeu, cara - Rami riu baixinho.

-Você é sim, só aceita o elogio - Gwil deu de ombros.

-Tá bem, obrigado - o americano resumiu a conversa - dá um oi pra Louisa e pra Edith por mim.

-Pode deixar, fica tranquilo e me conte as novidades depois - Gwilym se despediu - até mais!

-Até mais, Gwil! - Rami desligou.

Toda aquela conversa teve o efeito de uma injeção de ânimo nele, e assim, Rami decidiu prosseguir com o que pretendia perguntar. Durante o jantar do dia seguinte, Lucy parecia calma e relaxada, enquanto Rami foi ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

-Tudo bem, amor? Você não me parece muito legal... - ela comentou, preocupada.

-Eu... tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar - ele desviou um pouco o olhar dos olhos dela - na verdade, eu queria saber de você.

-Sim, o que foi? - Lucy foi ficando preocupada.

-O que você acha sobre... casamento no geral, quais são suas expectativas sobre isso? - ele disse com cuidado.

-Espera, você...? - ela ficou um tanto chocada, mas depois não conseguiu acreditar - isso não é um pedido de casamento, é?

-Não, não é, te garanto que não - ele respondeu calmamente - eu estava pensando em fazer isso, Lucy, mas só se for isso que você quer, no momento.

-Rami, eu... - ela piscou várias vezes, colocando os pensamentos em ordem - eu acho maravilhoso você me considerar para ser sua esposa, e eu pretendo me casar um dia, mas não agora, eu acho que é uma responsabilidade muito grande, e tem tantas coisas que eu ainda quero fazer, seguir minha carreira, me consolidar mais, é claro que eu quero que você faça parte de tudo isso, mas nos casarmos, ainda é muito cedo. Me desculpa se não era essa a resposta que você queria ouvir.

-Não, Lucy, não tem do que se desculpar, eu só queria fazer algo se fosse isso que você quisesse, mas respeito você e suas decisões, e não importa, o que é importante é estarmos juntos - Rami respondeu, compreensivo - vamos esperar o momento adequado pra tudo.

-Obrigada, obrigada mesmo por entender, eu não gostaria de me separar de você - ela falou de coração.

-Eu também não, eu amo você - ele acabou sorrindo, completamente aliviado.

-Também te amo - Lucy sorriu, se levantando e o beijando.

Gwilym tinha razão, uma decisão adiada não mudaria o amor de Rami e Lucy um pelo outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É gente, na minha cabeça faz mais sentido o Rami e a Lucy não se casarem por enquanto. Espero não ter decepcionado vocês. Até a próxima!


	21. Uma ida ao cinema

Jane não conseguiu evitar se sentir ansiosa ao esperar por Joe na porta do cinema que eles tinham combinado de se encontrar. Ela tinha lhe dado o endereço e estava certa de que ele não se confundiria, nem se atrasaria, mas agora, com 10 minutos de atraso da parte dele, ela começou a ter suas dúvidas.

Ela se lembrou do modo como às vezes Gwilym brincava que Joe era muito distraído e atrapalhado, por causa do seu jeito hiperativo. Jane, depois de conferir alguns vídeos cômicos dele na internet, acabou acreditando nisso. No entanto, o que ela tinha percebido de Joe até agora não era nada disso, ele não era tão atrapalhado assim, era um cara inteligente e divertido, divertido no sentido de bem humorado, não um palhaço o tempo todo. Por causa disso, Jane acreditava que ele honraria o compromisso de se encontrar com ela. Eles estavam em Londres também, uma cidade grande e movimentada onde atrasos eram comuns de acontecer.

Para o alívio de Jane, Joe surgiu saindo de um táxi, parecendo meio esbaforido, com certeza preocupado com o atraso, não querendo deixar sua pobre amiga plantada ali lhe esperando de propósito.

-Oi Jane – ele disse meio sem fôlego – desculpe o atraso, eu só meio que fiquei perdido com as direções, sem querer ofender, mas esse cinema é um tanto isolado e difícil de ser achado.

-Ai me desculpa mesmo – o comentário preocupou Jane – não era minha intenção fazer você ficar perdido ou coisa parecida, eu deveria ter levado em consideração que você não conhece Londres muito bem, me desculpe se eu te ofendi.

-Tá legal, tá tudo bem mesmo – ele tocou o braço dela levemente num sinal de conforto – não foi proposital, de nenhum de nós dois, o importante é que estamos aqui e vamos poder assistir o filme, isso é o mais importante.

-É, é, acho que ainda dá tempo de pegarmos o início da sessão – Jane acabou se acalmando e concordando positivamente com Joe.

O que eles foram assistir não era nenhum lançamento, Jane ficou sabendo que o tal cinema isolado, um dos lugares favoritos dela, faria uma amostra especial de filmes indicados ao Oscar nos últimos 10 anos, e naquela noite, eles assistiriam justamente Lincoln, o que ela achou uma baita coincidência já que Joe era americano, e portanto, um expert melhor no presidente do que a própria Jane, que era australiana e conhecia um pouco dos primeiros ministros de seu país.

Joe fez questão de pagar pipoca, embora Jane quisesse negar a gentileza, não só por achar chato ele ter que pagar, mas porque ela não gostava de assistir filme comendo pipoca, principalmente no cinema, ela achava que comer e tentar prestar atenção atrapalhava o entendimento do filme, mas sem querer ser mal educada, ela deixou que Joe comprasse a guloseima. Sentaram-se num bom lugar, os dois escolhendo ao mesmo tempo, o que os surpreendeu.

-Bom, parece que nós sabemos escolher um bom lugar e vamos bastante ao cinema – Joe comentou bem humorado sobre isso.

-Bom sinal, sem dúvida – Jane concordou, dando uma risadinha.

Quando o filme começou, ela mal tocou na pipoca, era sua primeira vez assistindo o filme e por isso, ela ficou atenta a todos os detalhes. Joe tinha visto uma vez e por alguns momentos, se distraiu, olhando mais para Jane e as reações dela do que para o filme em si.

Ele achou fascinante o jeito como ela estava compenetrada, captando todos os detalhes, e o jeito que todo o seu rosto delicado se franzia ao fazer isso. Joe notou o nariz extremamente pequeno dela, o que fazia seus óculos escorregarem, justamente por ela estar com os olhos semicerrados. Era um retrato interessante da figurinista, algo que acabou ficando encravado na mente de Joe por um motivo desconhecido.

Depois de ficar levemente atordoado com isso, ele se voltou para a tela, prestando atenção na cena do clímax, a votação da 13ª Emenda. Quando o filme acabou, havia nos dois aquela sensação de satisfação e tristeza, era um bom filme, mas também com um final triste, que mais infelizmente ainda, tinha vindo da vida real.

-Bom, é isso então – Jane lamentou um pouco ter que ir embora, mas ela se levantou, saindo junto com Joe.

-Eu lembro do final desse filme, muito triste – ele comentou se lembrando da primeira vez que tinha assistido.

-Acho que todo o filme tem um certo clima pesado, não só pela questão da escravidão e da guerra em si, mas como isso afeta o presidente – Jane ponderou – e o Daniel fez um trabalho perfeito sendo o Lincoln, ele realmente se tornou o Lincoln.

-Pois é, é uma das características mais marcantes do Day-Lewis – respondeu Joe – você chegou a ver outro filme com ele?

-Ah sim, Trama Fantasma é um dos meus favoritos – ela não pôde deixar de se empolgar um pouco mais – por razões óbvias.

-Ah claro, toda questão do figurino – Joe sorriu, orgulhoso de como ela se sentia sobre seu trabalho – mas e toda a questão da Alma e do jeito que ela demonstrava seu amor, o que me diz?

-Hum, pergunta difícil – ela bateu um dedo no queixo, pensativa – olha, Joe, eu nunca consegui concordar que aquilo que ela fazia era um ato de amor, era mais uma coisa egoísta, por mais que dentro de mim eu me sentia vingada toda vez que ela deixava o Reynolds doente, mas mesmo assim, não era justo, acho que eles deveriam entrar num acordo um com o outro, tentar buscar um pouco de paz, cedendo um pouco de cada lado, pra encontrar o equilíbrio perfeito.

-Nossa, você deveria ser conselheira amorosa – ele comentou, impressionado.

-O que? – a reação dela saiu um pouco esganiçada – não, que isso, eu só analisei demais um filme não tão romântico assim, na maior parte do tempo eu estava mais analisando as roupas do que qualquer outra coisa.

Joe sorriu ao vê-la falando sobre isso, sendo sincera.

-Bom, e você fez isso com Lincoln? – ele quis saber.

-Ah claro que sim, eu amei os vestidos da Mary, até o que ela usa na carruagem, que é o mais simples – Jane respondeu com um sorriso empolgado.

Apesar da noite estar ótima, toda aquela conversa de figurino fez Joe se lembrar das responsabilidades da sua amiga para o dia seguinte.

-Bom, Jane, não quero te atrasar para o trabalho amanhã – ele falou – mas foi muito bom assistir com você, quem sabe nós poderíamos fazer isso mais vezes.

-Sim, eu... – a sugestão a pegou de surpresa e a deixou um pouco sem graça – tudo bem, eu não vejo porque não.

-Então, nos vemos depois? – ele perguntou.

-Sim, claro – ela se apressou de repente – boa noite, Joe e obrigada por tudo.

-Boa noite – ele respondeu.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Jane já estava andando sozinha para longe. Algo dizia a Joe que era melhor dar espaço a ela. Ela tinha se sentido meio pressionada no último momento, era como se de repente a ficha tinha caído, de que ela estava saindo com o ator de Hollywood Joe Mazzello, e de repente não soubesse mais o que fazer com essa informação. Ela precisaria pensar melhor em como lidaria com essa amizade daqui para frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos nosso casal começando a se apaixonar. Eu estava assistindo Lincoln esses dias então uma coisa levou à outra e as referências a Trama Fantasma deram muito certo por a Jane ser uma figurinista. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


	22. Discutindo o Roteiro

Ben levou um bom tempo lendo o roteiro de Gia, deixando-se levar pelas cenas que ela descreveu, pela personalidade peculiar de cada um dos personagens, o que ele achou bem divertido e por fim, chegando a se emocionar nas partes mais dramáticas.

Enquanto isso, Gia observava atenta, nervosa, ansiosa, cada uma das reações e expressões dele. Devido ao seu leve crush, ela realmente esperava agradar Ben com sua história, por mais que ele já tivesse gostado da premissa, não significava que ele gostaria do produto final de fato. Assim, quando ele finalmente terminou, a roteirista amadora deu um grande suspiro de alívio.

-Está tudo bem, Gia? - Ben quis saber, devido a reação dela.

-Sim, sim - ela afirmou de imediato - só estou curiosa pra saber sua opinião, sobre o que achou da minha escrita e tudo mais...

-Eu amei, eu simplesmente amei - ele foi sincero - como eu disse, daria um ótimo blockbuster, mas não um blockbuster qualquer, sabe que muitos filmes hoje em dia não tem mais muito coração e só são feitos para arrecadar dinheiro, mas o seu... é uma história que entretêm, mas que também tem muito coração, passa uma mensagem positiva de amizade, sem contar do conflito das naves com os cavalos... é uma mistura muito louca que realmente é de encher os olhos só de imaginar.

-Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada mesmo- Gia voltou ao seu normal empolgado - ouvir isso de você significa muito.

-De nada - Ben sorriu para ela, o que a fez corar de leve.

De repente, antes que eles se perdessem entre si trocando olhares tímidos, que certamente foram notados por Joe, ele mesmo se manifestou, pigarreando alto, se fazendo ser notado, lembrando aos dois que ele ainda estava ali.

-Bom, meus queridos, concordamos que temos uma bela obra prima em mãos, mas agora, precisamos colocar esse trabalho em prática - Joe resumiu - qual sua sugestão, Ben?

-Por que eu tenho que ser o primeiro? - Ben pareceu contrariado com a postura do amigo.

-Ora, qual o problema nisso, tá sem ideias? - Joe provocou de forma amigável, o que causou risos em Georgia.

Por causa disso, Ben se sentiu mais envergonhado, então deu um jeito de se redimir.

-Meu agente conhece bons produtores, e esse novo trabalho da Netflix me abriu umas portas a mais, e eles estão sempre procurando bons roteiros, roteiros originais por causa da demanda de público - Hardy foi dizendo, deixando suas ideias primárias aparecerem - e eu acho que podemos tentar falar com eles agora.

-Agora?! - a ideia amedrontou Gia um pouco - ah não, não acho que esteja pronta, além disso você disse que eles têm interesse por roteiros originais, não tenho certeza se o meu roteiro é original, ele tem tantas influências.

-Calma, Gia, eu sei disso, mas a premissa em si tem algo especial, garanto que isso vai chamar a atenção dos produtores - Ben a acalmou, se sentindo na obrigação honrosa de fazer isso, por ser meio que responsável por fazê-la ficar preocupada.

-Ok, ok - ela respirou de novo - eu disse que significava muito sua opinião sobre meu roteiro, e se você confia que ele é realmente bom, Ben, vou deixar que fale com seus produtores da Netflix sobre isso, nesse momento, se for isso que você quer fazer.

-Obrigado por confiar em mim, Gia - ele sorriu, contente por ela ter depositado tamanha confiança nele, sobre algo tão especial para ela.

Ben fez algumas ligações, falou sobre o potencial do roteiro, que Georgia era uma brilhante roteirista novata, mas mesmo assim, quando os produtores perguntavam sobre a experiência dela e esse ser seu primeiro trabalho, eles descartavam a possibilidade de ao menos ler o roteiro, alegando que não tinham muito tempo para uma amadora. 

É claro que Gia não tinha ouvido nada disso, ela só observava Ben falar com seus contatos, respondendo o que eles questionavam, mas ela não tinha ideia da conversa completa, tentava deduzir o que estava acontecendo só pelas expressões dele. Assim, Ben avisou que faria a última ligação que poderia fazer, mas sem dizer nada para Gia do que estava acontecendo. Por isso, antes que ele ligasse novamente, ela o interrompeu.

-Tá legal, Ben, seja sincero comigo, como estava sendo até agora - ela parou na frente dele, falando muito seriamente - o que foi que todos os seus contatos disseram?

-Tudo bem... - ele suspirou, sentindo pena dela - eu não quero te decepcionar, mas a maioria das respostas foi negativa, eles disseram que por ser seu primeiro trabalho e você não ter uma formação formal, pode não ser tão bom assim...

-Nem ao menos me deram uma chance... - ela murmurou, completamente frustrada.

Sem se importar com etiquetas de visita, ela desabou no sofá de Ben, começando a chorar sem cerimônia, o que deixou os dois homens aflitos.

-Eu sou muito estúpida, não sou...? - Gia riu sem humor do próprio estado lamentável - o que é que eu tava pensando? Que tudo ia dar certo magicamente?

-É, não é assim que as coisas funcionam, mas ao menos você tentou - Ben se sentou ao lado dela, sentindo-se culpado de novo, tocando as costas dela para confortá-la - a maioria das coisas não dão certo de primeira...

-Eu sei, é que eu não me preparei para a frustração, pros nãos, eu só fiquei esperançosa demais... - ela olhou para ele, com o rosto completamente inchado e vermelho, o que deixou Ben com ainda mais pena.

Sem hesitar, ele a ofereceu um abraço e Gia acabou aceitando, mal ligando para suas fantasias juvenis, tudo que ocupava sua mente era que seus planos tinham dado errado e era bom ter um ombro amigo para chorar, sua mente mal processava que aquele era o Ben Hardy de "Bohemian Rhapsody".

-Nós não vamos desistir, tá bem? - ele reafirmou, sem desfazer o abraço - essa foi só nossa primeira tentativa, vamos ver o que Joe pode conseguir e não esqueça que vamos falar com o Gwilym também, pode dar certo com os contatos deles.

-Tá bem... - Georgia murmurou de volta, tentando ter um pouco mais de fé.

Ela queria desfazer o abraço, já se sentindo um pouco constrangida por prolongar o afeto, mas parecia que Ben não queria que ela fizesse isso. Ela acabou ficando ali, até se sentir confortável de novo, totalmente.

Joe se ausentou, trazendo chá para ela, Georgia agradeceu com um sorriso, tomando um gole da bebida lentamente, sendo grata por ter bons amigos como Joe e Ben, que estavam cuidando dela, preocupados com seu bem estar e seu trabalho promissor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei gente, bem cruel o que eu fiz com a Gia, mas eu sei bem como é difícil conseguir um emprego, tentei ser um pouco realista ali, mas ainda bem que ela tem o Ben e o Joe. As coisas vão melhorar, prometo. Até mais!


	23. Muito a se pensar de repente

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, Jane ainda se sentia um pouco tonta, levemente atordoada. Por isso, sentou-se em seu sofá, tentando se recuperar e buscar um pouco mais de equilíbrio. Mesmo assim, quanto mais tentava focar sua mente, mais confusa e perdida ela se sentia.

Uma coisa estava muito clara para ela, ela tinha começado a gostar de Joe, a tê-lo como seu novo amigo, mas no entanto, quanto mais tempo eles passavam juntos, mais os sentimentos dela iam se aflorando. Ela o admirava cada vez mais, se sentia ansiosa e contente por poder se encontrar com ele e passarem um tempo juntos, conversando sobre coisas que os dois gostavam.

No entanto, naquela noite, depois de passar um tempo assistindo ao filme e depois conversando com Joe, Jane finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma.

Só de pensar em tudo novamente, ela se assustou, chocou-se tanto com seus próprios pensamentos que chegou a arregalar os olhos, tirando os óculos e enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Isso não poderia ser possível, ela não podia ter se apaixonado por Joe Mazzello.

Antes de qualquer coisa, ela se achou muito fora do nível dele para simplesmente cogitar em ser sua namorada, afinal, quem era Jane Glouster? Uma moça comum tentando fazer a vida longe de casa, com tantos medos e inseguranças. Comparando isso a Joe, que era um ator com papeis importantes e que tinha voltado aos holofotes graças a "Bohemian Rhapsody", Jane era nada, só sem graça e abaixo das expectativas que se esperavam para alguém como Joseph.

Depois de internalizar isso, ela continuou ponderando, era simplesmente bobo, ridículo ela achar que teria alguma chance com Joe. Claro, ele era gentil, a tratava bem, era um bom amigo, mas nada além disso, ele nunca olharia para Jane dessa forma.

Assim, antes que ela pensasse mais no assunto, decidiu descansar, sem se torturar mais. O sono logo foi seu amigo, não demorou para que ela adormecesse e se sentisse bem disposta para ir ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Durante o trajeto até ali, ela decidiu que não faria nada quanto ao que sentia por Joe. Certamente, não se arriscaria abrindo seu coração, afinal, o que ela ganharia ao dizer que estava apaixonada por ele? Talvez desprezo, humilhação, ou um pedido de desculpas por ele não se sentir da mesma forma. Jane estava determinada a poupar ela e Joe do vexame.

Ela voltou a se concentrar no trabalho, aquele seria um dia importante, já que ela seria uma das ajudantes de figurino em outro programa que a BBC estava prestes a produzir. Seu trabalho em Doctor Who, com a proximidade do final das gravações, estava acabando, pelo menos por enquanto, e Jane estava grata pelo chefe do departamento tê-la incluído na próxima produção.

Enquanto a figurinista estava atenta à reunião, também opinando muito sobre as ideias iniciais para as roupas do novo programa, Joe ainda estava preocupado com Gia e Jane.

Quanto à srta. Deacon, ele estava ligando para seus contatos nos Estados Unidos, com sorte, três deles aceitaram ler o roteiro de Gia por email, assim a menina ficou mais tranquila. Com um problema amenizado, toda a energia de Joe passou para outra questão.

A reação de Jane ao sair do cinema tinha sido um pouco apressada e desesperada ao ver dele, como se ela tivesse recebido más notícias e tivesse ido ver o que aconteceu imediatamente. Mas se fosse esse o caso, Joe esperava poder saber o que tinha acontecido, que Jane pudesse confiar nele a ponto de poder contar, e mais importante, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo, para poder ajudá-la.

Foi por isso que ele ligou para Jane, numa hora que ele esperava que ela pudesse atender, mas infelizmente, não foi esse o caso. O celular de Jane tocou no meio da reunião, o que fez muitas caras feias se voltarem para ela, e ela morreu de vergonha.

-É o meu, sinto muito - ela logo ficou na defensiva, desligando o celular imediatamente.

Quando viu quem estava ligando, se sentiu ainda pior do que já estava. Respirando fundo, Jane teve coragem de levantar e pegar um pouco mais de café, ela precisaria da porção extra para se acalmar. Sentou-se de volta no seu lugar, tomou um bom gole de café, e voltou toda a sua atenção para a reunião, deixando seu celular desligado.

Joe insistiu em ligar mais um pouco, já que isso era estranho, Jane sempre atendia suas ligações, ele foi ficando mais preocupado com ela por isso. Não se dando por satisfeito, ele resolveu esperá-la na saída do trabalho. Não sabendo direito ao certo, a falta de notícias foi deixando-o cada vez mais desesperado, de modo que não ficaria bem se não a visse naquele dia, na sua frente, ao vivo e a cores.

Antes de sair do trabalho, Jane foi ao banheiro, lavando o rosto, se encarando por um instante, decidindo que, definitivamente, o melhor que tinha que fazer naquele momento era voltar para casa e descansar. Seus planos foram interrompidos, assim que ela viu Joe ao dobrar a esquina.

-Joe, oi, eu... Que... Que é que tá fazendo aqui? - toda a confiança dela tinha ido embora de repente.

-Oi, Jane, eu não sei, eu acho que surtei - ao ver que ela estava completamente fora de perigo, Joe sentiu-se sem graça.

-Surtou? Por que exatamente? Não me diga que foi por minha causa - Jane ficou curiosa sobre a questão.

-Bom, foi, pra ser sincero, eu achei que tinha alguma coisa te incomodando desde o dia que fomos no cinema e eu quis ver se podia te ajudar - ele começou a explicar - aí eu liguei e você não atendia... Então, você tá bem?

-Eu tô... - murmurou ela, tentando inspirar certeza, diante da última pergunta que queria ouvir naquele momento - talvez eu pareci preocupada porque tava pensando no trabalho, sabe?

-Teve problemas? - Joe insistiu nessa mesma história.

-Ah não, ao contrário, eu fui meio que transferida de cargo - ela foi contando, contente por ter o que falar além do que estava escondendo - continuo com Doctor Who, mas depois da temporada acabar, vou estar num outro programa, estávamos discutindo mais sobre isso, quando você me ligou.

-Foi por isso que você não me atendeu, me desculpa - Joe logo se sentiu culpado.

-Não, tá tudo bem - ela chegou a sorrir para confortá-lo.

-Então, me conta mais sobre o novo trabalho - ele estava genuinamente interessado.

-Tá bem - Jane acabou aceitando.

Conversaram, jantaram juntos numa lanchonete ali perto em que Joe insistiu muito, e Jane foi apenas o acompanhado, tentando negar o que tinha dentro de si. Ele continuou sendo um bom amigo que prezava a companhia dela e gentileza era algo bom demais para Jane recusar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É gente, não tá fácil pra essas meninas, mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer. Muito obrigada por lerem!


	24. Pensando demais

Quando todas as tentativas de Ben de conseguir alguém da indústria cinematográfica que desse atenção ao roteiro de Gia e o lesse falharam, foi a vez de Joe entrar em ação. Ele também teve dificuldade em ter sucesso nas suas ligações, mas quando as coisas começaram a dar errado, ele pensou estrategicamente, ligando para pessoas que realmente se importariam com o trabalho de sua amiga.

Antes que Gia fosse embora, ela estava feliz por Joe ter conseguido ao menos três contatos que leriam o roteiro, tudo que a garota teria que fazer agora era ir para casa e enviar seu roteiro para os emails que Joe tinha conseguido. Assim, muito mais consolada e motivada, ela abraçou os dois e saiu quase que literalmente zarpando dali, completamente focada em seus objetivos.

Joseph, depois disso, acabou reparando em como seu amigo e anfitrião reagiu à saída de Gia. Ben tinha um olhar de orgulho pausado em seus olhos, um leve sorriso de satisfação e alegria marcava seu rosto jovial.

-Tudo bem com você, Benny? - Joe o trouxe de volta à realidade.

-Hã, sim, tudo bem, Joe, só tô contente pela Gia, a coitada tava tão aflita e desesperada, como se fosse o fim do mundo... - Ben respondeu, descrevendo toda a situação drástica com alívio.

-Eu sei, nós já passamos por isso, só que tem um pequeno problema nos planos dela, e pra ser sincero, não sei se teria coragem de contar pra ela - Joe foi sincero em compartilhar suas preocupações.

-Do que exatamente tá falando? - o mais novo tinha uma leve ideia do que se tratava.

-É algo quase impossível o que ela quer, não impossível por completo, mas sabe esse começo da busca por uma oportunidade de emprego pode ser bem difícil e eu tenho medo que ela desista no meio do caminho - Mazzello deu de ombros, tentando manter o otimismo de um jeito não muito eficaz.

-Eu sei, mas é por isso que nós estamos aqui, você viu, ela está contando com a gente e nós vamos fazer tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance para ajudá-la - o tom de Ben foi um pouco mais agressivo do que ele pretendia.

-Tá bem, Benny, não se preocupa, não disse que ia desistir dela - Joe se assustou com a reação do amigo e por isso foi muito enfático na sua resposta de volta.

-Bom, bom... - murmurou Ben de volta, percebendo sua própria revolta repentina - me desculpa por essa resposta ríspida, não sei o que deu em mim, de verdade.

-Fica na boa, meu amigo, as últimas horas foram um tanto estressantes - o americano se aproximou dele, dando um tapinha no seu ombro.

Com isso, Joseph entendeu que talvez seria melhor dar um tempo para Ben ficar a sós. Assim que o dono da casa ficou sozinho na sua sala de estar, a lembrança de Georgia desesperada e desamparada veio à sua mente. A pobre garota, tão cheia de sonhos, tinha recorrido a ele e a Joe, era um grande peso ter tamanha consideração de alguém que ele acabava de se tornar amigo, mas era isso que tinha acontecido.

Os pensamentos de Benjamim o levaram mais a fundo em suas emoções, agora, ele se lembrava exatamente como se sentiu ao abraçar Gia. Ela estava completamente agitada ao redor dos braços dele, mas mesmo assim, poder tê-la tão perto, poder consolá-la, o fez se sentir bem. Não bem no sentido de estar ajudando uma pessoa, mas mais bem por Georgia estar ali com ele.

Era estranho, mas era isso que Ben sentia, ele queria poder sair dali e acompanhá-la, para ter certeza de que ela estava bem agora. Isso era verdade, não havia dúvidas de que Georgia tinha saído do apartamento feliz e animada, mesmo assim, a preocupação dele não ia embora.

Todo esse sentimento confuso que tinha a ver com Georgia acabou deixando Ben tão desconcertado que ele acabou decidindo ignorar isso assistindo TV. Prestar atenção na vida ficcional dos outros parecia ser muito mais simples do que lidar com suas emoções repentinas.

A noite foi se passando, mas o que persistia na cabeça de Benjamim não mudava. Começou a se questionar se não era possível Joe ter razão a respeito de ele ter "sentido um clima" entre ele e Gia. Ele estava certo de que o que a garota nutria por ele era uma bela amizade, mais alimentada pelo próprio Joe do que qualquer outra coisa, por causa da proximidade dela e de sua família com ele. Mas pensando melhor em seu próprio caso, Ben sentiu medo.

Ele conhecia bem os ditos sintomas de estar apaixonado, de se preocupar, de não conseguir tirar a pessoa especial da sua cabeça de maneira alguma, de poder fazer o seu melhor para fazer essa mesma pessoa. Vivenciar tudo isso, imaginar passar por tudo isso de novo machucava Benjamim demais. Porque no momento, era impossível esquecer tudo que tinha passado com a ex namorada, como ela o tinha abandonado e o deixado para trás, com um coração muito partido.

Ter encontrado Rami, Joe e Gwilym tinha ajudado muito, incluindo toda a produção de Bo Rhap e cada um dos envolvidos nisso, e agora, Ben tentava seguir em frente focado em seus novos trabalhos, acreditando que era assim que superaria o término, mas de repente, por causa da insistência de Joe em ir visitar os Deacon em um dia desses, ele tinha encontrado e conhecido Gia, risonha, sonhadora, determinada, arrasada por ter os planos frustrados... 

Tudo levava a crer que Ben estava se apaixonando por Georgia, e ele mesmo começou a acreditar nisso, mesmo com medo, mesmo com dúvidas, mesmo assustado, sentindo-se de mãos atadas, e sem saber o que fazer. A descoberta o fez se sentir frustrado, suspirando alto com uma mão no rosto. Sua respiração alta o preocupou por um momento, não queria que Joe suspeitasse das suas preocupações. Lembrando-se do amigo, Ben até decidiu não sair correndo e contar para ele, não queria lhe dar esse gostinho de vitória, olhando tudo por um lado mais cômico, mas no fundo, não queria saber a opinião dele sobre o caso, muito menos seus aconselhamentos. Tudo que Benjamim queria era tempo, precisava de mais tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, e como continuaria ajudando Gia e seu roteiro em virtude desses fatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, agora o Ben está gostando da Gia. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar.


	25. Novidades em Família

Aos poucos, a rotina de Gwilym voltou a ter uma certa monotonia, conforme as gravações da temporada eram finalizadas. Agora, eles estavam num processo de refilmagem, dando os últimos detalhes em cada cena. Por isso, ele estava com mais tempo livre, mas não por muito tempo. Parte de sua família, que vinha do lado da sua esposa, tinha marcado um novo jantar, como eles sempre costumavam fazer.

Para saírem, Gwilym se ocupava em arrumar Edith, tentando colocar seus sapatos, o que poderia ser um verdadeiro desafio, já que a menininha balançava as pernas para cima e para baixo, sem parar.

-Por favor, Di, ajude o papai, ou nós vamos chegar muito atrasados - ele pediu.

-Não! - afirmou ela, agora mais contrariada, chegando a fazer um beicinho.

-Qual o problema, meu docinho? - Gwil tentou outra vez, reutilizando sua paciência.

-Esse cai... - ela tentou explicar, apontando para os tênis vermelhos nas mãos do pai.

-Cai? Como assim cai? - ele ainda estava confuso e perdido.

-Gwilym, esse não, fica muito largo - Louisa logo veio até eles, ouvindo a discussão e entendendo tudo de uma vez.

-O que? Esse tênis? Mas é o que sua mãe deu de presente, eu queria que sua mãe visse a Edith usando - ele se justificou na sua insistência em escolher aqueles sapatos.

-Gwil, minha mãe vai ficar mais feliz de ver a neta dela com sapatos que cabem - Louisa suspirou e revirou os olhos.

Por fim, seu marido concordou e trocou os sapatos da filha, assim, logo eles estavam a caminho da casa dos May. Era uma ocasião peculiar, porque quando Chrissie falou com eles pelo telefone fazendo o convite, também contou que era Emily quem tinha tido a ideia de reunir toda a família. Esse pequeno detalhe não pareceu estranho para Lou, mas como sempre, deixou a mãe dela levemente desconfiada. Chegando lá, Rory, Jimmy e Isaac já estavam presentes. O menino correu para ver Edith, tendo um carinho muito especial pela priminha.

-Tudo bem, Di? - perguntou ele, brincando com ela.

-Tudo bem - concordou a menininha.

-Então, gente, Emily e Justin ainda não chegaram? - Louisa perguntou ao irmão e à cunhada.

-Não, nada ainda, mas não temos ideia do porquê ela convocou todo mundo assim - comentou Rory.

-Então você também tem suas suspeitas sobre isso? - Lou cruzou os braços - ora gente, não é nada demais, tenho certeza, é só a Mi sendo amorosa e carinhosa com a família, como sempre.

Logo a terceira irmã May chegou, para tirar as dúvidas de todo mundo. Depois de cumprimentarem a todos e antes que Chrissie insistisse em servir o jantar antes que esfriasse, Emily e Justin pediram licença, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Bom gente, tenho certeza que estão se perguntando porque eu inventei esse jantar - ela começou a falar.

-Pode ter certeza que sim, Mi - Gwilym afirmou, rindo um pouco.

-Sem mais delongas, então - Justin suspirou, olhando para a esposa, deixando-a falar.

-Pessoal, eu e Justin estamos esperando um bebê! - contou Emily, animada, o que causou uma comoção geral da família.

Encheram-na de abraços imediatamente, o que a fez se sentir muito feliz e amada. Justin também recebeu todos esses cumprimentos, especialmente de Jimmy e Gwilym, dando a ele as boas vindas ao clube dos pais.

-Eu já sabia, eu já sabia - repetia Chrissie - eu lembro quando Roni e John nos contaram de quando ela tava grávida do Robert, eles fizeram igual vocês, agora olha só, tanto ele como vocês, meus três filhos já são pais!

-As crianças cresceram, meu amor, mas é gratificante ver os netos crescerem também - Brian comentou - parabéns, meus queridos!

-Obrigado, Brian - Justin agradeceu por ele e pela esposa.

Toda aquela comemoração presente, acabou despertando a curiosidade de Gwilym para o passado. 

-Faz alguns anos que vocês estão juntos, deve ser uma experiência bem diferente do que eu e a Lou tivemos - ele comentou com os Alford.

-Ah sim, nós pensamos bastante e até adiamos um pouco o assunto das crianças, mas acho que chegou a hora certa - Emily afirmou.

-E como foi que vocês se conheceram? Se não se importam de me responder - Gwil mostrou sua curiosidade.

-Sem problemas, Gwil, eu acompanhei a história sua e da Lou, não me importo de contar - Emily o respondeu alegremente - tudo começou quando eu entrei pra faculdade de direito, eu e Justin entramos juntos, na mesma classe.

-Nos tornamos amigos nesse período - Justin continuou - mas eu fiquei muito triste quando ela decidiu desistir do curso, achei que perderíamos o contato de vez.

-Você fez direito? Uau... - comentou Gwilym, surpreso pelo fato.

-É, porque eu achava que precisava fazer uma faculdade séria antes de ir atrás do que realmente queria, mas meus planos não deram muito certo, não aguentei e fui estudar música - a sra. Alford continuou contando - e então, eu comecei a trabalhar como produtora na Queen Productions, e aí eu encontrei o Justin outra vez, já como um advogado formado.

-Estava lidando com um cliente que era produtor de um álbum que estava sendo gravado lá, então quando eu vi a Emily mal pude acreditar! - Justin disse maravilhado, ao se recordar.

-Nos reconectamos, nos apaixonamos e o resto é história, chegamos até aqui enfim - Emily encerrou o relato.

-É realmente uma bela história romântica - elogiou o cunhado, comovido com tudo.

O jantar prosseguiu, a família finalmente pôde aproveitar a refeição deliciosa preparada com muito carinho por sua matriarca, até que Brian aproveitou o momento em que todos estavam satisfeitos e terminaram para falar diretamente com Gwilym.

-Então, eu soube que está terminando o trabalho em Doctor Who - ele começou a conversa.

-Sim, estamos sim, já estou começando a sentir falta - confirmou Gwil, percebendo o sogro um tanto exasperado - mas isso te deixa triste também, Brian?

-Não, não de jeito nenhum - May balançou a cabeça - o que eu queria ver com você é se daria pra eu... não sei, fazer uma participação especial? Nem que fosse uma pontinha de 5 segundos?

-É... eu... - o pedido deixou Gwilym sem graça - não sei se posso fazer isso, se Chris gostaria da ideia, mas eu posso comentar com ele, ver o que ele acha, só não posso garantir uma resposta positiva.

-Não, não, eu sei, eu sei, só tente por favor, Gwil, você sabe o quanto Doctor Who é importante pra mim, só queria participar, você sabe como é isso, como eu devo estar me sentindo, é a mesma coisa que você deve ter sentido quando descobriu que tinha conseguido o papel... - Brian continuou insistindo, esperançoso.

-Tá bem, Bri, prometo que vou tentar, e claro que te entendo - Gwilym deu a ele um sorriso compreensivo, por fim.

Lá no fundo do seu coração, queria poder conceder esse desejo ao sogro, que sempre tinha sido tão bom com ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa ideia do Brian querer participar de Doctor Who vem da minha amiga Rachel.


	26. Se abrindo com um amigo

Enquanto tentava continuar com sua rotina, Ben começou a cada vez mais ter dificuldade em ignorar seus sentimentos por Gia. Fazia uns dias que ela não tinha mais falado com ele ou Joe, achava que deveria ligar e perguntar se estava tudo bem, se ela tinha finalmente conseguido o patrocínio que queria, ou se não tinha conseguido nada e estava com medo de pedir mais ajuda deles, sendo que nada que eles tinham tentado tinha dado certo. Mas mesmo com tantas preocupações sobre ela, Ben não fez nada quanto a isso, até não conseguir mais ficar quieto.

Joe, que tinha suas próprias indagações internas naquele momento, convivendo já a bastante tempo com o amigo, não deixou de notar a preocupação do seu anfitrião. Antes que Ben pudesse perguntar a ele sobre Gia, sua visita foi mais rápida.

-Tá bem, Benny, não vou deixar você sair antes que me conte o que tá acontecendo - Joseph se colocou na frente do amigo, que se preparava para dar uma volta ao redor do bairro, que ele tinha deixado claro que queria fazer sozinho.

-Co... como assim? Não tem nada de errado comigo, sério! - o mais novo deu um sorriso sem graça - além disso, você não pode me prender dentro da minha própria casa.

-Não tô fazendo isso - Joe agitou a mão em desdém - só quero conversar com você.

-Tá bom - Ben acabou se convencendo, dando meia volta para trás, sentando-se na mesa da cozinha, no que Joe o seguiu e se sentou na frente dele.

-Só fala, Ben, sem medo, afinal você nunca foi de esconder nada da gente - Joseph tentou encorajá-lo.

-Meu problema tem sido a Georgia - suspirou Benjamim - eu tenho ficado com muita pena dela, principalmente depois do jeito que ela ficou aquele dia, mas não é só isso, eu acho que... você acertou de novo.

-Hã? Acertei no que? Como assim? - por um instante, o americano ficou confuso.

-Joe, eu gosto da Gia, como você falou quando eu conheci ela, mas não me apaixonei exatamente quando a conheci, afinal, a gente tava só indo ver os avós dela, e eu os respeito bastante - Ben se interrompeu, vendo que assim não chegaria a lugar nenhum - mas com o tempo, eu comecei a gostar dela, de verdade, só agora me dei conta disso. O problema é que eu tenho medo do futuro.

-É claro, por causa do seu coração partido - Joe compreendeu - eu também passei por isso, e pra ser sincero, Ben, estou passando a mesma coisa que você, nesse exato momento.

-Espera, agora eu não estou entendendo nada - Ben deixou um pouco suas próprias lamúrias para entender direito o problema do amigo.

-A Jane, cara, a mesma Jane que trabalha com o Gwil... - Joseph começou sério, mas depois tomou um tom enamorado - ela é simplesmente adorável, é a garota mais autêntica que eu já conheci, e tão inteligente, e compenetrada, mas divertida, e... não sei se ela sentiria o mesmo que eu sinto por ela.

-Esse é o maior problema, não é? - Hardy deitou a cabeça numa mão que apoiava o queixo - nós temos medo de que tudo dê errado outra vez, nós nos culpamos, pelas nossas ex terem nos deixado.

-Não foi culpa nossa, foi escolha delas - Joe deu de ombros, tentando parecer descontraído, mas não conseguindo - mas mesmo assim, eu acho que poderia ter sido um namorado melhor, em alguns quesitos, não acho justo eu mesmo me julgar bom ou mau, eu posso ser bem imparcial...

-Eu sei o que quer dizer - Benjamim assentiu - mas se quer minha opinião, pelo menos você é um excelente amigo, e acho que no fim das contas, a única coisa que nos resta é falar com elas.

-Não, Ben, quer dizer, eu concordo com você, é o que nos resta - Joe se sentiu pesaroso com aquela declaração - mas não sei se estou pronto, eu não quero assustar a Jane, sabe? Ela tem uma carreira excelente, é a coisa pela qual ela mais lutou e a coisa mais importante pra ela no momento, eu não quero ser uma distração e além disso, como já disse, ela pode não gostar de mim da mesma forma.

-Digo o mesmo sobre a Gia, eu só quero que ela consiga o que tá tentando tanto conseguir - Ben suspirou - ela merece ter um bom trabalho, e ter ser roteiro valorizado, não se preocupar comigo.

-Tá bem, parece que entramos em acordo aqui então - Joe resumiu tudo - é melhor a gente ficar na nossa, por enquanto, digo, até a Gia estar mais calma, não sei?

-É, é sim, e a Jane também - o mais novo concordou com o plano.

Os dois sabiam que não era exatamente uma ideia que os deixaria confortável, mas eles a colocariam em prática mesmo assim, e fariam o seu melhor para lidarem com seus sentimentos da melhor maneira possível.

Acabou que Ben realmente saiu de casa e foi dar sua caminhada no bairro, deixando Joe sozinho, com o coração fervilhando de emoções. Não estava nos seus planos confessar os sentimentos que tinha descobrido em si há pouco tempo, e isso acabou o deixando mexido demais no momento.

Por estar muito agitado, ele tentou se distrair de todas as formas possíveis, começando com as mais tradicionais, apelando para as redes sociais e a televisão. Nada disso tinha adiantado muito, até que naquele momento fatídico, ele se lembrou do seu velho companheiro de viagem e aventuras pela internet a fora.

Abriu uma das suas malas praticamente vazia, e viu que o recorte de papelão estava inquieto. Não teria hora melhor para gravar vídeos com o Ben de papelão quando o Ben de verdade estava fora de casa. Depois de pensar um pouco, Joe teve uma ideia. Seu mini roteiro para o vídeo era o Ben de papelão o convidando para entrar, mas o julgando muito antes de pensar em hospedá-lo. Ele ficou trabalhando nos ângulos da câmera e nas piadas por algum tempo, até que ficou satisfeito com o material que tinha conseguido e se pôs a editá-lo, da melhor maneira que podia, acabou que o vídeo ficou assim, o rosto indecifrável de Ben no começo, com Joe tagarelando logo em seguida.

-Oi, cara, obrigado por ter me deixado ficar, eu sei, eu te magoei muito, mas talvez seja a hora perfeita pra gente se acertar... - e de novo, o vídeo cortava para o falso Ben - não, eu prometi que ia ser um bom hóspede, sério, eu vou te ajudar, tudo que você pedir eu vou fazer, talvez não tudo... Espera, Ben, não, não faz assim, Benjamim!

E no final, o falso Ben virava as costas para o amigo. Ao postar, Joseph riu de toda aquela comédia, descobrindo que sua boba brincadeira era um jeito perfeito de distrair a cabeça dos problemas do coração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achou que não ia ter Cardy Ben aqui? Acharam errado, queridos! Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena surpresa, vamos ter mais Cardy Ben no próximo capítulo. Tchau!


	27. As peripécias de papelão

Quando Ben acordou no dia seguinte, estava disposto a seguir em frente e guardar seus sentimentos por Gia por um tempo, esperando o melhor momento para decidir o que fazer com eles. O jovem ator estava negociando um novo trabalho, por isso, se desculpou com Joe, por não ter muito tempo para dar atenção à sua visita naquele dia.

-Não se preocupa, Benny, eu te entendo e posso me virar muito bem sozinho - o hóspede replicou, descontraído, compreendendo de coração aberto a situação.

-Tá bom, então, te vejo mais tarde - Ben se despediu, saindo para seu compromisso.

Não demorou muito para que Joe também saísse de casa. Na maioria dos dias que esteve em Londres não fez muita coisa, é claro que ele visitou os Deacon, conversou com Luke e Cameron principalmente, visitou os Lee, conhecendo com exclusividade os estúdios da BBC e os bastidores da temporada inédita de Doctor Who, e é claro, tinha saído com Jane várias vezes.

Jane... Era justamente dela que ele estava se esforçando para não lembrar, tudo que queria era saber como lidar com essa situação da melhor maneira possível, não sentir tanto medo assim de tomar alguma atitude.

Voltando a pensar no que tinha feito no tempo que estava na Inglaterra, Joe se deu conta de que a maioria dos dias tinha mais ficado no apartamento de Ben do que saído. Isso o fez pensar que já estava ultrapassando os limites da boa vontade do seu amigo e já que ele não estava fazendo nada relativamente importante mesmo, começou a considerar se já não era hora de ir para casa. Estava mesmo sentindo falta de sua mãe e seus irmãos, talvez fosse mesmo melhor voltar para Nova York.

Antes de tomar qualquer decisão, Joseph decidiu focar no presente, se concentrando na visita que faria aos Lee no momento. Não tinha avisado nem nada, mas antes de sair de casa, também pensou em Gwilym e Louisa e a pequena Edith deles, já sentindo falta deles nos últimos dias.

Gwilym foi quem atendeu a porta, se surpreendendo em ver Joe ali, o recebendo com um rápido abraço.

-Oi, que bom que passou por aqui - Gwil sorriu para ele.

-É, acho que foi minha melhor ideia do dia... - Joe disse, meio distraído - e a Louisa e a Edith? Onde estão?

-Tio Joe? - Edith tinha aparecido, ainda falando meio enrolado, mas seu vocabulário estava crescendo a cada dia.

-Oi, pequerrucha! - Joe abriu um sorriso enorme ao vê-la - olha só pra você, está falando e tudo mais, me chamando de tio Joe!

-Você tio Joe! - reafirmou a garotinha, indo abraçá-lo, o que deixou seu tio americano comovido.

-Pois é, meu amigo, agora sim posso dizer que você leva jeito com crianças - Gwilym riu - mas eu fiquei preocupado com você.

-Preocupado comigo? Por que? Eu tô ótimo - Joe tentou se esquivar num tom brincalhão, enquanto colocava Edith no colo.

-O que você disse sobre vir até aqui ser sua única boa ideia do dia - apontou Lee - quer dizer que só teve ideias ruins? E que ideias ruins foram essas?

-Às vezes você presta atenção demais nas coisas - reclamou Joe.

-Bom, o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou pai, isso requer muito da minha atenção - Gwilym deu de ombros - mas se não quiser conversar sobre o que tá te incomodando, tudo bem, não vou te forçar a nada.

-Pra falar a verdade, Gwil, eu confiaria esse assunto a você, porque você também é um dos meus melhores amigos, mas o problema é que... - Joe suspirou - dói um pouco tocar no assunto.

-Foi mal, não queria te deixar assim - Gwilym pôs uma mão sobre os ombros dele - desculpa mesmo, Joe, como disse, não vou te forçar a nada.

-Tá bem - ele deu um sorriso tristonho de volta ao amigo.

Fazendo de tudo para espantar aquele clima pesado, Joe vasculhou sua mente atrás de uma solução, e acabou tendo uma das suas ideias mirabolantes.

-Gwilym, você não pretende sair, não é? - ele perguntou.

-Não, eu estou esperando a Lou mesmo, ela teve uma reunião de professores hoje - explicou o dono da casa - por que?

-Eu vou buscar uma coisa no apê do Ben e já volto, prometo que não vou demorar - Joseph se levantou, já saindo, sem se despedir ou mais explicações.

Gwilym e Edith ficaram curiosos sobre o que ele estava tramando, mas como prometido, logo ele estava de volta à casa deles.

-Voilà! - Joe exclamou, expondo o Ben de papelão bem na frente dos Lee.

-Ah não, não acredito! - Gwilym bateu nas laterais das pernas, um tanto indignado - foi isso que você foi buscar? Não acredito que trouxe isso pra Inglaterra!

-Ei, não fala assim do Ben! - Joe o repreendeu - achou mesmo que eu ia perder a oportunidade? Eu tive uma ideia, mas preciso da sua ajuda e da Edith.

-Não, não... - Gwilym riu, incrédulo, passando uma mão no rosto - achei que essa fase já tinha passado...

-Qual é, Gwil! Você se divertiu bastante no Japão, você gostava dos meus vídeos... - insistiu Joe.

-Pode até ser que sim, mas não envolve minha filha nisso - ele cruzou os braços.

-Isso! É uma excelente fala pro vídeo! - Joe se empolgou.

-Você não vai desistir, não é? - Gwilym fechou os olhos, impaciente.

-Você sabe que não - Joe disse sugestivamente.

-Tá, o que você tem em mente? - ele cedeu de vez.

Depois de explicar a ideia do vídeo, Gwilym, Edith e Joe desceram pelo elevador, indo até a garagem e pegando o carro de Gwil. Edith à essa altura, estava mais habituada com carros, e não estranhou tanto assim. A única coisa estranha era seu tio tê-la colocado no banco do motorista e sentado no banco de trás, colocando o Ben de papelão no banco do carona.

Com cada um no seu posto, Gwilym serviu como o câmera, filmando a cena, se divertindo com o jeitinho de Edith, que não estava entendendo nada. Depois de várias tentativas, eles tiveram ideias para outros vídeos, e dessa vez Gwilym também participava.

Acabou que no fim das contas, Joe e Edith começaram a brincar na calçada, um correndo atrás do outro, tudo sendo registrado pelas câmeras dos celulares de Gwilym e Joe. Lee não deixou que o amigo fosse embora sem ao menos uma xícara de chá. Toda aquela brincadeira serviu para que Joe deixasse os problemas de lado para se divertir com sua esperta sobrinha de coração e seu bondoso amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos esses vídeos e fotos estão na história Momentos no Instagram, confere lá!


	28. O jantar com os Lee

Durante a visita repentina de Joe a Gwilym, ele mencionou ao amigo sobre Georgia e sua busca por uma oportunidade de emprego como roteirista e que aceitassem o trabalho já pronto dela.

-Isso é muito legal, pelo pouco que conheço a Georgia, acho que é uma profissão que combina muito com ela, desejo que ela tenha boa sorte em conseguir alguma coisa, uma boa oportunidade, de preferência - Gwilym desejou, ficando curioso para saber mais sobre o roteiro dela.

-Ah foi bom eu ter lembrado disso, prometi a ela que pediria sua ajuda também - Joseph apontou.

-Minha ajuda? Com o que exatamente? - Gwil se interessou mais pela questão.

-Pois é, eu e Ben tentamos de tudo pra que produtores conhecidos nossos lessem o roteiro dela, mas o Ben, não deu muita sorte - ele contou com pesar - no meu caso, ela ainda está aguardando uma resposta dos produtores que indiquei, mas não sei se vai certo.

-Entendo, então você quer que eu tente os meus contatos? - Gwilym compreendeu tudo - posso conversar com o meu agente, mas sabe o que seria bom também? Se eu ler o roteiro, vou saber exatamente do que estou falando e apoiá-la melhor, o que acha?

-Ótima ideia, vou falar com a Gia - Joe sorriu com o plano - sabia que podia contar com você.

-É claro, Joe, estou aqui pra isso - Gwilym sorriu de volta.

Assim, Gwilym acabou comentando o assunto com Louisa, o que acabou dando uma ideia a ela.

-Se a Georgia não se importar, e tenho quase certeza que ela não vai ligar, poderíamos marcar um jantar aqui pra lermos juntos o roteiro, e dizer nossa opinião, e você pode conversar com ela mais sobre isso, e como vai poder ajudá-la - ela sugeriu ao marido - e podemos chamar os meninos também, estou sentindo falta deles, por mais que o Joe veio aqui, eu mal vejo ele, ou o Ben.

-Hum, ótima ideia, sabe quem também seria bom convidar? A Jane - Gwilym se lembrou dela - agora que estamos finalizando a temporada, não vamos mais ter tanto contato e eu queria manter a amizade com ela.

-Sim, a Jane é uma ótima pessoa, também gosto dela - Louisa aprovou a ideia - então é isso, acho que temos a lista de convidados pronta, mas olha, não é nada formal, é só uma reunião de amigos.

-Claro, só estamos organizando tudo - Gwil a entendeu.

Jane recebeu o convite com alegria, já que considerava Gwilym um bom amigo e colega de trabalho. Ela foi a primeira a chegar ao apartamento dos Lee, e Edith veio recebê-la.

-Oi, Jane, pode entrar - ela falou com sua vozinha de bebê, o que a convidada achou a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

-Obrigada, Edith - ela se inclinou e sorriu para a menininha, que a puxou pela mão, já encontrando Gwilym logo em seguida.

-Boa noite, Jane, que bom que pôde vir - ele apertou a mão dela.

-Eu que agradeço pela consideração - ela sorriu, agradecida.

Louisa veio logo depois conversar com ela, avisando que mais alguns amigos viriam. Jane não se importou com isso a princípio, era natural eles convidarem mais pessoas para a ocasião, o problema era quem seriam esses convidados. Joe e Ben chegaram juntos logo em seguida.

Joseph notou a presença de Jane de imediato, tentou desviar o olhar dela, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, os dois adiando ao máximo o momento de se falarem. Até mesmo Ben, que tinha notado a tensão do amigo e sabia exatamente porque ele estava assim, estava evitando falar com Jane pelo bem dele.

-Tio Joe, Ben, não vão sentar? - Edith estranhou os dois de pé, evitando a outra convidada.

-Claro, Di, nós vamos sim, só não agora - Joseph tentou despistar a sobrinha de consideração, enquanto Benjamim permaneceu calado.

Quando o sr. e a sra. Lee vieram checar seus convidados, perceberam que tinha algo repelindo os três adultos. 

-Está tudo bem, gente? Prometo que já vou servir o jantar, só estou esperando a Georgia - Louisa os avisou, numa tentativa de fazê-los reagir de alguma forma.

-Ah claro, não se preocupe, Lou, estamos bem - Ben a avisou para tranquilizá-la.

-Não parece que vocês estão bem - Gwilym não teve receio em apontar isso, estando em sua própria casa, mas não provocou ninguém mais além disso.

-Olá, Jane - Ben foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio e finalmente falar com a moça - desculpe pelo nosso mau jeito, está tudo bem com você?

-Tudo ótimo, obrigada por perguntar - ela conseguiu sorrir - oi, Joe, é bom te ver.

-Eu também - ele replicou quase que automaticamente - quero dizer, é bom te ver aqui, Gwilym te contou porque estamos aqui?

Puxar um assunto diferente foi a única estratégia que Joseph achou no momento para lidar com aquela situação desconfortável.

-Bom, basicamente nós vamos jantar - ela respondeu, meio incerta - e Gwilym mencionou sobre a sua amiga, Georgia, não é? Ela está tentando ser roteirista.

-Isso, isso mesmo - ele assentiu, e foi a vez de Ben se sentir acuado, ouvindo a conversa.

-Quem sabe eu possa fazer uns designs de figurino pra ela? Se ela aceitar - Jane sugeriu, e a ideia soou boa aos ouvidos de Joe, o que o fez sorrir.

-Vocês dariam uma ótima parceria juntas, são muito criativas - Joe não conseguiu deixar de elogiá-la.

Para a salvação deles, ou em certo caso, a gravidade do ambiente constrangedor, Georgia chegou bem naquele momento.

-Gwilym, Louisa, pessoal - ela desviou os olhos dos Lee para o resto dos convidados, ainda com pressa de ter acabado de chegar - desculpe o atraso.

-Sem problemas, Gia, o importante é que você chegou - Louisa sorriu, compreensiva - então, vamos jantar pessoal.

A reação foi unânime, cada um se levantou e compartilhou a refeição com os Lee. Para o alívio de Ben, Georgia, Jane e Joe, o assunto que tomou conta da conversa foi boas histórias e lembranças que os meninos tinham vivido um com o outro até então. Comentaram as pegadinhas com Ben nos bastidores, as peripécias de Joe, os vídeos dele mais recentes que envolviam o Ben de papelão e Edith, até que o assunto caísse no roteiro de Georgia outra vez.

A jovem contou aos Lee sobre todo processo que estava passando, desde começar a escrever, até as respostas frustradas.

-Os últimos contatos que eu tive foi com uns conhecidos do Joe - Georgia foi concluindo o assunto - mas os três me deram uma resposta semelhante, diziam que a ideia era boa, mas está mal executada por causa da minha falta de experiência.

-Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso, mas eu tenho que te dar parabéns - Jane se manifestou, o que surpreendeu a srta. Deacon - eu sei o quanto é difícil lutar por um sonho até que dê certo, mas você é muito determinada, então se continuar assim, vai alcançar o que quer.

-Obrigada, Jane, mas eu não sei se continuo tão otimista assim - lamentou Georgia.

-Então, é exatamente por isso que te chamamos aqui - Gwilym tomou a palavra - por tudo que você contou sobre a sua história, acho que Chris adoraria produzir uma série ou filme do seu roteiro, o que ele julgar melhor.

-Vai mesmo falar com Chris Chibnall? E ele vai ter tempo de dar atenção ao meu roteiro? - Georgia estava com medo de acreditar por completo.

-Ele é um amor de pessoa, e alguém muito criativo - garantiu Jane, que também conhecia o produtor - com certeza vai te dar uma chance.

-O que acha, Georgia? - Gwilym quis a confirmação dela.

-Eu acho ótimo, sim, mostre meu roteiro a ele - ela assentiu, mas com cuidado de não criar tão grandes expectativas.

Finalmente, Joe e Ben estavam mais calmos ao ver Gia melhor, achando-se responsáveis em conseguir uma resposta concreta para a ajuda que prometeram. Além disso, Jane ficou feliz em ajudar, enquanto nem sabia que Joe sentia um enorme orgulho dela por tomar essa iniciativa.

Por estar tão comovido, juntando a todos os sentimentos que estava sentindo por ela, Joseph ousou sorrir para Jane, o que ela não conseguiu resistir, e sorriu de volta, mesmo se achando tola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo tenso, não?


	29. Antes que seja tarde

A noite tinha começado a ficar esquisita para Jane assim que Joe e Ben chegaram. Ela deveria estar calma, já os conhecia, Joseph ainda tinha se tornado um bom amigo, mas ainda assim, o tolo coração dela começou a bater mais forte ao vê-lo.

"Que idiotice, Jane, que idiotice..." repetia a figurinista nos seus pensamentos "ignore isso, ignore ele, não deixe ele perceber nada..."

Por querer disfarçar e mostrar que estava tudo bem, Jane acabou o cumprimentando primeiro, e logo depois ele a respondeu. Mas havia algo de errado em Joe, ele estava tão constrangido quanto ela. Talvez ele tinha percebido o que ela estava pensando, e tinha se sentido desconfortável com a situação também.

Para o alívio dos dois, Georgia e seu roteiro foram os protagonistas da noite. Jane ficou admirada com os planos da garota e se comprometeu em ajudá-la como podia. Assim que a produção das filmagens do roteiro de Gia começassem, ela desenharia os figurinos.

Enquanto todo o grupo conversava, Jane percebeu Joe a observando, admirando-a, um sorriso orgulhoso estava nos lábios dele, reservado só para ela. Jane não sabia o que fazer com aquele gesto de carinho, retribuiu com um sorriso também. Ela não soube o que fazer, mas ele sabia, decidindo de uma vez fazer alguma coisa.

Encontrar Jane na casa dos seus queridos amigos e não poder ficar mais perto dela, não se sentir completamente à vontade por estar escondendo seus sentimentos, estava o matando por dentro. É claro que havia a possibilidade de levar um belo fora e deixar Jane espantada, mas Joe não conseguiria esconder o que sentia por muito tempo, era como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. Em determinado momento, ele pediu por água e Louisa o atendeu de imediato, o observando preocupada.

-Está tudo bem, Joe? Teve alguma reação ruim à minha comida? - ela perguntou, procurando um jeito de ajudá-lo.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, o jantar está maravilhoso - ele esclareceu, ainda se sentindo tenso - o problema é comigo, Lou, só sei que preciso fazer alguma coisa pra resolver isso logo.

-Eu não sei do que se trata, mas se isso está te fazendo mal, faça o que for necessário pra que fique tudo bem - Louisa disse docemente, tocando o ombro dele.

-É o que eu tenho que fazer, Lou - ele assentiu, aceitando seu destino.

Ainda assim, Joe saiu do apartamento, respirando fundo no corredor, tentando ter um pouco mais de ar e espaço. Antes que ele abrisse a porta de volta, disposto a falar com Jane de uma vez, ela mesma surgiu por de trás da porta aberta.

Ela tinha prestado atenção na movimentação dele, o vendo agitado e confuso. Por mais que sua racionalidade quisesse segurá-la em seu lugar, suas emoções a fizeram se levantar e ir até ele, vendo seu estado. Eles se observaram por um tempo, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de fazer alguma coisa.

-Jane, eu... - Joe esboçou alguma reação.

-Está tudo bem com você? - ela perguntou diretamente.

-Não, eu não estou bem - ele não mentiu, seus pés se movimentaram, querendo ficar mais perto dela, mas ele se conteve.

-Seja lá o que for, eu te considero um amigo e se precisar de alguém para te ouvir, eu estou aqui - ela ofereceu sua ajuda, ficando cada vez mais aflita.

-Esse é o problema, Jane - ele deu uma risada desconfortável - eu não posso te contar porque você é o meu problema.

-O que? Eu...? Mas o que foi que eu te fiz? Eu não... Nunca foi minha intenção te magoar, se eu te magoei de algum jeito, me perdoa... - Jane ficou completamente assustada e atordoada.

-Não, não, calma, Jane, eu me expressei mal, você não é nenhum problema, você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que vim pra Londres - ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, desesperado para corrigir seu erro.

-Eu... Eu sou... - Jane não tinha entendido direito.

-Eu estou a noite toda e os dias antes de hoje lutando comigo mesmo por causa do que eu sinto por você - ele disse com mais calma - Jane, eu gosto muito de você, eu... Estou completamente apaixonado por você. Eu não queria dizer porque tinha medo do que acharia...

-Joe... - ela acabou dando um longo suspiro, dando uma trégua ao seu coração naquele momento tão dramático - eu também...

-Você também está apaixonada por mim? - os lábios de Joseph tremeram ao dizer isso.

Jane apenas assentiu, com vergonha de continuar falando. Ela respirou um pouco, pensando em algo efetivo a se dizer.

-É verdade - confirmou ela - desde quando nós fomos ao cinema juntos, eu tenho pensado em você de um jeito diferente, e tenho certeza que é isso que estou sentindo.

-Você quer namorar comigo? - Joe estava tão feliz aliviado que acabou não perdendo tempo - eu sei que somos de lugares diferentes, que estou aqui temporariamente, mas Jane, pra mim é o certo a se fazer.

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe - ela ousou tocar o rosto dele, lentamente alcançando seu queixo - nós vamos dar um jeito depois.

-Entendido - ele sorriu.

A felicidade dos dois naquele momento os atraiu um para o outro, selando seu compromisso com um beijo. Eles não se demoraram muito ali na porta dos Lee, não queriam causar escândalo a nenhum vizinho conservador.

Voltando à sala dos seus anfitriões, eles não contaram nada a ninguém, apenas concordaram em manter o segredo entre si por enquanto. Depois de mais um tempo de conversa, as visitas de Gwilym e Louisa foram se despedindo. Curiosamente, Jane saiu logo depois de Ben e Joe.nA srta. Glouster os encontrou ainda no elevador, os três desceram em silêncio, até que Joe se manifestou, chamando a atenção e curiosidade de Ben.

-Deixa eu contar pra ele, Jane? - perguntou Joseph à namorada.

-Só pro Ben, por favor, eu queria que isso ficasse entre os mais próximos da gente por enquanto, por favor - ela impôs as condições delicadamente.

-Contar o que? Joe, o que foi que você fez? Achei que não estragaria tudo - Ben ficou alarmado.

-Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que tomei uma boa decisão - ele passou um braço ao redor de Jane, que aceitou a aproximação - a gente tá namorando!

-Sério?! Eu fico feliz por vocês, isso é maravilhoso, Joe - Ben sorriu pela alegria do amigo - e Jane, te desejo sorte.

A figurinista apenas riu, enquanto o namorado tentava dar uns tapinhas em Ben. Ele percebeu que estava sobrando e deixou o casal à vontade, Joe acompanhou Jane até seu apartamento. O trajeto marcava o começo de uma nova jornada para os dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um casal feliz nas minhas histórias! Gostaram?


	30. Compartilhando

Depois de se despedir de Joe, entrar em seu apartamento, e finalmente ir dormir, Jane mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Quando Joe lhe confessou seus sentimentos, ela também não conseguiu se conter, apenas aceitar, admitir a si mesma e a ele que gostava dele e aceitar aquele namoro. Mas agora, por mais que estivesse feliz, enquanto tentava dormir, pensamentos rondavam sua mente. Como seria sua vida a partir de então? Pois é, o ator de Hollywood Joe Mazzello tinha se tornado seu namorado, pra valer. Jane tinha suas dúvidas de como lidaria com isso, por enquanto, tudo o que ela precisava era de descanso, então se rendeu ao sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Joe estava tão animado que ligou diretamente para sua mãe, era a primeira pessoa da família que ele queria que soubesse sobre ele e Jane.

-Mãe, boa tarde, não é? Tudo bem por aí? - ele quis saber.

-Oi, Joe, bom falar com você filho, já faz um tempo que você não ligava - respondeu Virginia - fiquei pensando no que é que poderia estar te ocupando tanto a ponto de esquecer da sua mãe.

-Ah que bobagem, eu nunca te esqueceria, de nenhum de vocês - apesar de lembrar do pai, Joseph achou melhor não mencioná-lo - mas numa coisa a senhora tem razão, eu andei ocupado com algumas coisas.

-Me conte, querido - a sra. Mazzello pediu.

-Bom, eu andei servindo como agente da minha amiga Georgia, junto com o Ben, ele deu uma forcinha também, ela quer ser roteirista - Joe contou - eu visitei o trabalho mais recente do Gwilym, vimos o set de Doctor Who e foi muito legal, e bem, foi lá que eu conheci a Jane.

-Jane... Hum, isso tá me cheirando a romance, acertei? - a mãe de Joe brincou com ele.

-É mãe, é sim, eu e ela estamos namorando - ele chegou a corar ao dizer essas palavras juntas - foi por isso que eu liguei, pra avisar vocês, diga à Mary e ao John também.

-Eu digo, seus irmãos vão gostar de saber - concordou Virgina - e como é que ela é, a Jane?

-Maravilhosa, encantadora... - Joseph não conseguiu deixar de suspirar ao dizer.

-Tá, disso eu sei, mas outras características seriam boas também - a mãe realmente queria saber mais.

-Tá certo, ela é criativa, inteligente, tímida, um tanto ansiosa também, mas eu respeito isso - ele falou mais sobre Jane.

-Vocês tem muito em comum, então - riu a mãe, feliz pela alegria do filho - eu espero conhecê-la em breve, mesmo que seja à distância.

-Ah sobre isso, mãe, eu vou ver quando a Jane estiver pronta, tá bem? Lembre-se que ela é tímida - Joe recomendou, pensando no bem estar da namorada.

-Tudo bem, meu querido, eu te entendo - Virginia foi compreensiva - bem, mande um oi pra Jane por mim.

-Mando sim, obrigado por tudo mãe - ele se despediu, encerrando a ligação.

De volta à rotina de Jane, segui-la por costume e necessidade, já que iniciava mais um dia de trabalho, a ajudou a lidar com a novidade. Nos estúdios da BBC, a cumprimentaram como sempre e ela os respondeu, entrou para dentro do seu escritório. Passou o dia inteiro desenhando, conversando com produtores e roteiristas, aperfeiçoando o que tinha criado para atender melhor as ideias dele.

Quando finalmente seu expediente acabou, ela foi pra casa, pensando que seria justo avisar sua família sobre seu namorado. A simples ideia a apavorou outra vez. Seus pais perguntariam quem era Joe e o que ele fazia da vida, ela não poderia mentir sobre isso e imaginou que os pais se empolgariam demais ou pior, a reprovariam por namorar um ator.

Era uma coisa incômoda que estava começando a ficar entalada em sua garganta, a sufocando. Jane teria que conversar com Joe sobre isso, confiava nele, que ele compreenderia a situação toda.

Partiu dela a iniciativa de ligar para o namorado, e Joe, pela primeira vez, iria para o apartamento de Jane. Ele se demorou, como já era de se esperar. Jane tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando se lembrou que ele também tinha se atrasado quando eles foram ao cinema.

"Juro que estou a caminho, só acho que me perdi de novo" uma mensagem de Joe para Jane apareceu no celular dela.

Com toda bondade, ela perguntou de volta onde ele estava. Ele tirou uma foto de um dos muros da calçada em que estava, felizmente ela reconheceu o lugar.

"Não saia daí, estou indo te buscar" ela enviou e Joe fez o que foi pedido.

Jane correu ao avistá-lo, rindo de como um homem crescido podia ter tanta facilidade de se perder numa cidade que ele já conhecia relativamente bem. Nesse caso, Jane abriu uma exceção, aquela era uma área de Londres na qual ele nunca esteve antes.

-Eu estaria perdido sem você - ele tentou uma piada ao vê-la.

-Estou vendo, mas que bom que estou aqui - ela deu um sorriso singelo - vem, vamos pra dentro.

Joe beijou a bochecha dela, eles atravessaram a rua de mãos dadas, tomando todo o caminho até o apartamento. Lá Jane o cumprimentou apropriadamente, com um doce beijo, o que deixou Joe feliz.

-Eu achei uma maravilha você ter me convidado pra vir pra cá, agora que estamos juntos, ficaria meio estranho eu ter que pedir pra ficarmos a sós no apartamento do Ben e... - Joe se interrompeu, achando que tudo aquilo soava meio inapropriado - desculpe, quero dizer que é bom te ver, Jay.

-Eu também, mas o que eu quero falar é meio sério - ela se sentou bem na frente dele, o encarando com um olhar preocupado.

-Certo, seja o que for, sou todo ouvidos - Joe respondeu.

-Então, Joe, um pouco antes de a gente começar a namorar eu fiquei pensando que... Olha, talvez vai ser meio difícil pra mim digerir que eu namoro um ator, bom, pelo menos no começo - ela explicou - não é que eu tenha ciúmes, ou qualquer coisa parecida, é que eu era sua fã antes de te conhecer pessoalmente e sua vida é bem visada, no entanto, eu quero muito ficar com você, só preciso que entenda meu ponto de vista.

-Ah era isso, Jane? Não, fique tranquila, meu bem, isso é natural - ele deu um largo sorriso compreensivo - eu acredito que são esferas diferentes da minha vida e elas não vão colidir de um jeito que te deixe desconfortável, prometo que não vou deixar isso acontecer.

-Isso é um alívio, Joe, obrigada mesmo - ela o abraçou sem hesitar, como da vez em que ele entregou o pôster dela assinado.

-De nada, é pra isso que namorados servem - ele tocou o rosto dela, lhe dando uma piscadela, trocando um olhar apaixonado.

Jane esperou por um beijo nos lábios, mas em vez disso, Joe beijou seu nariz, o que a deixou surpresa e embaraçada.

-Ei, deixa o meu nariz... Eu sei que ele é minúsculo, não precisa me lembrar disso - Jane reclamou um pouco.

-Ah não, isso não é defeito, ele parece um botão de rosa pra mim - Joe rebateu - deveria reclamar do meu nariz.

-Não há nada de errado com seu nariz - ela deu razão a ele - só vamos esquecer nossos narizes? Essa conversa ficou repentinamente estranha.

-Sim, eu vou fazer o que eu tinha pensado fazer depois de beijar seu nariz - ele avisou, beijando o nariz dela primeiro e finalmente seus lábios.

Jane não ligou para as brincadeiras, nada disso importava quando ela se sentia tão feliz ali com Joseph. Eventualmente, ela teve coragem de falar com seus pais sobre o relacionamento dos dois, e a família Glouster foi unânime em aceitar. O que importava a eles era saber que Joe amava Jane e que ela estava muito feliz, como nunca antes havia se sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos Joe e Jane juntos!


	31. Trazendo um Plano à Realidade

Gwilym estava contente naquele dia, também muito ansioso, mas não mais ansioso que a moça sentada ao seu lado no banco do carro. Ele estava dando uma carona à Georgia até o escritório de Chris Chibnall, que tinha aceitado conversar pessoalmente com a autora de "O Tesouro de Tez" depois de ter lido o roteiro.

Gia tentava não criar grandes expectativas quanto a isso, tinha se frustrado demais recentemente para estar completamente positiva, ela só esperava que corresse tudo bem, recebendo um não ou um sim de Chibnall. Ela preferiu que Gwilym fosse na sua frente, lhe mostrando o caminho e fazendo as apresentações.

-Olá, srta. Deacon, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la - o showrunner apertou a mão dela com delicadeza.

-Eu digo o mesmo do senhor, sr. Chibnall - ela respondeu - espero não estar incomodando ou tomando seu tempo.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma - Chris negou qualquer ideia assim - Gwilym insistiu bastante comigo pra que eu lhe desse uma chance, e conhecendo-o bem, não deveria recusar uma recomendação dele.

-É, Gwilym é um amor mesmo - Gia chegou a sorrir para ele, que sorriu de volta, corando - mas quanto ao meu roteiro? O senhor leu? E o que achou?

-Certo, vamos por partes - Chris se ajeitou no assento antes de começar uma fala longa - eu achei a ideia ótima, claro que tem muita coisa convencional, que já vimos antes, mas isso não é ruim, acho que o segredo para um bom roteiro é saber equilibrar o novo e o familiar, até porque o público clama por isso, algo que os prenda mais efetivamente à trama, desculpe, estou divagando e perdendo o foco.

-Não, não, isso foi um ótimo conselho - Gia contrapôs.

-Tá bem, então a história é muito boa, mas há algumas falhas na execução - Chris continuou - não se ofenda com o que vou dizer, mas é tudo para o seu bem e o seu crescimento.

-Tudo bem, sr. Chibnall, estou aqui para aprender - ela estava pronta para tudo.

-Tem bastante cenas que não fazem a história avançar, na verdade a deixam meio travada, enquanto tem outras partes em que a ação acontece do nada, sem explicação prévia, é claro que isso pode acontecer, sem problema nenhum, mas do jeito que você fez dá essa impressão de acaso que é pouco convincente - Chibnall explicou mais a fundo.

-Certo, então o que eu posso fazer pra corrigir isso? - a moça perguntou.

-Se me permitir srta. Deacon, eu gostaria de discutir com você essas partes em particular, revisar o roteiro e então entregar à diretoria de criação de conteúdo da BBC o roteiro revisado - ele propôs - a emissora tá sempre fazendo especiais de três partes no fim do ano, acho que "Tesouro de Tez" seria perfeito pra isso.

-Isso é sério, sr. Chibnall? Isso realmente pode acontecer? - Georgia mal conseguia acreditar.

-Sim, claro que é, pode acreditar que sim - ele afirmou com alegria - entendo sua apreensão mas creio que nosso trabalho como dupla vai render o objetivo que esperamos.

-Certo, eu aceito e agradeço muitíssimo sua ajuda, sr. Chibnall - Georgia expressou toda sua gratidão - se for possível, podemos começar agora mesmo.

-Assim que gosto de ouvir - Chris sorriu pelo entusiasmo dela - então vamos nessa.

Ele se levantou para pegar o roteiro em mãos, mostrando a Gia exatamente o que ele tinha mencionado, explicando o erro e ela sugerindo, criando algo novo por cima que o substituísse.

No fim, Georgia saiu dali muito mais esperançosa de que, enfim, as coisas dariam certo dessa vez. Uma semana se passou, sem mais nenhuma notícia de Gwilym ou do próprio Chibnall, mas ainda assim, Georgia pendia mais para a esperança do que para a ansiedade.

O próprio showrunner entrou em contato com ela, avisando de que a diretoria queria vê-la pessoalmente. Com as alterações de Chibnall e a essência da história de Gia, o roteiro foi aprovado, já começando um processo de pré-produção.

Georgia saiu dali nas nuvens, transbordando de felicidade porque finalmente seu esforço tinha valido a pena. Ela contou a novidade aos pais primeiro, que estavam super orgulhosos, com aquela convicta certeza de que sua filha chegaria onde queria.

Logo depois, ela pensou em procurar por Joe e Ben. Seu velho amigo estava na casa de Jane no momento, então Georgia decidiu ir ao apartamento de Ben, falar com ele pessoalmente. Apesar das suas emoções conflitantes em relação a ele, ela achava importante retribuir sua gratidão por tudo que ele tinha feito para ajudá-la.

Ao atender a porta, Ben ficou levemente surpreso, mas notou algo mais em Georgia, ela estava super animada.

-Tudo bem com você? - ele perguntou por cortesia.

-Tudo ótimo, eu tenho grandes notícias - ela anunciou - lembra que Gwilym disse que falaria com Chris Chibnall sobre o meu roteiro?

-Sim, eu lembro, e o que foi? Você acabou de falar com ele? - Ben estava ficando intrigado.

-É, eu recebi uma ligação dele na verdade, nós nos falamos pessoalmente semana passada - Gia deu um longo suspiro, sorrindo - enfim, o que estou tentando dizer é que meu roteiro vai ser um especial de fim de ano na BBC!

-Ah meu Deus, Georgia! Meus parabéns, isso é incrível! - ele ficou muito feliz por ela - e agora? Em que fase estão? Quando exatamente vai estrear?

-Bom, isso ainda não sei, mas eu estou começando a me pôr a par do assunto pra entender tudo melhor - ela falou - eu queria muito agradecer você e Joe por tudo que fizeram.

-Ah imagina, foi um prazer tentar te ajudar, você é nossa amiga... - ele desviou o olhar ligeiramente tímido - mas você deve mais ao Gwilym, ele que conseguiu tudo.

-Mas vocês todos me apoiaram desde o início, nunca vou esquecer o que fizeram por mim - ela ficou comovida ao dizer isso, era exatamente o que sentia.

Para que não ficassem em silêncio constrangedor, Ben começou a falar sobre a pré-produção, como tudo isso funcionava do ponto de vista de um ator. Gia respondia e participava da conversa como podia, seguindo seus próprios conhecimentos próprios do assunto.

A produção foi avançando, logo o processo criativo estava quase concluído. Jane, por coincidência, acabou mesmo criando o figurino de "O Tesouro de Tez", como parte de seu trabalho. Quanto a quem os usaria, o elenco acabou englobando ninguém mais ninguém menos que Joe Mazzello e Ben Hardy.

Joe encaixava-se como uma luva na pele do rabugento coronel Ernest Mounty. Já Ben, tinha a classe e curiosidade do Prof. Alfred Towndingdare. Assim, aos poucos, o sonho de Georgia tomava forma real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco de alegria para a menina Georgia! Eu espero que como ela, todo mundo que tá aí atrás do emprego dos sonhos (como eu também) consiga alcançar seus objetivos.


	32. Trabalho em equipe

Era um dia muito feliz para Jane, ela estava prestes a embarcar numa nova jornada de trabalho, era assim que ela via toda nova oportunidade de criar e se dedicar a um novo projeto. Dessa vez, ela precisaria de um pouco de ajuda externa, felizmente, não demorou muito para que ela se lembrasse de Louisa Lee.

As duas se encontraram na casa da professora quando ela estava de folga. Assim, Jane a questionou sobre tudo que podia a respeito da moda do século 19 no faroeste americano.

-Eu peguei bastante ideias de filmes de faroeste, mas não sei se eles estão 100℅ historicamente precisos - Jane avisou a amiga.

-Ah é um bom começo - Louisa comentou - tem muitos filmes que seguem os figurinos à risca, mas outros nem tanto.

Ela então olhou os primeiros esboços de Jane, ajudando-a a corrigir o que era preciso na questão histórica, mas deixando toda a parte criativa com ela. Antes que a figurinista fosse embora, Louisa ainda precisava dizer mais alguma coisa.

-Eu queria dizer que estou muito feliz por você e Joe, ele nos contou sobre vocês, e isso é realmente ótimo, pra vocês dois - ela disse.

-Ah obrigada Lou, foi tudo tão... Bem, agitado, mas agora eu posso concordar 100% com você - sorriu Jane, timidamente.

-Sabe, o Joe pode não admitir, mas ele passou os últimos anos solitário, com dificuldades de abrir o coração e encontrar a pessoa certa, mas com você, ele está ainda mais alegre - contou Louisa - e fico muito feliz que ele tenha se apaixonado por você, não consigo imaginar alguém melhor para ele.

-Oh meu Deus... Eu não tenho palavras pra isso, obrigada mesmo, Louisa - Jane se sentiu constrangida, mas depois de receber um abraço da sra. Lee, relaxou um pouco mais.

Elas se despediram e Jane voltou ao trabalho em seu escritório, escolhendo tecidos, cortando e costurando, criando o figurino de "O Tesouro de Tez". Enquanto isso, Joe e Ben participavam da mesa de leitura, com Gia ao lado de Chris Chibnall, sendo apresentada a todos como a criadora da ideia e principal roteirista do especial.

Gia ficou bastante nervosa no começo da reunião, mas depois foi se soltando, respondendo as perguntas dos atores, que queriam seguir a visão original dela para cada um dos personagens.

Tudo parecia funcionar bem entre Gia e Ben nesse ambiente de trabalho, mas assim que tudo acabou, eles se despediram rapidamente, cada um indo para o seu lado. Joe viu isso bem de perto, o que o deixou preocupado, mas ele achou melhor não interferir, eram seus amigos os envolvidos no caso todo, e eram eles que decidiriam o que fazer sobre eles mesmos.

Jane também finalizava o trabalho do dia, quando Joe bateu em sua porta, o que a fez sorrir e sair correndo ao seu encontro, o abraçando e o beijando.

-Oi, como foi lá? - ela perguntou cordialmente.

-Ah tudo certo, mas tenho que dizer que esse foi o melhor cumprimento de todos - ele sorriu, brincando com ela.

Jane só revirou os olhos e Joe aproveitou isso como desculpa para beijar o nariz dela, estava virando uma mania da parte dele. Ela só o ignorou outra vez, mas gostava desses beijos mesmo assim.

-Não respondeu minha pergunta - ela repetiu.

-Ah tá, foi ótimo, maravilhoso mesmo - Joe ficou um pouco mais sério ao responder - eu tô trabalhando na rabugice do Mounty equilibrando com o lado mais doce dele.

-Isso é ótimo, estamos avançando - Jane se empolgou - aqui vai um spoiler especial para amanhã, vocês vão provar os figurinos e eu caprichei bastante no seu uniforme.

-Ah eu queria ver agora, deixa eu ver? - ele pediu com a curiosidade de criança.

-Não posso, Joe, já te dei spoilers suficientes, é melhor você esperar até amanhã - ela recomendou.

-Tá bem, acho que aguento até lá - ele suspirou - nada que um pouco de leite não resolva.

-Nem se atreva, senhor! - Jane o repreendeu.

Eles acabaram rindo no fim das contas, enquanto saiam juntos, indo para o seu café preferido.

-Agora, falando sério - Jane retomou uma conversa, depois de um gole de café - tem uma coisa que estava te incomodando durante a leitura, não tem? Será que é uma preocupação por você estar trabalhando quando na realidade estava de férias?

-É, Jay, eu não vim pra cá de férias - Joe guardou as gracinhas por um instante - eu vim pra cá a princípio seguindo um conselho da minha mãe, que seria bom respirar outros ares depois que o meu pai faleceu.

-Ah Deus, é claro, eu sei, faz pouco mais de um ano que seu pai faleceu, eu sinto muito por ter tocado nesse assunto, foi sem querer - Jane se encheu de preocupação - eu só estava preocupada, porque você não estava bem e eu queria oferecer minha ajuda...

-Está tudo bem, sei exatamente das suas intenções, e sou muito grato por isso - ele tocou a mão dela sobre a mesa, a segurando e a beijando logo em seguida - você e os meninos tem me ajudado muito, e sinceramente, acho que a fase de luto passou, agora só fica a saudade. Mas você está certa, tem algo a mais me preocupando.

-O que é? - ela estava mais calma agora.

-É que o Ben tem lutado contra ele mesmo porque... - Joe se interrompeu de propósito - ah Deus, nem sei se deveria estar contando isso pra você, se o Ben me permitiria, mas você é minha namorada, e eu confio em você...

-Prometo ser discreta - ela jurou, entendendo a gravidade da situação.

-Está bem, Ben se apaixonou pela Georgia, mas tem medo de se aproximar, ainda mais depois de tudo que ela passou com trabalho e ele com relacionamentos - Joe explicou um pouco melhor.

-Eu entendo - ela disse num suspiro - há pouco tempo atrás eu me sentia exatamente assim, mas no fim, com o tempo, deu tudo certo, se não der certo para os dois, eu espero que eles sejam capazes de seguir em frente e superar os contratempos.

-É, é o que eu espero também, o Benny é um cara forte, mas bem sensível também - ele apontou.

-De qualquer forma, tenho certeza de que eles sabem que podem contar conosco, vamos apoiá-los - recomendou Jane.

-Sim, com certeza - Joe concordou, se sentindo grato pelos conselhos.

Ele esperava que Ben tivesse a mesma sorte que ele, se acertar com a garota que gostava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudo certo com Glouzello, com Bengia, nem tanto. E gente, vem mais drama por aí, até mais!


	33. Gravações

Jane olhava com todo orgulho para o namorado, era uma mistura de orgulho por motivos diferentes na verdade. Primeiro, Jane estava orgulhosa de Joe, por ter conseguido um novo papel, que pelo jeito, ele estava amando interpretar. Segundo, ela estava orgulhosa da sua nova criação, um uniforme militar da Guerra Civil dos Estados Unidos, que era o figurino que Joe estava usando e por último, ela estava admirando como Joe tinha ficado bem naquele uniforme.

-Você tá ótimo, sério! - ela disse com toda alegria - o uniforme caiu muito bem em você!

-Ah para, está falando isso pra me bajular - Joe brincou com ela.

-Não, não, não, de jeito nenhum - Jane negou veementemente, balançando a cabeça - eu sou a figurinista chefe e se tivesse algo de errado com meu próprio trabalho, eu estaria me descabelando agora.

-Não, isso não é necessário então - ele concordou com ela, pensando em outra coisa logo em seguida - não é curioso, Jane? Nós assistimos Lincoln juntos e agora eu estou fazendo um ex-soldado da Guerra Civil.

-É, eu não tinha me lembrado disso, quer dizer, lembro que fomos ver o filme, mas não tinha feito essa associação, é curioso mesmo - comentou Jane.

Ela terminou os últimos ajustes no figurino, e assim, ele foi liberado para o início das filmagens. Eles estavam numa área um tanto afastada de Londres, num campo aberto, num set exterior, que tinha algumas casinhas, imitando as construções típicas do faroeste, tudo ali tinha sido feito para dar vida à história de Gia.

Enquanto os atores se preparavam junto com todo o resto da equipe, Georgia estava encantada com o lugar, apreciando como o set tinha atendido as expectativas de sua imaginação. Ela acompanharia as filmagens por alguns dias, mas depois, deixaria o trabalho nas mãos da direção e edição, como era costume da maioria dos roteiristas. Por enquanto, ela estava passeando pelo local, olhando e observando tudo com grande empolgação, até retornar para o seu lugar ao lado do diretor.

Finalmente, as filmagens se iniciaram e Gia acompanhou tudo com atenção, emoção e gratidão. Era uma sensação inexplicável que ela sentia ao ver sua história ser interpretada e gravada. Durante o intervalo, ela procurou por Joe e Jane, conversando bastante com eles, trocando ideia de como tudo estava sendo organizado e executado, ela esperou que Ben se juntasse a eles, mas nada de ele aparecer. 

Ela até pensou em perguntar sobre ele para Joe, mas o tempo de intervalo acabou antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Georgia apenas voltou a observar tudo, e sem querer, prestando atenção demais em Ben e como ele interpretava o Prof. Towndingdare. Por um momento, ela se repreendeu por isso, mas sem querer, acabou reparando na tristeza e preocupação cuidadosamente escondidas por trás do olhar de Hardy a cada intervalo entre gravar uma cena e uma pausa. Algo certamente o estava incomodando, e Gia não fazia ideia do que era.

Com um pouco mais de trabalho, o primeiro dia de gravação se encerrou e durante a semana, aquela rotina se seguiu para o elenco e toda equipe, incluindo várias filmagens noturnas e outras em salas fechadas de chromakey. Georgia não estava presente em todos os processos, como já tinha decidido fazer, mas fez questão de estar no último dia de gravação.

O diretor encerrou seu trabalho, dando um pequeno discurso que já era de praxe, agradecendo a todos e todo o esforço e trabalho em equipe para realizar aquela produção. No final, ele acabou até mesmo dando espaço para que Georgia falasse com todos, o que surpreendeu a menina a princípio, mas não a intimidou por completo.

-Hã, oi gente, eu sei que vocês todos me conhecem, eu... - ela limpou a garganta, encarando todos os olhares atentos para ela - fui pega de surpresa, mas eu sei que todos os dias que eu estive aqui eu senti uma imensa gratidão por todos, mesmo, tudo que vocês fizeram, eu sei que faz parte do seu trabalho, mas vocês contribuíram e muito para realizar o meu sonho, e por isso eu vou ser sempre grata a vocês. Essa é a palavra chave desse discurso improvisado, gratidão, obrigada de verdade, gente!

Georgia ficou ainda mais lisonjeada com as palmas que se seguiram, recebendo um abraço de Jane, que para a jovem roteirista, acabou representando o carinho de toda a equipe.

-Pois é garota, sonhos são reais! - Joe sorriu para ela, todo animado.

-Obrigada, Joe - Georgia sorriu de volta.

Antes que ela voltasse para casa, pensou em procurar por Ben, para agradecer a ele pessoalmente por seu incrível trabalho interpretando Alfred Towndingdare, que era um dos personagens favoritos dela, mas ela não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Era como se Ben tivesse fugido dela, a estivesse evitando de propósito. Dentro de si, Georgia não encontrava motivos plausíveis para isso estar acontecendo. Talvez estivesse enganada, e ele devia estar apenas passando por problemas pessoais difíceis.

Ela resolveu dar espaço a ele, de tal forma que, mesmo depois das gravações terem se encerrado, e a rotina de Ben ter ficado mais leve pelo período depois do trabalho, Georgia não tinha recebido mais notícias dele. Nenhuma mensagem, ou ligação, ou ao menos uma marcação nas redes sociais, aquilo estava estranho demais.

Joe, que ainda estava morando com o amigo, sabia exatamente o porquê daquele afastamento e, mesmo respeitando as decisões de Ben quanto sua vida amorosa e seus sentimentos sobre Gia, observou todos os altos e baixos do amigo, e o que estava acontecendo com ele por estar agindo assim. Ben andava preocupado, pesaroso, com o peso do mundo nas suas costas.

-Benny, qual é? Você precisa sair dessa, de verdade - Joseph lhe disse, quando uma vez, ele despertou de um cochilo aleatório no seu sofá.

-O que? Que quer dizer? Do que tá falando Joe? - o pobre anfitrião bocejou, tentando recuperar as forças depois de tanto tempo dormindo, se esforçando para sentar.

-Você anda muito pra baixo por causa dessa história com a Georgia, e eu tô ficando preocupado com você - confessou o hóspede.

-Ah isso, deixa isso pra lá, Joe, uma hora eu vou lidar com isso de frente, mas não agora - Ben retrucou - eu sei que eu andei muito esquivo nas gravações, mas foi pro bem dela.

-Pro bem dela? Ben, você não tem ideia do que ela pode fazer se você se declarar, pode acontecer uma coisa boa... - Joseph tentou se manter otimista.

-Eu sei, vai chegar uma hora que eu não vou conseguir mais aguentar e vou falar com ela, mas preciso estar pronto pra isso, agora não é o momento, entende? - o mais novo foi mais sério, e seu tom de voz deixou claro que ele não queria mais tocar no assunto.

Joe o respeitou outra vez, desejando silenciosamente que todo aquele drama acabasse de uma vez e se transformasse num desfecho feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando é que esses dois vão se entender? Bem, continuem acompanhando. Valeu!


	34. Uma visita

O trabalho de Rami em Nova York tinha acabado, o que significava que ele estava livre e Lucy iria voltar para a Inglaterra. Tinha sido um acordo entre o casal que ela só retornaria quando ele terminasse suas filmagens, assim Rami poderia acompanhá-la de volta, e retribuir o favor da estadia de Lucy também passando um tempo em Londres.

Era claro que uma das intenções dos dois com essa viagem era reunir a turma de Bo Rhap e ver como todos estavam pessoalmente. Pensando nisso mais a fundo, Lucy resolveu que seria uma boa ideia fazer uma surpresa para os amigos, então eles não avisaram Ben, nem Joe, nem os Lee que estavam a caminho de Londres.

Chegando ao aeroporto, finalmente desembarcando em Londres, Rami ligou para Gwilym, vendo como ele reagiria. Imediatamente, ele atendeu, surpreso ao ver que o amigo americano ligava tão de repente.

-Rami, que bom falar com você! - disse Gwilym no seu tom simpático - a que devo essa surpresa?

-Bom, eu estava sentindo falta de você e de todo mundo - explicou ele, sem falar muito mais sobre onde estava - como é que você tá? E a Lou e a Edith? Te peguei numa má hora?

-O que? Não, não, eu estou bem tranquilo agora, estamos todos bem, eu e a Di estamos vendo desenho agora - respondeu Gwilym.

-Isso é muito sua cara, papai Gwil - comentou Rami, o que provocou um sorriso do seu amigo - mas se você não se importa, queria te perguntar uma coisa.

-Claro, o que é? - a proposta deixou Gwilym curioso.

-Adivinha onde eu estou bem agora - Rami pediu, e seu amigo, que era um cara muito esperto, matou de vez a charada.

-Não acredito! - exclamou Gwilym - você tá aqui, não tá? Me diz que tá porque só pode ser isso.

-Ah Gwilym! Você mal demorou pra adivinhar, mas acertou - riu Rami - eu e a Lucy queríamos ir aí, podemos continuar assistindo desenho com vocês.

-Tá, podem vir, estaremos esperando, até daqui a pouco - Gwil se despediu, com pressa de se preparar para receber as visitas e espalhar a boa notícia para o resto do grupo.

Quando Lucy e Rami chegaram, a casa dos Lee já estava cheia de quem exatamente eles queriam encontrar. É claro que Louisa ainda estava ausente e Jane ainda não tinha se encontrado com eles, mas isso não impediu que o encontro fosse caloroso e cheio de abraços.

-Pra falar a verdade, vocês estão levemente diferentes em relação à última vez que nos vimos - Rami comentou - estão mais...

-Maduros, quem sabe? - Gwilym tentou adivinhar.

-É, pra não dizer velhos e cansados, principalmente no seu caso - Malek acrescentou um pouco mais, causando protestos e risos.

-Ser pai não é um trabalho muito fácil, sabia? - Gwilym rebateu com orgulho.

-E nós andamos trabalhando esses dias, tá? - Joe incluiu nas justificativas.

-Eu vi, fiquei animada com vocês dois trabalhando juntos de novo - Lucy falou sobre o assunto - quero muito ver esse tal especial, não divulgaram quase nada sobre o que vai ser.

-Ah e nós não podemos dizer muito sobre isso também, vão ter que esperar pra saber - Ben falou categoricamente.

-Ah Ben, que bom que disse alguma coisa, eu já ia dizer que você está calado demais - Lucy brincou, o que arrancou um sorriso dele.

Realmente Ben estava muito mais introspectivo que o comum, o que chamou a atenção de Rami e Lucy, mas eles não falaram mais sobre isso. Ao invés disso, foram conversar com Jane.

-Nós te conhecemos só do Instagram e do que o Joe fala - Rami disse - é um prazer finalmente te conhecer.

-Eu digo o mesmo de vocês, sério - Jane apertou a mão deles entusiasmada - vocês já devem saber que eu sou muito fã de vocês e do filme.

-Sim, toda a história do seu pôster comprova isso - Rami sorriu.

-Nós que agradecemos por todo carinho - Lucy complementou.

-Quando o Joe me contou que estava disposto a mandar seu pôster pelo correio e pegar de volta, tive certeza que você era muito especial pra ele - comentou Rami.

-É, não é surpreendente? Isso me chamou a atenção também, foi daí que comecei a pensar mais sobre ele, aquele gesto me comoveu muito - Jane confessou, de um jeito doce e tímido.

-Eu acho que quando eu fiz isso já estava apaixonado por você, mas sem perceber muito bem naquela hora - Joe contou sobre aquele momento.

-Ah isso é muito fofo! - exclamou Lucy, comovida.

Enquanto todos ainda colocavam muita conversa em dia, Louisa chegou em casa, um pouco surpresa por ver seu lar tão cheio. Gwilym havia avisado sobre a chegada de Rami e Lucy, mas não tinha dito nada de Joe, Jane e Ben virem também. Mesmo assim, ela não se importou.

-Oi, gente! - ela deu uma saudação geral, indo abraçar os recém chegados.

-Que bom te ver, Lou, faz muito tempo que nos vemos pela última vez - Lucy apontou.

-Verdade, sentimos bastante a falta de vocês, e agora assim, sinto que o grupo está completo! - elogiou a sra. Lee.

Em seguida, ela foi ver Edith, que estava quietinha no canto da sala, brincando com seus blocos, um pouco perdida em seu mundinho.

-Oi, meu amor, tá tudo bem aí? - Louisa disse baixinho à filha, depois de se aproximar dela.

-Mamãe! - a menina logo a abraçou e a mãe retribuiu todo carinho - demorou...

-Eu demorei? Sim, um pouquinho, mas o papai também não foi me buscar, ele se empolgou com os amigos - Louisa explicou, sendo compreensiva com o marido.

-Amigos? Tio Joe, tio Ben, tia Jay eu conheço, e os outros? - Edith ficou em dúvida.

-Ah são o tio Rami e a tia Lucy, eles vieram de Nova York - a mãe contou - você não lembra deles? Eles te viram uma vez quando você era bebê.

-Não lembro - a menininha foi bem sincera.

-Sim, você era muito pequena para lembrar - Louisa entendeu - mas você não quer ir lá falar com eles?

-Eles não vieram falar comigo - contou a garotinha.

-Mesmo? Deve ser porque você estava brincando - deduziu a mãe - mas agora, você não quer ir lá falar com eles?

-Pode ser - Edith concordou.

Sua mãe a pegou no colo, vendo que ela esta tímida, a levando até onde Lucy e Rami estavam.

-A Di é um pouco tímida às vezes - explicou Louisa - acho que foi por isso que ela não veio até vocês, eu e Gwil não costumamos forçá-la a situações que ela esteja se sentindo desconfortável.

-Ah claro, é compreensível, ela realmente estava à vontade sozinha quando chegamos - Rami respondeu.

-Agora ela quer dar um oi pra vocês, eu expliquei a ela quem são - Louisa continuou - viu Di? O tio Rami e a tia Lucy vão falar com você também.

-Oi - Edith se virou para eles, meio tímida, mas muito simpática.

-Oi, Edith, é bom te ver - Lucy sorriu para a menina, acariciando a bochecha dela.

-Tudo bem? Eu fiquei sabendo que você adora desenho animado e Doctor Who - Rami puxou assunto e Edith desatou a falar no seu jeitinho infantil.

O encontro continuou em várias conversas, fazendo o grupo de amigos matar a saudade um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dá uma sensação muito boa ver o pessoal todo reunido.


	35. O Tesouro de Gia

Eventualmente, a alegre reunião na residência dos Lee terminou, mas não sem antes os amigos combinarem qual seria a próxima vez que se encontrariam.

Nos dias seguintes, Lucy e Rami terminaram de se instalar, aproveitando para explorar Londres, passeando e andando pela cidade, num dos seus passatempos favoritos. Lucy também aproveitou para visitar sua família, Rami a acompanhou em algumas ocasiões, mas em outras, achou melhor deixar os Boynton à vontade. Além disso, ele gostaria de fazer sua própria visita particular.

Ben foi pego de surpresa ao ver Rami em sua porta, sem aviso prévio, mas mesmo assim, recebeu o amigo com entusiasmo. Parecia que ele e Lucy gostavam mesmo de fazer visitas surpresas.

-Oi, Rami, como vai? - Ben se sentou com ele na sala - e cadê a Lucy?

-Ah ela tá visitando a família, eu tô bem a propósito - respondeu Rami - mas eu vim aqui porque você não está bem.

-O que? - o mais novo se espantou - não, você também não, não me diga que tá me achando um tanto pra baixo.

-Hã... Eu ia dizer muito pra baixo - corrigiu o visitante - e pelo jeito não foi só eu que notei, só digo isso por preocupação, e essas outras pessoas também.

-Quer que eu conte o que está acontecendo? - suspirou Ben, já cansado daquilo tudo, antes mesmo de se esforçar em dizer alguma coisa.

-É pra isso que eu vim aqui, mas me desculpe se estou te perturbando - Rami foi compreensível.

-Ok, tá tudo bem, eu entendo você estar preocupado comigo, mas estou cansado de falar ou pensar sobre o que está me incomodando - Ben respondeu de forma mais branda.

-Está bem, estou vendo que não fui o primeiro a tentar conversar com você sobre isso - Rami comentou.

-É, é isso - suspirou Ben de novo - eu me apaixonei pela Georgia e não quero fazer absolutamente nada sobre isso.

-O que? Por que? Desculpa, parece que estou te cobrando - Rami percebeu seu próprio espanto sobre aquela declaração.

-Eu sei, talvez não era exatamente isso que você esperava ouvir - o mais novo deu de ombros - mas é isso, Rami, Joe me questionou sobre isso, eu contei a ele que não faria nada porque ela ainda estava preocupada sobre o roteiro dela e tudo mais, não quero assustá-la ou ser rejeitado, ou dar a ela mais uma dor de cabeça.

-Ah Ben... - lamentou Rami, sentindo as dores do amigo - mas não deveria se ver desse jeito, você não é problema nenhum pra ninguém, mas entendo seu medo.

-Eu não sei como a Georgia reagiria se eu me abrisse e sinceramente, não estou disposto a isso - Ben foi categórico.

-Mas mesmo assim, ao menos continuaria sendo amigo dela? - Rami ofereceu uma solução alternativa.

-Eu não sei, Rami, eu não sei - Ben negava, balançando a cabeça - talvez, mas quero deixá-la aproveitar esse momento, ela lutou tanto pra que seu roteiro fosse aceito e tudo mais, ela nem deve estar lembrando tanto de mim assim.

-Você me parece irredutível - comentou Rami, com pena - sei que nada do que eu disser vai te convencer do contrário, de agir logo antes que ficar escondendo o que sente te machuque mais, então meu amigo, só te ofereço um ombro amigo, sempre que você quiser e quando precisar.

-Obrigado Rami, obrigado mesmo - Ben ao menos conseguiu sorrir por gratidão, mesmo que fosse um sorriso amargurado.

O assunto não foi mais mencionado, nem por Rami, ou Joe e muito menos por Ben. Assim, os rapazes se concentraram em outra coisa em comum, que ainda estava relacionada a Georgia Deacon, o trabalho que tinha se originado do projeto dela, mais o esforço de uma equipe inteira tinha chegado à sua forma final, e finalmente todos iriam conferir em primeira mão.

Com toda alegria, Georgia convidou Ben, Joe, Gwilym, Rami, Jane, Louisa e Lucy para assistirem com ela em sua casa. O grupo logo aceitou, tendo um certo receio de visitar a casa do filho de John Deacon pela primeira vez. Quem estava mais desinibido com isso eram Joe e Louisa. Os dois conheciam Robert e Eliza pessoalmente e tinham uma amizade já natural com eles, por isso, guiaram o resto do grupo na visita.

-Que bom que vieram - Eliza os recebeu - Gia está muito animada e nós também!

-Todos estamos, Liz - Louisa confirmou a animação e ansiedade geral.

Ficaram surpresos com tamanho aparato que Georgia e o pai tinham preparado, havia um grande telão na sala, que transmitiria o especial em questão de instantes.

-Eu sei que é exagerado, mas eu acho que merecemos ver tudo da melhor maneira possível - ela disse animada na frente dos convidados.

-Com certeza, Gia - Joe fez um joinha pra ela, no que a roteirista respondeu com uma risada graciosa, que deixou Ben encantado, mas ainda mais incomodado.

Para seu alívio, logo a televisão foi ligada e eles prestaram toda a sua atenção a "O Tesouro de Tez". O começo era exatamente como Gia tinha idealizado, como ela tinha comentado com Chibnall e ele fez questão de garantir que a abertura do especial seria daquele jeito. O céu noturno estrelado, o design da nave espacial, até mesmo como o recipiente tinha rolado e parado nas mãos precisas de Sander.

O começo levou à apresentação de Sharon e sua família, observando as estrelas sentados na varanda de sua casa. Aquilo lembrou Louisa de sua infância imediatamente, da mesma maneira que seu pai e sua mãe observavam as estrelas com ela e seus irmãos.

Houve um pouco de conflito na história e risos da plateia ao ver a discussão do coronel Mounty e da cozinheira Judith, tinha sido um dia muito divertido para Joe ao gravar aquela cena. Foi até difícil conseguir uma tomada inteira porque ele entrava em crise de riso toda vez que dizia suas falas.

Logo depois, acompanharam a entrada do personagem de Ben na história, o Prof. Alfred Towndingdare. Gwilym e Rami o chamaram de galã, o que fez ele ficar envergonhado e o resto do grupo rir. Mesmo Georgia mais quietamente e de forma séria, concordava que Ben estava perfeito e lindo no papel. Ela tentou não suspirar tão alto por isso.

Ela deixou se levar pela história, vendo até onde iam as aventuras de Sharon e seus amigos por causa do tesouro alienígena. Ao fim de tudo, os convidados e os pais dela bateram palmas, a elogiando por ter escrito algo tão criativo, tendo muito orgulho do seu trabalho e esforço. O que a deixou mais emocionada foi ver seu nome nos créditos do especial. Era a imagem concreta de que seu sonho finalmente tinha se tornado realidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí está a história da Gia completa. Valeu a pena ela ir atrás dos seus sonhos. Quanto ao Ben, vamos ver o que acontece nos próximos capítulos.


	36. O momento certo

No meio da sua agitada rotina de trabalho, Jane finalmente tinha conseguido uma pequena folga. Era comum ela trabalhar aos sábados, e mais raramente até mesmo aos domingos, dependendo do seu cronograma, prazos de entrega, ou emergências que surgissem.

Agora, naquele sábado, ela estava determinada em aproveitar o dia e descansar, fazendo o que fosse possível para isso. Começou com acordando um pouco mais tarde, sem se importar com horários. Completamente desperta, ela continuou de pijamas e fez seu café do seu jeito preferido, apreciando como a bebida tinha ficado perfeita.

Um pouco mais disposta, Jane se pôs de pé, arrumando uma coisa ou outra que estava bagunçada, só então ela voltou a relaxar, lendo um dos seus livros novos que, devido à falta de tempo dela, tinha chegado a ficar empoeirado. Enquanto Jane embarcava numa aventura literária diante dos seus olhos, seu namorado andava ocupado com outros pensamentos.

Depois que finalmente ela e Joe começaram a namorar, ele se sentiu perfeitamente estável e completo, era como se seu tempo em Londres fosse justamente o que ele precisava para acertar o que estava precisando em sua vida. E foi a partir daí que ele chegou a uma percepção um tanto esclarecedora, teve vontade de pedir Jane em casamento o quanto antes.

O freio da sua consciência acabou o interrompendo, o arrastando à razão. Fez as contas de quanto tempo fazia que eles estavam namorando, mais ou menos 11 meses, tinham se conhecido há quase um ano atrás e esse fato assustou Joe, mostrava o quanto ele tinha ficado na Inglaterra e quem sabe agora, era hora de tomar as decisões que lhe cabiam e, uma dessas, era sobre seu relacionamento com Jane, antes que ele pudesse voltar para casa.

Num estado de contemplação, ele colocou sobre a balança seus sentimentos e pensamentos em relação à namorada. Ele amava Jane Glouster com todas as suas forças, era um prazer e privilégio tê-la em sua vida, poder conversar com ela, conviver com ela, com toda sua doçura, compreensão, criatividade e até mesmo seus tiques nervosos.

Quando se tratava de ansiedade, Joe se identificava com isso, ele era agitado demais, antecipando tudo o que iria fazer, o que o colocava num estado enérgico. Jane era mais contida em sua ansiedade, não parecia tender tanto ao desespero, mas era uma coisa que os dois compreendiam bem um no outro, algo com o que sabiam lidar perfeitamente e não se importavam que seu amado tivesse.

Ela era especial demais, com todos os atributos de alguém que Joe visionava como sua esposa. Era isso que ele almejava para si nesse ponto de sua vida, portanto, decidiu que não perderia essa oportunidade. É claro que ainda se havia coisas a ponderar, o que Jane responderia, onde eles morariam, e tudo mais que viesse depois do casamento. No momento, Joe apenas se concentrou em fazer sua parte e no que Jane diria.

Por enquanto, decidiu manter a ideia em segredo, tudo pelo bem dela. Ele sabia o quanto ela era discreta e, lá no fundo, desejava que ela fosse a primeira de todos ao saber de sua decisão, afinal, tudo aquilo desrespeitava aos dois somente.

Então, quando o sábado chegou, as intenções de Joseph eram conversar com Jane sobre se casarem, ver qual era a percepção dela sobre o assunto. Ainda assim, por precaução, tinha um belo anel dentro do bolso do casaco.

Ele chegou ansioso em frente o apartamento de Jane, como já era de se esperar, esperando que ela viesse atendê-lo depois de tocar a campainha. Mais ou menos um minuto se passou, e Joe começou a estranhar a demora, insistiu mais um pouco com a campainha, tocando mais três vezes, mas ainda assim não teve resposta. Antes que cedesse ao desespero, lembrou-se do seu celular. Ligou para a namorada e novamente, não houve uma resposta imediata, ouviu a linha chamar e chamar, até que a chamada foi atendida.

-Alô? - disse Jane num bocejo.

-Oi, Jane, sou eu, você tá bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Me diz que você tá bem! - disse Joe preocupado ao telefone.

-Eu estou ótima, sério, não se preocupa, eu só estava cochilando - ela riu graciosamente.

-Ah que bom, eu já estava pensando... Bem, não liga pra isso - ele balançou a cabeça - olha, acho melhor deixar você descansando, tá bem? Podemos nos falar à noite, tá bem?

-Espera, Joe, onde exatamente você tá? - Jane ficou um tanto desconfiada.

-Bom, eu tô bem na sua porta, mas eu volto mais tarde - ele estava relutante em continuar ali, como se tivesse interrompido algo importante.

-Não, não, de jeito nenhum - ela balançou a cabeça - você se deu a todo esse trabalho de vir aqui, então não se mexa.

Jane correu até a porta, a abrindo sem demora, encantada por ver Joe bem ali.

-Oi de novo - ele sorriu, simpático.

-Oi de novo - repetiu ela, achando engraçado.

-Bom, eu não queria atrapalhar seu descanso e te pegar tão desprevenida por isso, me desculpe - Joe foi dizendo.

-Não, sem problemas, mas não foi nada mesmo - ela aceitou as desculpas - só lamento eu estar de pijamas enquanto você está todo arrumado, pra onde estava indo assim, Joe?

-Ver você - ele foi sincero e a fez corar - o que me lembra o que exatamente me trouxe aqui, não é uma coisa fácil de se dizer tão assim de cara, e eu não queria te assustar...

-Tá bem - Jane começou a temer, mesmo assim.

-Olha, talvez fique mais fácil, ou mais complicado se eu te mostrar uma coisa - ele propôs - mas não se preocupe, não precisa me dizer nada, não preciso de uma resposta agora mesmo.

-Mas o que que é isso, Joseph? - a ansiedade dela transpareceu um pouco.

O homem em questão engoliu em seco, tirou a caixinha do bolso e colocou sobre a mesa de centro de Jane. Ela observou tudo com olhos arregalados, percebendo o que era aquilo.

-Você... Você tá mesmo me pedindo em casamento? - ela disse numa voz aguda e esganiçada.

-Não é bem isso, eu queria trazer o assunto em questão, mas não tive coragem de dizer as palavras - respondeu Joe, preocupado.

-Mas teve coragem de comprar um anel - constatou Jane, ainda atordoada - espera, eu preciso de um minuto.

Ela se ausentou sem muita cerimônia, já que estava em sua casa. Lavou o rosto e encarou o espelho do banheiro, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. É claro que Jane sonhava em se casar um dia e ela amava Joe, mas não esperava que ele fosse tão apressado e a surpreendesse daquele jeito. Era a decisão de uma vida que estava em jogo, então, tudo que ela precisava, era de um tempo. Só restava contar suas conclusões a Joe.

Ele a olhou preocupado quando ela voltou à sala. Jane sentou-se na frente dele delicadamente, segurando suas mãos.

-Escuta, Joe, eu acho lindo o que você fez, ou ao menos pensou em fazer, mas como você disse - ela suspirou - eu não precisava responder agora, então eu te peço no mínimo um tempo pra pensar, pelo menos uma semana, tá bem?

-Tudo bem, Jay, eu não me importo - ele sorriu - quero que você se sinta confortável com tudo isso.

-Obrigada - ela agradeceu.

Jane era grata por ter um namorado compreensivo, que ela tinha certeza que seria um excelente marido. No entanto, ela usaria o tempo que tinha para pensar num passo tão grande assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos mais um pedido de casamento na minha conta, vamos ver como vai terminar.


	37. A resposta de Jane

Mesmo com o acordo temporário, o clima entre Joe e Jane ficou um tanto estranho e os dois concordaram que era melhor ele ir. Ele se despediu de forma sem graça, se apressando a deixar Jane sozinha, mesmo com um coração preocupado e triste.

Não significava que ela não aceitaria o pedido, ou que eles se separariam, mas usaria o tempo que pediu para pensar. Enquanto Joe voltava para o apartamento de Ben, ela respirou fundo, buscando o equilíbrio necessário para se acalmar e saber exatamente o que era o certo a se fazer.

Jane começou a pensar em quem era Joseph Mazzello para ela. Ele era um bom homem, gentil, engraçado, sensível, que havia dado várias provas do quanto ele a amava. Quanto a sua profissão, mesmo com um pouco dos olhares da mídia sobre ela, ela não se sentia mais tão incomodada e pressionada como antes. Como Joe disse uma vez, tudo que importava era o que eles eram um para o outro, o relacionamento que tinham construído juntos. Assim, Jane tinha plena consciência de quem Joe era e como seria a vida deles se eles se casassem.

Ao pensar nisso, ela sorriu, teve uma ideia clara de como seria a rotina deles, do que ela teria que fazer e como ele reagiria a tudo isso. Jane também tinha consciência de que adversidades poderiam surgir, mas com sinceridade e compreensão, os dois estariam prontos para superá-las. E foi aí que ela se deu conta, preparação, ela se sentia preparada para se tornar esposa de alguém, e esse alguém, só poderia ser Joe.

Contente com sua própria decisão, Jane se levantou, lavou o rosto, trocou o pijama por roupas de sair e fez questão de ir pessoalmente falar com Joe.

Assim, ele estava no apartamento de Ben, tentando não pensar em quando Jane entraria em contato de novo, mas nada conseguia desviar sua mente sobre isso. Até que Ben chegou ali, voltando de uma rápida ida ao mercado, encontrando seu amigo naquele estado de nervos.

-Tá legal, Joe, o que foi que você fez? - questionou o mais novo.

-Ah Ben! Espero que não me mate por isso... - Joe se voltou para ele - eu acabei de pedir a Jane em casamento.

-O que? Isso é... Bom, não era o que eu esperava ouvir, mas fico feliz por você - Ben passou de surpresa a alegria a preocupação - então qual o problema? Ela chegou a dizer não?

-Ela pediu por um tempo e eu voltei pra cá - Joe respondeu - é que eu não sei o que ela vai responder e isso me deixa desesperado.

-Tá bem, então você fez um movimento arriscado e agora está esperando que tenha dado certo - ponderou Ben - olha, Joe, por mais que você goste da Jane e tenha certeza de que quer casar com ela, pode ser que ela diga não, e infelizmente meu amigo, você tem que estar preparado pra isso também.

-Eu sei, Ben, eu sei, toda pergunta tem o risco de ter uma resposta desfavorável e essa não é exceção - Joe aceitou que isso poderia acontecer.

Bem quando ele estava tendendo ao não, a campainha tocou, deixando os dois homens curiosos, pensando quem poderia ser. Ninguém mais ninguém menos que Jane apareceu ali, um sorriso radiante apareceu em seus lábios também, o que deixou Ben contente por seu amigo.

-Oi, você quer falar com o Joe, não é? - o dono da casa cumprimentou.

-Sim, obrigada Ben - Jane agradeceu e entrou, encontrando o namorado aflito por respostas.

-Jane... Não esperava que viesse até aqui - ele falou, surpreso.

-Eu sei, eu acho que me recuperei do susto que você me deu mais rápido do que eu esperava - ela disse com um sorriso.

-Quer dizer que já pensou em tudo que eu disse? - ele quis saber.

-Sim, eu pensei e não precisei ficar pensando mais do que o necessário - ela se aproximou de Joe - eu tenho toda certeza que quero ser sua esposa.

-Ah meu Deus, sério, Jay? Você disse isso mesmo? - Joe ficou surpreso e sem acreditar direito no que estava acontecendo.

-Sim, sim, é isso mesmo! - ela confirmou, assentindo.

-Então - Joe se recompôs, limpando a garganta, tirando o anel do seu bolso e se ajoelhando - é um prazer torná-la minha noiva, Jane Rachel Glouster.

Ele colocou o anel no seu lugar e Jane o beijou, mostrando sua felicidade por saber que estava tomando a decisão correta.

-Está bem então - Joe retomou o assunto sério - agora que a resposta principal foi respondida, precisamos lidar com o que vem depois dela.

-Que seria avisar os familiares, não é? Acho que essa é a coisa mais importante a se fazer agora - adivinhou Jane.

-Exato, você quer que eu fale com os seus pais ou você fala? - Joe ficou na dúvida.

-Não, não, eu digo, acho que eles vão gostar, espero, ao menos - a ansiedade dela começou a despontar.

Ela fez uma ligação para seu pai e sua mãe, mesmo no viva voz, Joe não disse muita coisa, estava apenas atento a ouvir o que eles diriam. Para sua alegria e alívio, os Glouster aprovaram a decisão de sua filha.

-Ufa, isso é realmente ótimo - ele respirou fundo, o que fez Jane rir.

-Tá bem, então, se você puder esperar um pouco pra eu falar com sua família, eu te agradeço muito - pediu ela.

-Por mim, tudo bem - ele concordou.

-Olha, Joe, tem mais uma coisa que eu pensei, que é outra coisa importante que eu acho que temos que considerar - ela falou e ele prestou atenção - você mora em Nova York, eu moro aqui, e quando nos casarmos, pra onde vamos?

-Pra mim, o que você decidir está bom - ele foi condescendente.

-Não, não pode me responder assim, por favor - Jane cobrou dele - temos que ver todos os prós e contras, eu trabalho aqui, mas você tem sua vida em Nova York.

-Verdade, mas Jane, nos últimos tempos eu encontrei um lar aqui em Londres, me sinto muito confortável aqui, e como você disse, você tem um trabalho aqui, não poderia pedir que abrisse mão dele por minha causa, depois de lutar tanto por isso - ele explicou - o meu trabalho depende de contratos e audições, há oportunidades pra isso pra mim aqui também.

-Então você se mudaria pra Londres? - Jane quis ter a confirmação.

-Sem pestanejar - ele confirmou - sei que é uma decisão enorme, mas já que vamos começar uma vida nova juntos, nada melhor do que começá-la num novo lugar.

-Ah você é maravilhoso! - Jane o abraçou de alívio - eu te amo.

-Também te amo, futura sra. Mazzello - ele beijou a bochecha dela, sem desfazer o abraço.

Jane tinha ficado completamente agradecida por Joe entender seu lado, mas também aliviada por ele estar confortável com sua própria decisão. Realmente, eles estavam em completa sintonia, o que justificava seu casamento ainda mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E deu tudo certo para Glouzello!


	38. Voltando pra casa

Aos poucos, Jane e Joe fizeram seus pronunciamentos aos seus familiares, que logo ficaram felizes por eles. Assim, ela também pôde saber o que os Mazzello achavam disso tudo.

-Todo mundo lá de casa amou a ideia, mas tem mais uma coisa que a minha mãe me pediu, depois que contamos pra ela - Joe avisou a Jane, quando veio visitá-la para começarem a prensar nos preparativos do casamento.

-Claro, eu entendo - Jane se preocupou com o que aquilo se tratava - o que foi exatamente?

-Na verdade, nós estávamos conversando e chegamos num consenso que seria melhor eu voltar para Nova York, e eu adoraria que você fosse comigo, porque a minha mãe me pediu que te apresentasse pra ela pessoalmente - Joe contou qual era o plano, esperando que ela aceitasse.

-Ah isso... - ela assentiu lentamente, tentando processar o que aquilo significava - eu entendo a sua mãe, só não sei se estou pronta pra isso, pra ser sincera, eu mal processei que ao me tornar sua noiva, eu... Enfim, teria que conhecer sua família pessoalmente também.

-Eu não queria te assustar com isso, mas como você percebeu, bem, eu acho que é uma coisa necessária - ele comentou.

-Claro, sim, sim, só dá um tempinho pra me preparar, pode ser? - Jane pediu sem graça.

-Tá bem - Joe concordou com ela e a abraçou.

Depois desse pequeno susto, o casal se pôs a se dedicar aos preparativos do casamento. Concordaram sobre a igreja em que a cerimônia seria realizada, em Nova York, onde fariam a recepção, o que serviriam, qual seria o sabor do bolo e o que vestiriam. Jane, que estava tão animada ao saber que ia se casar, desenhou o próprio vestido no dia seguinte em que foi pedida em casamento. Mas esse foi um segredo que ela guardou de Joe, afinal queria que ele só a visse de noiva no dia do casamento, fazendo uma surpresa. Por último, escolheram a data, daqui a seis meses, que era o tempo que eles julgavam necessário para que tudo ficasse pronto, inclusive eles.

Com tudo definido, Jane pediu alguns dias de licença do trabalho, para que sua viagem até Nova York fosse feita. Ela deixou muito trabalho adiantado, deixando sua equipe com instruções finais, e deixando um deles como supervisor até seu retorno. Com desejos de boa sorte e boa viagem, eles se despediram de Jane, garantindo que fariam um bom trabalho. Ela sabia que podia contar com eles, ficando mais tranquila.

Assim, sua próxima etapa seria arrumar suas malas, encontrando-se com Joe no final do dia. Era justamente ele que tinha tocado a campainha enquanto ela esperava sua chegada na sala.

-Oi - ela sorriu e o beijou.

-Está pronta pra sua grande aventura? - ele disse, animado.

-Quão pronta eu posso estar, mas sim, acho que sim - ela assentiu, procurando ter mais coragem e confiança.

Joe a ajudou a carregar sua malas e em questão de minutos, estavam a caminho do aeroporto. Jane estava certa de que tudo correria bem, mas ainda assim, a ansiedade lhe pregava peças, a fazendo se preocupar demais.

Joe a deixou com seus próprios pensamentos por um instante, enquanto tirava fotos, filmava e postava. Todo aquele clima de viagem internacional fazia Jane pensar em sua vida, em quando ela deu seu grande passo de sair de casa em busca do seu sonho, deixando Perth rumo a Londres e, bem agora, ela trilhava outra jornada semelhante, estava prestes a se casar, o que era outro momento de definição e mudança para sua vida. Fazia sentido ela viajar para marcar essa nova etapa.

Já no avião, Joe acabou dormindo depois de eles conversarem um pouco. Enquanto voavam, Jane ficou olhando para a janela, pensando mais uma vez em que a última vez que andou de avião, sobrevoava sua amada Austrália, e agora, ela conheceria a amada América do seu amado Joe.

Quando eles chegaram à cidade, Jane conseguiam apreciar a bela vista de Manhattan, com os prédios e as casas e toda a agitação em volta. Ela deixou que Joe a guiasse até a casa da mãe dele, enquanto focava no que iria fazer a partir dali.

Virginia Mazzello veio recebê-los com todo carinho e amor, e é claro, saudade do seu filho, abraçando Joe por um bom tempo, até achar que estava sendo rude à namorada dele.

-Tá bom, mãe, eu sei que sentiu minha falta, mas aqui estou eu! - Joe riu depois que ela o soltou.

-Eu sei que sim - ela assentiu e se voltou para Jane - e essa adorável moça deve ser a Jane Glouster! É um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente.

-Igualmente, sra. Mazzello - Jane ficou aliviada por não ter tropeçado nas palavras.

-O prazer é meu de recebê-la aqui, fazia muito tempo que o Joe não namorava e agora ele vai casar, isso é muito bom! - Virginia prolongou a conversa.

-Mãe, não fala assim - ele ficou naturalmente sem graça.

-Tá bem, desculpa, eu sei que exagerei, mas estou feliz - ela consertou - então, Jane, o que pode me contar sobre você? Quero muito conhecer minha futura nora um pouco melhor.

-Ah senhora, eu sou muito modesta, não há nada de muito extraordinário sobre mim - ela respondeu - bom, eu sou australiana, de Perth, moro em Londres há um bom tempo, trabalho na BBC como chefe de figurino.

-Você é figurinista da BBC! Meus parabéns, deve ser uma excelente posição! - elogiou a mãe de Joe.

-Obrigada, senhora - Jane agradeceu, sentindo-se mais à vontade, conseguindo contar mais sobre sua trajetória.

Isso a deixou mais tranquila, sentindo-se melhor quando Mary e John chegaram à casa.

-Espero que não se importe de termos vindo, Joe avisou que chegaria hoje, e nós queríamos muito ver ele e você - Mary foi simpática com Jane - eu sou a Mary, irmã mais velha do Joe e esse é o caçula.

-John! - John estendeu uma mão para a futura cunhada - John Mazzello, mas me chama só de John.

-Está bem - Jane conseguiu sorrir do gracejo - Mary, John, é um prazer conhecer vocês dois também.

-Que bom que se sente assim com a gente, é ótimo que esteja entrando pra nossa família - Mary respondeu.

-Puxa, obrigada mesmo, ouvir isso me deixa muito mais calma - Jane suspirou de alívio.

-Hum, já sei, você deve estar pensando em como vai suportar o Joe pro resto da vida - John brincou outra vez.

-Para com isso, John! - Joe reclamou.

-É, acho que tá sendo injusto com seu irmão, Joe é um homem maravilhoso, de verdade - Jane sorriu - é que é uma grande responsabilidade estar me casando, mesmo que eu me sinta preparada pra isso.

-Eu sei como é, mas essa sensação vai embora na prática, você vai ver que o fardo é um pouco mais simples de carregar do que imaginamos - Virginia aconselhou e Jane assentiu.

Era claro que a sra. Mazzello ainda tinha belas lembranças do falecido marido, e isso comoveu sua futura nora. Jane percebendo os sentimentos dela, a ofereceu um abraço. O gesto que partia justo de sua noiva deixou Joe tranquilo de que Jane se integraria totalmente à sua família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui tivemos um pouco de Jane e os Mazzello.


	39. A Entrevista

Depois que o trabalhoso e, muito lido e relido por diferentes pessoas, roteiro de Georgia se transformou num especial de televisão, poucas coisas mudaram em sua vida.

Sendo sincera consigo mesma, ela se surpreendeu em ver que mesmo depois da estreia ela continuava num anonimato pacato. Era de se esperar que as pessoas não a reconhecessem imediatamente, afinal, dentro do programa, ela não passava de um nome nos créditos finais, mas as coisas não ficaram assim por muito tempo.

Alguns meses passaram e antes que Georgia se preocupasse e se desesperasse outra vez, ela recebeu uma nova ligação de Chris Chibnall. O produtor tinha se apegado à jovem desde que tinham começado a trabalhar com ela, aperfeiçoando seu trabalho juntos, por isso, quando uma oportunidade de ouro surgiu entre os conhecidos dele, Georgia foi a primeira opção que ele pensou para preenchê-la.

-Olá, sr. Chibnall, como vai? - ela foi simpática e formal como sempre, mostrando todo o respeito e admiração que tinha por ele.

-Oi, Georgia, eu vou bem, estou feliz de poder falar com você - Chris respondeu - eu precisava falar urgentemente com você, está ocupada agora?

-Não, não senhor, pode falar agora - ela redobrou sua atenção.

-Eu marquei uma entrevista pra você na ITV nessa quinta, às duas da tarde - contou ele - eles estão com uma vaga de estágio para acompanhar a equipe de criação do estúdio e eu acho que isso vai ser o trabalho perfeito pra você.

-Sério, sr. Chibnall? Tudo bem, eu agradeço, agradeço muito, de coração - ela respondeu empolgada, tão grata por aquela tremenda oportunidade.

Georgia começou a rir sozinha, tamanha era sua felicidade, mas logo depois, a realidade bateu à sua porta, ela ainda teria que passar na entrevista e conseguir o estágio, e agora, era com isso que estava preocupada. Saiu do seu quarto, descendo as escadas a todo vapor, querendo dar a notícia aos seus pais, mas também ouvir seus conselhos sobre como se portar na entrevista.

-Mãe, mãe! - ela chamou por Eliza, olhando por todos os cantos.

-Aqui, Gia! - ela gritou do seu pequeno escritório, que dividia com Robert ocasionalmente.

-Mãe, não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer - Gia começou empolgada, como quando sempre falava, sua mãe sorriu e esperou ela prosseguir, pacientemente - O sr. Chibnall me ligou, eu vou fazer uma entrevista na ITV, pra uma posição como estagiária.

-ITV? Gia, é sério? - a mãe também compartilhou da alegria dela - mas estágio do que? Tem a ver com escrever?

-O sr. Chibnall descreveu como acompanhar a equipe de criação, eu entendi que é meio como aprender com quem já trabalha lá - Georgia explicou - mãe, eu preciso conseguir essa vaga.

-Está bem, está bem, só mantenha a calma, minha menina - Eliza pediu, gesticulando para que a filha se sentasse ao seu lado - entrevistas são difíceis, mas não impossíveis, o segredo é manter a calma e ser sincera nas suas respostas.

-Tá bem - Georgia entendeu o conselho da mãe - e o que mais?

-Bom, acho importante você mencionar que trabalhou pra BBC, que o entrevistador assista "O Tesouro de Tez" e que você esteve sob a mentoria do Chris Chibnall - Eliza listou os pontos importantes.

-Sim, sim, sim, tudo isso é muito bom - concordou a jovem.

-Mantenha o pensamento positivo e vai dar tudo certo - a sra. Deacon a garantiu com um sorriso maternal e acolhedor, era tudo que Georgia precisava saber para ter certeza que daria certo.

Georgia o recebeu o pai depois de ele chegar do trabalho com um grande abraço e logo contou sobre o estágio, Robert também ficou muito feliz com as notícias.

-É, querida, está vendo? Seu trabalho duro deu resultado - ele beijou a bochecha da filha - estou orgulhoso de você.

-Muito obrigada pai, mas mesmo assim, eu sinto que o meu trabalho está apenas começando - confessou Georgia.

-Então, não perca o ânimo e mãos à obra - o pai dela resolveu.

Era sempre um grande alívio para Georgia contar com o apoio incondicional dos pais. Assim, ela passou os dias seguintes se preparando para a entrevista, treinando suas respostas para as perguntas que presumia que seriam feitas.

Na quinta feira, no início da tarde, ela respirou fundo, encarando a fachada da ITV Estúdios. Ajeitou o blazer emprestado da mãe em torno de si, passou a mão pelos cabelos compridos bem penteados, abraçou mais sua pasta que continha seu roteiro (um novo, já que o original estava meio surrado de tanto ser manuseado), e marchou para dentro, tentando parecer e se sentir confiante. Pediu informações na recepção rapidamente, e caminhou até uma sala de espera. 

Lá, encarou outra secretária, que confirmou sua presença ali, então, tudo que restou a Georgia no momento foi sentar e aguardar, uma habilidade que ela não era tão boa assim. Estava em sua natureza ser um tanto inquieta desde muito pequena, e agora, misturado com o nervosismo, era mais difícil de se conter. 

-Georgia Deacon, pode entrar - a mesma secretária disse o nome da garota, e ela se apressou para entrar.

Sua entrevistadora parecia simpática, mas mesmo assim, séria e concentrada, um tanto intimidadora por causa da posição em que estava em relação à Georgia.

-Boa tarde, Georgia - ela cumprimentou e foi direto ao assunto - a senhorita teve recomendações de Chris Chibnall, ele é um dos nossos antigos associados, então gostaria de dizer que isso conta ao seu favor. Também soube que você trabalhou num roteiro para a BBC recentemente.

-Tudo isso está correto, sim - a jovem afirmou.

-Então, me conte mais sobre essa experiência e o seu processo de escrita, e o que espera aprender caso consiga essa vaga - a entrevistadora prosseguiu.

-Bom, eu decidi ser roteirista e pôr à prova minhas ideias na prática, eu já tinha uma ideia em mente, então comecei a desenvolvê-la como podia, a partir de uma ideia, me organizo em cima dos eventos que levam a narrativa a acontecer, e aí penso neles e trabalho individualmente em cada um, foi isso que aperfeiçoei trabalhando com o sr. Chibnall - a preparação de Georgia a ajudou a pensar exatamente no que dizer, o que a deu mais confiança para continuar descrevendo todo esse processo.

Ao fim, estava certa de que tinha se saído muito bem. A secretária a dispensou desejando-lhe sorte. Agora, Georgia tinha que usar um pouco mais de fé, acreditando que tudo daria certo, assim como ela tinha conseguido trazer seu roteiro a um estúdio de televisão, que o transformou num programa de verdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um pouco da saga da Gia pra vocês, vamos ver o que acontece.


	40. Um casamento em Nova York

Joe tinha perdido as contas de quanto tempo fazia que estava ali na grande Catedral em Manhattan. Para ele, o tempo naquele dia estava muito estranho. Ele tinha contado dia após dia, semana após semana, até que chegasse à data do seu casamento. Tinha se aprontado até mesmo mais rápido que seus irmãos. Não era só pela ansiedade, havia vários detalhes ainda que precisavam da sua atenção. O tempo parecia ter desacelerado de repente.

Agora, depois de tudo pronto, ele estava na igreja, andando de um lado pro outro, cumprimentando os convidados, tentando vivenciar cada momento com o máximo de tranquilidade que podia. Joe ficou muito contente por ver seus amigos de Londres ali, toda a família Deacon tinha comparecido, junto com Gwilym, Louisa e Edith, e é claro, Ben.

Tanto ele como Georgia pareciam bem melhores do que nos últimos meses. Ela tinha conseguido um belo estágio na ITV, observando, anotando, aprendendo com os melhores que trabalhavam ali, como ser uma boa roteirista. Era todo o subsídio e base necessários para que um dia, ela continuasse seu trabalho criativo de forma mais independente. Por isso, tanto Joe como Ben não tinham mais tanto tempo para falar com ela com a mesma frequência, Gia estava bastante ocupada com trabalho.

Benjamim lidava com o afastamento dela dando todo o auxílio que Joe precisava nas etapas cruciais de seu casamento. Por falar em casamento, Jane também tentava manter a calma, tentando não se emocionar demais e perder os sentidos.

Ela jamais poderia imaginar que se casaria em outro continente que não fosse a Oceania, mas desde que tinha decidido mudar sua vida indo para Londres, seu coração estava mais aberto a esse tipo de possibilidade. Naquele momento em que dava os últimos toques em seu visual antes de ir para a igreja, ela não se sentia sozinha, seus pais estavam ali, e ela não poderia estar mais contente por isso.

-Mãe, pai, nem sei como agradecer por vocês virem até aqui - ela se voltou para eles, olhando em seus olhos.

-Você já agradeceu o suficiente por isso, querida, desde que chegamos aqui - Simon, seu pai, a assegurou.

-Nós iríamos a qualquer lugar que você estivesse, você é nossa filha, e não há nada que não faríamos por você - Susie, sua mãe, segurou as mãos dela - agora vamos, Jane, não queremos deixar o Joe esperando.

-Claro, ele provavelmente surtaria, e eu também, por causa ele - Jane riu.

Ela deu uma última olhada no espelho, arrumando a franja, ajeitando os óculos por cima do nariz, decidida a prosseguir com o que estava prestes a fazer.

Por um momento, a pedido de Joe, Ben saiu da igreja, olhando a rua para ver se Jane já estava a caminho. Quando já ia voltando para dentro, querendo avisar seu amigo que ele deveria ser um pouco mais paciente, ele achou quem não queria encarar naquele dia.

Georgia estava brincando com os primos na calçada, ajudando as crianças a se distrair do tédio. Ben não conseguiu ignorar seu coração batendo mais forte, como ela parecia tão feliz, tão risonha, mais determinada que a Gia que ele conheceu antes de conseguir seu emprego. Estava completamente disposto a falar com ela naquele momento, mas foram interrompidos pela chegada de Jane e seus pais.

Ben se recompôs e entrou na igreja, se colocando ao lado de Gwilym, que por sua vez, também era um dos padrinhos. Ele, Gwil, Rami, Lucy, Louisa, John e Mary passaram pelo corredor enfileirados, anunciando a entrada da noiva.

Joe respirou fundo, se concentrando totalmente no que faria a seguir. Jane estava radiante, seu vestido tinha mangas compridas e folgadas, a barra não era tão longa, já que ela temia tropeçar e cair. Seu cabelo escuro estava solto sobre os ombros e sobre sua cabeça, havia uma tiara de florzinhas brancas, uma verdadeira princesa. Joe a tomou delicadamente do sr. Glouster e então a cerimônia se deu início.

-Meus caros amigos, é com grande alegria que hoje, cada um de nós, temos o prazer de testemunhar nossos bons amigos, Joseph Francis Mazzello III e Jane Rachel Glouster se unirem juntos, perante Deus, como marido e mulher - o padre inciou - Jane Glouster, é da sua vontade tomar Joseph como seu marido, para amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo todos os dias da sua vida?

-Sim - ela olhou para Joe, mesmo tímida com um sorriso sincero.

-Joseph Mazzello, é da sua vontade tomar Jane como sua esposa, para amá-la, respeitá-la e honrá-la todos os dias da sua vida?

-Com certeza, sim - Joe assentiu várias vezes, olhando para ela também.

As alianças foram trazidas pelos sobrinhos de Joe, e colocadas diante do padre. Com um aceno de cabeça, ele deixou que Jane a desse ao noivo primeiro, e dissesse seus votos. Ela lhe entregou o anel e então disse:

-Eu não sei explicar o quanto você é especial pra mim - ela deu de ombros, um tanto maravilhada - eu antes de tudo sou muito abençoada por tê-lo como meu amigo, você sempre foi atencioso, gentil, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso meu nos momentos mais difíceis. Eu só quero poder ser capaz de retribuir tudo isso, a todo minuto, a todo dia. Te amo, Joe.

Houve uma interrupção de palmas que surpreendeu os noivos. Joe esperou o barulho cessar e continuou com sua parte. Colocou a aliança no dedo da sua noiva e limpou a garganta.

-Jane Glouster, minha preciosa Jay - ele disse com ar sonhador - você chamou minha atenção desde o primeiro momento que eu a vi, aliás, não nos encontramos da forma mais... Delicada, mas ainda assim, aquele esbarrão me levou até você, dedicada, esforçada, inteligente, criativa, sensível. Você é muito mais do que eu esperava ter em uma esposa e eu espero estar à sua altura, cada partícula de tempo que estarmos juntos. Hoje, eu mostro a todos e ao mundo, que eu amo e pra sempre amarei, apenas você, Jane.

Palmas e risos acompanharam o discurso de Joe. Assim, o padre permitiu que ele beijasse sua noiva e o clima da catedral se transformou em apenas um. Dos recém casados a cada um dos convidados, eles sentiam a mesma felicidade, compartilhada pelo mesmo motivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um casamento na minha longa lista de casamentos que escrevi. Gostaram desse também?


	41. Nada mais que a verdade

A cerimônia de casamento de Joe e Jane tinha sido linda e emocionante, não só para eles, mas para cada um de seus amigos e familiares. A união deles tinha um significado especial e individual para cada uns dos presentes, mas para Ben e Gia, tinha um significado parecido. Seus amigos estavam felizes, enquanto os dois, não conseguiam resolver sua presente situação.

Eles ainda estavam evitando encontros um com o outro, mesmo em meio aos outros convidados que queriam cumprimentar o casal. Ben e Georgia ficavam prestando atenção um no outro do mesmo jeito, vendo se estavam longe um do outro por tempo suficiente. Gia viu Ben sair da igreja, sem ter certeza se ele já tinha cumprimentado Joe e Jane, ela aproveitou a ausência dele e entrou na fila.

-Estava tudo tão lindo! - ela elogiou aos noivos - meus parabéns pelo casamento, desejo que sejam muito felizes.

-Eu que agradeço, Georgia - Jane a abraçou.

-É muito bom ouvir essas palavras de uma amiga querida como você - Joe também agradeceu.

Assim, ela saiu, se juntando ao resto de sua família, se encaminhando para o local da recepção.

-Está tudo bem com você, minha filha? - Eliza perguntou no caminho.

-Hã? Eu tô, tô sim, por que mãe? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Não sei, algo... - a própria Georgia reagiu muito mais assustada e nervosa do que sua mãe pensava.

-Não é nada, não se preocupe, só estou te achando um pouco... Avoada? Não sei - Eliza também parecia perdida, tentando compreender.

-Só tô pensando, o quanto é emocionante, sabe? - a jovem enrolou um pouco, sem querer contar a verdade - nós fizemos uma baita viagem até Nova York pra ver um casamento, e eu nunca deixei Londres, e faz muito tempo que eu não vou a um casamento, tudo isso é muito legal!

-Realmente é - o pai dela concordou, com um sorriso compreensivo, vendo que ela ainda estava incomodada.

Georgia só assentiu ficando mais quieta no restante do trajeto. Chegando à recepção, ela ficou muito contente por sentar a uma distância segura de Ben, ele estava com os Lee, e ela com seus pais. Por um instante, os olhares deles se cruzaram e ela fez o máximo para disfarçar.

Se Eliza e Robert tinham que lidar com a inquietação de Georgia, no caso de Ben, Gwilym e Louisa exerciam esse mesmo papel, tentando não incomodá-lo, e realmente, ele estava mais calado que o habitual.

-Está um pouco cansado, Ben? - Louisa tentou, sendo um pouco maternal.

-Ah sim, confesso que sim - aquela resposta por trás do sorriso singelo tinha muito mais profundidade do que aparentava.

-Sabe que Joe não vai te deixar ir embora tão cedo, né? - Gwilym apontou - se quiser, posso ir atrás de um café pra você.

-Ah não Gwil, não se incomoda, isso passa, obrigado pela gentileza - Ben assentiu, e então voltou seus olhos para Gia novamente, sem conseguir mais evitar fazer isso.

-Hã... Você ficou sabendo sobre o estágio da Georgia? - Louisa notou onde o olhar do seu amigo estava e então tentou puxar um assunto que mostrasse a reação de Ben sobre ela.

-Estágio? Não, eu não sabia, faz um tempo que não conversamos - ele confessou - que tipo de estágio?

-Na ITV, acompanhando a equipe de roteiristas - contou Louisa - bom, desculpe eu ser muito franca, mas você não acha que seria melhor você conversar diretamente com ela sobre isso?

-Claro, eu... Sou meio bobo - Ben sorriu sem graça, e Louisa se sentiu mal por isso.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois fizesse alguma coisa, eles foram interrompidos por Joe.

-Bem, eu e Jane agradecemos a presença de cada um de vocês - ele sorriu alegremente aos convidados - e agora, queremos que se divirtam um pouco.

Dito isso, a playlist dos noivos começou a tocar, eles abriram a pista de dança, dançando ao som de uma balada romântica. Alguns casais os acompanharam, incluindo os Lee, mas Ben, se sentindo ainda pior por ver tanta demonstração pública de afeto, preferiu deixar o salão por um tempo. Quem também se sentiu dessa forma foi Georgia, e inevitavelmente, ela encontrou Ben ali, suspirando fundo enquanto o observava.

-Como vai, Georgia? - ele se viu obrigado a falar, um pouco mais contido e calado.

-Eu vou bem, e você? - ela continuou a conversa por educação.

-Estou bem - ele mentiu - hã... Parabéns pelo estágio, Louisa me contou.

-Ah obrigada, eu bem que queria te contar, mas... - ela se interrompeu - deixa pra lá, é uma bobagem.

-Não, eu duvido que seja - ele se compadeceu dela, cedendo aos seus sentimentos.

Georgia então deu outro longo suspiro.

-Olha Ben, eu gosto muito de você, eu me apai...

-Me apaixonei por você também - ele completou, dizendo baixinho.

-Ah Deus, isso... - Gia ficou surpresa, mas então, toda sua percepção a levou à lógica - eu acho que eu... Percebi isso por algum momento, mas estava com tanto medo que ignorei, ignorei meus sentimentos, ignorei você...

-Eu também fiz a mesma coisa - Ben confessou - então, como é que fica tudo entre nós?

-Bom, eu... - ela suspirou e o encarou com coragem - a minha vontade era de te beijar, te abraçar, que você me pegasse no colo e me levasse correndo, prometendo que nunca mais ia me deixar.

-Uau... - Ben se permitiu reagir àquela sincera fantasia - Georgia, eu queria poder fazer isso por você, mas não sei se consigo.

-Como assim? - ela estava disposta a saber a verdade.

-Eu deixei minha última namorada muito insatisfeita - ele confessou - eu não sei o que foi que eu fiz de errado...

-Se você não se dar uma nova chance, nunca vai ter a chance de consertar seus erros - ela declarou, se aproximando mais.

Usando seu último resquício de ousadia, Georgia o beijou e Ben não a rejeitou, se entregou ao gesto de afeição que ansiava por tanto tempo.

-Está me dando essa chance? - Ben perguntou, de coração.

-Sim, eu estou disposta a isso - ela afirmou com toda coragem.

Ben sorriu e a beijou. Finalmente o peso em seus corações tinha se dissipado. De mãos dadas, eles voltaram ao salão, Ben estava doido para dançar com ela, mas foi até Robert e Eliza primeiro.

-A sua filha tem sido a minha maior razão de viver nos últimos meses e eu quero pedir de coração que me permitam namorar com ela - Ben pediu.

-Ah então era isso que aquilo se tratava - Eliza entendeu tudo - ah acho que por mim, tudo bem.

-Você é responsável e dedicado a minha filha, e eu vejo o quanto ela gosta de você, então vocês tem minha benção - Robert concordou.

-Obrigada, eu amo vocês! - Gia abraçou os pais rapidamente e puxando Ben para a pista de dança, eles se posicionaram para a próxima música.

Estavam tão envolvidos que acabaram se beijando ali no meio do salão. Veio surpresa de todos os lados, mas com certeza, os mais chocados foram os avós de Georgia. John e Veronica deram um olhar questionador a Eliza e Robert, e o pai dela por sua vez, apenas respondeu:

-Tá tudo certo, gente.

Com mais alívio e alegria compartilhada também pelo novo casal de namorados, Ben e Gia continuaram se beijando ali, comemorando por terem saído daquele estado de esconderijo para total amostra de sua felicidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso aí galerinha, Bengia aconteceu! Eu achei engraçado eles meio que tomando os holofotes do Joe e da Jane bem no casamento deles rsrsrsrs.


	42. Uma boa dupla

Ben se sentiu um tanto intimidado por estar ali, prestes a entrar onde tinha que entrar. Ele tinha sido convidado a ir para lá, e ainda assim, sentia-se apreensivo ao encarar a porta dos Smith-Deacons.

Fazia exatamente uma semana que ele e Georgia estavam namorando, e ela o havia convidado para passar o dia com ela, e os pais de Gia tinham gostado da ideia, também insistindo que Ben viesse. Então, atendendo aos insistentes pedidos, ali estava ele. Tocou a campainha finalmente, tomando um passo de coragem, esperando que alguém viesse ao seu encontro.

-Olá, Ben, entre por favor - Eliza o atendeu, sendo bastante educada e gentil, fazendo-o se sentir mais confortável.

-Oi, sra. Deacon, obrigado - ele agradeceu, terminando de entrar.

-Ah eu sabia que era você! - Georgia apareceu meio que de repente, assustando, mas alegrando o namorado, que já estava começando a se acostumar com o jeito dela - que bom que veio, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar...

-Parece que você já tem tudo planejado - ele comentou, enquanto a namorada o puxava pelo braço, empolgada demais.

-Hã, nem tudo, eu só estava pensando se podíamos dar uma volta depois do almoço - confessou ela, parando na frente dele - mas por enquanto, eu queria só conversar com você.

-E isso eu tenho certeza que você já tem devidamente planejado - Ben deu uma risadinha, se sentando com ela, satisfeito por vê-la tão animada e alegre, voltando a ser como ela sempre era.

-É que você perguntou do estágio e eu não disse muito sobre isso, mas agora eu quero te contar tudo, se você quiser me ouvir e saber, é claro - Georgia viu que estava um tanto empolgada demais, de um jeito que podia beirar o inconveniente.

-É um prazer te ouvir, sempre - garantiu Ben, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Isso me deixa muito feliz - Georgia se comoveu das palavras dele, beijando sua bochecha em agradecimento.

Assim, ela prosseguiu, contando como achou a entrevista um tanto difícil pelo seu nervosismo, a alegria que sentiu ao saber que tinha conquistado a vaga e o melhor de tudo, estar trabalhando diariamente.

-É claro que faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo - Gia esclareceu - aliás, eu não escrevo desde que terminei o trabalho com Tez, agora estou focada em desenvolver as minhas habilidades, eu participo das reuniões, anoto o que acho interessante, é claro, eu acompanho alguns dos programas, pra entender melhor a linha narrativa e o que os roteiristas vão desenvolver no futuro. Alguns deles até pararam pra conversar comigo, sabe? Me elogiaram por Tez e me deram umas dicas valiosas.

-Acho ótimo o quanto você tá aprendendo - Ben falou sua opinião - você só precisa colocar tudo em prática.

-Você quer dizer tentar escrever outro roteiro? - ela deduziu - eu não sei não, sabe, Ben, acho que ainda é muito cedo. Eu ainda tô absorvendo todas essas novas informações, mais o que aprendi com o sr. Chibnall, e também, ainda não tive nenhuma outra boa ideia.

-Tem algo a mais que... Não sei, te faz hesitar? - ele ousou perguntar, preocupado.

-Hã... - Gia disse meio despretensiosamente, enquanto coçava a cabeça, tentando disfarçar - eu acho que você me conhece muito bem pra tão pouco tempo de namoro...

-Ah eu sou bom observador - Ben deu de ombros, tentando fazê-la se sentir mais confortável.

-É, e é um bom namorado, obrigada - Gia lhe deu outro beijo de gratidão - você está certo, sim, eu acho que ainda sinto medo...

-Medo? Você com medo? - ele se surpreendeu, mas era algo natural e compreensível - você é a destemida Georgia Deacon! Nada pode te parar.

-Esse papo motivacional até que ajuda - ela se permitiu rir - mas sério, Ben, depois de toda aquela dificuldade que eu passei pra conseguir alguém que produzisse meu roteiro, acho que eu fui um tanto imatura, não considerei a realidade por completo.

-Mas ainda assim, você deu um passo corajoso e não desistiu e no fim foi recompensada por isso - Ben declarou.

-Eu sei, e não se preocupe, não vou desistir, é só que estou aprendendo a ter mais cuidado, a ter estratégias melhores para ter frustrações menores - ela explicou seu ponto de vista.

-Entendo o que disse, e acho que é uma decisão sábia, me alegra muito ver que você cresceu e amadureceu com tudo isso - Ben disse por fim, mais uma vez demonstrando seu orgulho pela namorada.

Depois daquela conversa profunda, Gia decidiu que eles precisavam de um passatempo mais leve. No quarto dela, estava montado todo seu aparato de video game, e Ben aceitou jogarem partidas inicialmente amistosas.

Antes que as grandes batalhas se travassem, Ben reparou nos componentes do quarto. A cama de solteiro estava no meio do quarto, com uma colcha lilás estendida impecavelmente. O armário estava bem arrumado, visto de fora e com portas fechadas, mas algo dizia a Ben que alguma bagunça se revelaria caso as portas fossem abertas. Na escrivaninha, estava o notebook cheio de adesivos, de super heróis e jedi e sith.

Falando em Star Wars, também havia em cima da mesa um bonequinho de um Obi-Wan mais jovem segurando seu imponente sabre de luz, e nas paredes, pôsteres de todos os episódios da saga de George Lucas. Para acompanhá-los, e diferenciar um pouco o tema de Star Wars, havia um único pôster de "Indiana Jones e A Última Cruzada".

Por um momento, Georgia viu o olhar de Ben reparando em sua decoração, o que a fez dar um sorriso satisfeito.

-Você realmente é uma grande fã dos clássicos - elogiou Ben, com um assobio.

-É, aqui estão minhas maiores inspirações - ela disse com orgulho - mas chega de papo furado, sr. Hardy, vamos ao jogo!

-Tá bem, eu não tô fugindo do desafio - ele riu.

Georgia o ajudou a escolher um personagem no Fortnite, e então, deu-se início à disputa deles, por mais que os personagens jogassem em dupla, eles recolhiam benefícios individuais aqui e ali. Ben notou o quanto Gia era competitiva e ficou ponderando se não era melhor deixá-la ganhar. Ela o percebeu relaxando de propósito, então acabou competindo ainda mais.

-Se deixar eu ganhar de propósito, não vou dar moleza pra você - desafiou ela.

-E se eu acabar ganhando? - ele arriscou.

-É o que vamos ver até o fim da partida, dê o seu melhor! - ela o instigou.

Assim, eles competiram páreo a páreo e Ben acabou vencendo.

-Desculpa, Gia, não foi minha intenção... - ela tentou, sem ter certeza de como ela reagiria.

-Ora, é esse o objetivo de jogar, ganhar e se divertir, não se preocupe, eu sou uma boa perdedora, foi uma vitória justa - Gia deixou claro.

Ben ficou aliviado e acabou a beijando por seu espírito esportivo. Por fim, Georgia não saiu perdendo por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esses foram Ben e Gia juntos. Espero que tenham gostado!


	43. Uma aventura em Perth

Jane achou engraçado e curioso como Joe podia dormir por horas e horas, com a boca aberta e fazendo caretas, chegando a balbuciar alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim, nada poderia acordá-lo. Ela, por sua vez, já estava muito desperta, super animada por estar na sua terra natal outra vez. Tinha sido uma longa viagem até a Austrália, o que justificava o cansaço de Joe, mas Jane queria poder ir lá fora, sair do hotel em que estavam e poder respirar um pouco mais do ar de Perth, mas ela esperava pacientemente pelo marido acordar.

Marido... Jane pensou, era algo a começar a se acostumar, uma mudança que tinha ficado ainda mais marcante pelas viagens recentes que o casal tinha feito. Ela chegou a Nova York com o sobrenome Glouster, o nome de sua família, da qual ela tinha muito orgulho. Nos Estados Unidos, ela se tornou Sra. Mazzello, e era assim que ela chegou à Austrália, e do mesmo modo voltaria a Londres, vivendo uma nova vida, e naquele dia, dava literalmente os primeiros passos para isso. Sentia uma sensação de alegria ao ser chamada de Jane Mazzello.

Ainda esperando por Joe acordar, sem querer privá-lo do seu tão necessário e merecido descanso, ela se sentou na mesinha que ficava no quarto, começando a fazer alguns rabiscos, esboços de figurinos que estava criando no momento, apenas para se distrair e passar o tempo.

-Jane?... - ela ouviu Joe a chamar ao longe, a voz dele ainda estava no fundo da garganta por causa de seu sono.

-Oi, bom dia, meu amor - ela se levantou de uma vez, ostentando um sorriso empolgado - está tudo bem?

-Eu tô legal... - Joe se indireitou, ainda falando baixinho, e antes de continuar, soltou mais um grande bocejo - vem cá, você não deixou eu dormir demais, né? Ou perder o horário de alguma coisa que você queria fazer?

-Ah não, não se preocupe - ela riu um pouco - fique tranquilo, não temos nada estritamente planejado e eu acho que a prioridade do momento é deixar você descansar, podemos fazer o que quisermos quando você se sentir melhor.

-Ah não, eu estou bem, estou descansado, agora é a sua vez de não se preocupar - Joe a assegurou - só me dê um minuto pra me arrumar e nossa aventura vai começar, Sra. Mazzello!

Jane riu mais um pouco com o jeito animado que ele falou, realmente Joe queria conhecer mais da Austrália. Eles tomaram café juntos, e então deixaram o hotel, seguindo as direções de Jane. Ela não deixou de notar como Joe olhava curioso pela janela do táxi. Para Jane, que tinha ido a Nova York recentemente, não achou que seu marido se impressionaria tanto com Perth, as duas cidades eram no mínimo parecidas, com toda sua agitação e pessoas ocupadas pra lá e pra cá.

O casal então desceu do carro, agradecendo o taxista, e se encaminhando para um parque. Não era qualquer parque, era onde Jane costumava vir frequentemente quando era mais nova, sua cafeteria preferida em Perth ficava ali.

-Bem vindo a Kings Park, meu amor! - ela apresentou com todo entusiasmo.

-Obrigado pela recepção, não poderia me sentir mais acolhido - Joe beijou a bochecha dela, compartilhando de sua animação.

Eles caminharam um pouco, de mãos dadas, enquanto Jane contava sobre o parque. Finalmente, eles chegaram ao café que Jane gostava, fazendo seus pedidos em seguida. Não demoraram muito ali, Joe fingiu reclamar um pouco da pressa dela, de forma divertida, no que Jane apenas o apressou mais.

-Eu garanto que vai valer a pena! - ela assegurou e mais uma vez, Joe confiou na sua esposa.

Ela tinha razão, Jane o tinha levado até uma espécie de ponte de cristal, que cortava pelas copas das árvores. Ali, eles fizeram uma pequena parada, observando a vista ali de cima, respirando o ar puríssimo que vinha das árvores.

-Você tem sorte de ter crescido aqui, Jay, é realmente um lugar muito lindo - Joe disse admirado, enquanto segurava a esposa perto dele.

-Eu sei, foi bem difícil deixar Perth, afinal era o único lar que eu já conheci - Jane admitiu - mas até que eu me virei bem em Londres, acabou que tudo deu certo.

-Mas não por acaso, não esqueça que você se esforçou pra que tudo desse certo - ele apontou.

-Ainda assim, tem vezes que você conta um pouco com o acaso ao seu favor - ela ponderou.

-Hum, como o fato de termos nos conhecido? - Joe analisou por esse lado - se eu não conhecesse o Gwilym, talvez não teria como a gente se conhecer.

-Ou a gente se conheceria de outra forma - contrapôs Jane - como eu disse, eu acredito que o que deve acontecer, acontecerá, independente de qualquer coisa.

-Nesse caso, que bom que, seja da forma traçada que for, estamos juntos agora - ele olhou apaixonadamente para ela.

-Agora e pra sempre - Jane disse com toda certeza.

Joe não perdeu o momento ideal e a beijou ali na ponte, sem se importar muito com as pessoas que ficaram olhando. Essa foi a manhã dos Mazzello em Perth, porque depois do almoço, eles aproveitaram a tarde na praia de Cottesloe. Aí estava uma coisa com a qual nenhum dos dois estavam tão acostumados assim.

-É sério que você nunca foi à praia? - Joe perguntou, depois que eles acharam um bom lugar para instalar seu guarda sol e se sentarem.

-É que eu nunca tive muito interesse, sabe? Eu não sei explicar direito, é que era uma coisa tão corriqueira pra todo mundo que nunca me interessei - ela deu de ombros, dando uma explicação.

-E você quis vir aqui porque o Gwil chegou a falar sobre as praias da Austrália? - Joe quis saber.

-Foi mais por sua causa, você que falou disso, e eu imaginei que seria uma coisa legal pra gente fazer - Jane confessou - imagino que você também não cresceu exatamente indo à praia com frequência.

-Está certa, sra. Mazzello - ele assentiu - nadar no Hudson não é exatamente recomendado.

-É, eu sei - ela riu, entendendo o humor por trás da frase do marido - mas aqui estamos nós, você quer entrar no mar?

-As damas, primeiro, Jay - ele deu um sorriso travesso, e acabou deixando a esposa para trás, na pequena corrida que surgiu entre eles.

Jane não se importou, enquanto Joe já estava mais afastado, ela ainda dava seus primeiros passos, deixando a água molhar seus pés lentamente. Seu marido, sendo um pouco mais sensível, foi até onde ela estava, segurando suas mãos, a levando até onde ele estava. Dessa forma, Jane e Joe estavam no mesmo nível dentro do mar, compartilhando o momento, celebrando seu amor e sua união.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim conhecemos um pouco mais da terra natal da Jane, que fica na Austrália. Esses lugares que citei são todos reais, andei pesquisando um pouco. Obrigada por lerem até o próximo capítulo!


	44. A nova temporada

Gwilym não conseguia evitar de se sentir desconfortável ao ir à casa do sogro naquela noite. Não que fosse uma coisa ruim, tinha passado da fase de se sentir nervoso na casa dos May há muito tempo atrás, desde que tinha sido escalado para trabalhar em "Bohemian Rhapsody" ou quando começou a namorar Louisa. Agora, seu nervosismo se devia a outro trabalho.

Por meses ele trabalhou na mais nova temporada de Doctor Who e era algo que não somente Gwilym antecipava, mas também a família de sua esposa. Eles tinham uma longa tradição de assistirem a série juntos, e Gwil não poderia impedir isso, o entusiasmo deles era compreensivo. Ele sentia ainda mais a responsabilidade de ser o novo companheiro de aventuras da Doutora por causa deles.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Gwil - Louisa não precisou de palavras para entender o que se passava na cabeça do marido - eu sei que é normal se sentir nervoso por causa de uma estreia, mas eu tenho certeza que todos vão te adorar em Doctor Who.

-É, eu sei - ele deu um sorriso agradecido.

-Lembra quando eles descobriram que você tinha entrado pra série? - a sra. Lee citou - tenho certeza que eles estão ainda mais animados hoje.

O que Louisa disse se provou correto, assim que eles chegaram à casa dos pais dela. Sentiram o grande aconchego de sempre de Brian e Chrissie, e cumprimentaram o restante da família. Jimmy estava ao lado de Rory, Isaac sentou-se o mais perto da televisão, para não perder nenhum detalhe, Justin estava prestando mais atenção em Emily do que em qualquer outra coisa, já que ela estava nos últimos estágios da gravidez. Por fim, Louisa e Gwilym sentaram-se um do lado do outro, Edith ficou no colo da mãe, atentos ao que seria exibido na TV.

Quando a abertura do programa começou, ninguém mais deu um pio. Foi unânime o sorriso que deram logo depois de lerem o nome de Gwilym na tela. Logo em seguida, leram o nome do episódio, "Demissão", que era bem sugestivo.

Foram acompanhando a história de Terry Clay, o personagem de Gwilym, que tomava bastante tempo de tela. Até aí, Gwil ficou observando a própria performance, sem se lembrar muito da opinião dos seus parentes. Terry era um sujeito muito atrapalhado e inseguro, com uma baixa produção na loja em que trabalhava, por isso, ele foi demitido. Só que mal teve tempo de lamentar, encontrando a Doutora logo em seguida.

Foi um encontro bem engraçado, com Terry discutindo e questionando, até a Doutora o calar chamando-o de Terrance, o nome verdadeiro que ele odiava. A partir dali, começaram a correr dos monstros intergaláticos, com Terry guiando a Doutora pelos departamentos da loja.

No fim, eles salvam o dia juntos, Terry se vê encantado com tudo que viu e quem a Doutora é, mais a visão inacreditável da TARDIS. Depois de tanto tempo se sentindo fracassado, não tinha como dispensar uma tremenda aventura daquelas, e assim se iniciou a jornada de Terry com a Doutora, e com o fim do episódio, também vieram as opiniões da família de Louisa.

-Você tava ótimo, ótimo! - a sra. Lee beijou a bochecha do marido com todo orgulho - você tinha razão, o Terry até que parece com você em alguns aspectos.

-Você diz sobre o Gwilym ser desastrado? - Jimmy questionou a irmã - não consigo acreditar que ele seja assim.

-Ah você não viu nada, Jim - o próprio Gwilym deu uma resposta sugestiva.

-Pai, é só isso que vocês repararam? - Isaac retrucou - eu amei o plano do Terry e ele trabalhando com a Doutora, e o jeito que ele falou "toma essa"! Foi demais!

-É muito bom ouvir isso, Zac - o tio dele sorriu pelos elogios.

A família toda tinha excelentes comentários sobre o episódio, Jodie e a performance de Gwilym, o que o deixou bem mais relaxado para continuar acompanhando a temporada. Os próximos episódios foram assistidos em casa, sem mais reuniões de família por enquanto, mas não quer dizer que eles eram menos apreciados ou menos comentados entre os membros da família.

Ao lado de Gwilym e Edith, Louisa apreciava os episódios históricos, também atenta a cada detalhe, se estavam sendo fiéis aos fatos ou não. Por esse motivo, ela tinha amado o episódio sobre o Egito Antigo, achando que Gwilym tinha ficado bem de egípcio disfarçado. O episódio vitoriano deixou os protagonistas bem elegantes, vestidos à caráter e desvendando mistérios dignos de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Terry continuou mostrando sua coragem e esperteza no episódio em que ele e a Doutora visitaram o planeta de gases e ele improvisou uma armadura. Mas o que impressionou Louisa e a maioria dos fãs no mundo todo foi o episódio em que Terry e a Doutora tentam salvar a irmã de Terry, Chloe, de uma raça alienígena que a sequestrou, que se revelou serem os daleks.

Mais uma vez, Terry se destacou, se colocando na frente da irmã, negociando a vida dela, tentando desvendar os enigmas que os inimigos lhe propunham. Por fim, ele foi gravemente ferido, ficando à beira da morte, mas garantindo a vida de Chloe. A Doutora se compadeceu dele, ficando ao seu lado até que ele se recuperasse. Todos os fãs tiveram que esperar até o próximo episódio para saber como Terry ficaria.

É claro que, por conta disso, Gwilym foi persuadido por todos os lados para contar o que acontecia, mas ele foi mais firme e conseguiu guardar o segredo, repetindo aos amigos e família que, no fim das contas, valeria a pena esperar e assim foi.

O que se prosseguiu na história da série foi chocante, devastador, mas tocou a todos que assistiram. Louisa, que sempre chorava quando via um dos personagens interpretados por seu marido sofrendo, ficou ainda mais comovida por ver Terry naquele estado.

No último episódio da temporada, ele questionava a Doutora, de ter imposto tanto risco a tantos amigos. Os dois concordavam que as aventuras eram divertidas, mas extremamente perigosas, e no fim, Terry fez uma pergunta que a Doutora não foi capaz de responder, quantos mais ela estava disposta a sacrificar na sua cruzada infinita de salvar o mundo. Após a discussão, eles se separavam, Terry não chegava nem a olhar para trás, enquanto a TARDIS ia desaparecendo lentamente.

Quando o episódio acabou, Louisa estava arrasada, e no fundo, Gwilym sentiu-se mal pela esposa. Edith, por sua vez, não compreendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

-Você tá legal? - ele tentou, esperando alguma reação da esposa.

-Tô, eu tô sim - ela fungou, respirando fundo e se recompondo - olhando pelo lado positivo, você só me faz chorar de emoção com seus personagens, você nunca me deixa triste na vida real.

-Esse é uma observação bem inusitada - ele murmurou - e o que você achou?

-Eu achei demais! - Louisa se animou novamente - o Terry é um dos poucos companheiros que questionam as consequências dos atos da Doutora daquela forma, e o jeito que ele cresceu ao longo da temporada, mais o jeito que ele estava sofrendo por ver que era melhor deixar a Doutora... É uma história triste, mas tão linda, feita de um jeito tão lindo... Só me resta te dar os parabéns, meu amor.

-Obrigado, obrigado mesmo, Lou - ele a abraçou, agradecido, os dois lidando com muitas emoções.

Felizmente para Gwilym, Terry Clay foi aceito muito bem entre os fãs, mesmo com uma minoria de críticos sobre ele. Como bom fã de Doctor Who, ele sabia que isso era normal, e no geral, estava feliz por ter cumprido a missão de ser companheiro da Doutora e parte de sua série favorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa foi minha versão da temporada do Gwilym em Doctor Who, geralmente é mais ou menos assim que uma temporada da série é. Deixei os detalhes em aberto para vocês imaginarem como deve ter sido. Até a próxima!


	45. Preparativos para o Natal

Aos poucos, conforme o ano ia se aproximando do fim, as coisas iam ficando mais lentas e mais calmas. Por exemplo, para Louisa, seus afazeres em relação à escola, seus relatórios em relação aos seus alunos iam ficando prontos e ela tinha mais tempo de sobra em casa. Seus alunos também aproveitavam o período para planejar o que fariam no período de recesso.

Vendo-os tão animados, ela passou a pensar em como seriam as festas de fim de ano dessa vez. Algumas coisas tinham mudado em sua vida, o que a fazia criar novas expectativas sobre as comemorações naquele ano. Antes de qualquer coisa, ela tinha se casado com Gwilym há três anos, e desde então eles tinham passado o Natal na casa dos pais dela e no ano novo, viajavam até Wales para passar a virada do ano com os Lee. Agora, o casal tinha Edith, sua garotinha que continuava adorável e crescendo, ainda não entendendo muito o que era Natal. Além disso, não era só a sra. Lee que pensava nessas mudanças, mas também sua colega, a sra. Mazzello.

Jane estava acostumada a passar a maioria dos Natais sozinha, nem sempre dava para custear uma viagem para Perth todos os anos, mas ela sempre ligava para os pais, trocando votos de um bom ano novo um ao outro. Esse ano porém, ela tinha toda a companhia do marido, Joe também estava se adaptando às mudanças. Desde pequeno, ele amava o Natal, e mesmo estando longe da família, estava disposto a criar novas tradições ao lado de Jane nesse ano.

Quando outubro chegou na metade, tanto os Lee como os Mazzello que moravam em Londres começaram seus planejamentos para o Natal. Não havia muito enfeites no apartamento de Gwilym e Louisa, e eles decidiram levar Edith para uma loja, deixando-a escolher enfeites novos e experimentar todo o clima festivo da época. Joe e Jane por sua vez não tinham nenhum tipo de decoração natalina, o que era uma questão que deveria ser resolvida o mais rápido possível.

Antes de saírem de casa, eles deram uma olhada em sua residência. Era uma casa típica de subúrbio, muito confortável, com uma pequena área na frente e um quintal maior, no andar de cima ficava três quartos, apenas um ocupado pelo casal e, na sala de estar uma aconchegante lareira. Um espaço no centro da sala era perfeito para uma grande árvore de Natal.

-Tá bom, já que decidimos ir às compras, acho que estamos prontos pra fazer uma lista do que vamos comprar - Jane anunciou ao marido.

-Espera aí, lista? Isso é mesmo necessário? - Joe titubeou um pouco.

-Eu acho que é sim, senhor, pra nós termos uma noção dos gastos - ela estranhou aquele questionamento - o que exatamente você tinha em mente?

-Eu pensei em trazermos pra casa o que acharmos mais bonito - ele tentou se explicar, com um sorriso sem graça - não necessariamente com algo em mente.

-Entendi, parece bem mais divertido que o meu jeito pragmático - Jane compreendeu.

-Podemos fazer as duas coisas juntos, sem problema - Joe resolveu a questão.

-Acha que funcionaria? Como exatamente? - ela ficou intrigada.

-Bom, faça sua lista de enfeites e eu escolho o que achar mais bonito de cada item - ele explicou.

-Mas você vai deixar eu opinar nos enfeites também, não é? - ela sabia que sim, mas queria ver a reação de Joe.

-É claro que sim, vamos fazer isso juntos, não é? - Joe deixou claro, enfatizando sua boa vontade com um beijo no rosto da esposa.

Assim, eles finalmente deixaram sua casa sem enfeites, com o intuito de voltar e decorá-la. A lista de Jane incluía luzinhas, enfeites para a árvore, guirlandas, meias, bengalas e é claro, uma árvore em si, essa questão ficou por último por causa do espaço que o objeto ocuparia no carro deles.

Enquanto isso, na mesma loja, Edith Lee tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Tudo parecia ostentar as cores vermelho e verde, com um ocasional dourado e branco ao redor. Depois de muito tempo tentando encontrar uma resposta para suas dúvidas, ela finalmente decidiu pedir por ajuda.

-Papai? - Edith puxou a barra do casaco de Gwilym - posso falar uma coisa?

-Claro, meu amor, o que houve? - ele se voltou para ela, chegando a se baixar para diminuir a diferença de altura deles.

-Por que tudo tá diferente? Que isso? - ela olhou de modo questionador para as pessoas e a mercadoria da loja.

-Você quer dizer, os enfeites, as músicas, os pinheiros? - Gwilym quis saber mais especificamente.

-Aham - confirmou sua filhinha.

-Tudo isso é porque o Natal está chegando - ele explicou com um riso animado.

-E que é Natal? - ela ainda continuava sem entender.

-É quando nós comemoramos o nascimento de Jesus - Louisa explicou com toda paciência.

-Jesus? O mesmo Jesus que a gente fala antes de ir dormir? - Edith fez a associação - ele foi bebê um dia?

-Foi sim, é uma história longa e muito bonita - o pai de Edith confirmou - podemos te contar mais quando chegarmos em casa.

-Tá bem - Edith, que gostava de histórias, entendeu que os pais precisariam de mais tempo para explicar suas dúvidas e ela os ouviria em casa.

Louisa e Gwilym continuaram suas compras de enfeites, mostrando à filha o que chamava sua atenção, vendo o que ela achava. Nesse meio tempo, Edith encontrou alguns presépios. Para ela, eram bonequinhos fofos, mas seus pais gostaram da iniciativa. Ela observou para decidir qual tinham gostado mais, até que foi distraída por uma barulheira que veio do corredor.

-Não acredito nisso! - tio Joe exclamou, sua surpresa vinha de ter encontrado Louisa e Gwilym tão de repente por ali.

-Como que a gente poderia se encontrar em uma cidade tão grande por pura coincidência? - Gwilym respondeu ao amigo.

-Deve ser o poder da amizade - deduziu Louisa com um sorriso - oi, gente, como vocês estão?

-Bem, obrigada - Jane respondeu - viemos às compras de Natal também.

-Compras da decoração, quanto aos presentes, vamos esperar um pouco mais - Joe explicou - e olha quem está aqui! Oi, Di, gostou dos presépios também?

Edith olhou para o tio, feliz por vê-lo, mas confusa com o termo que ele usou.

-Quero os bonequinhos! - afirmou a menina.

-Ah eu também quero - ele riu ao lado dela - podemos levar um presépio, Jane? Vai ficar perfeito na mesa de centro.

-Ou podemos pôr na estante de fotos como todo mundo - ela sugeriu, um pouco enérgica - mas vamos levar sim, você escolhe o presépio, mas eu escolho onde vai ficar.

-Tudo bem, sra. Mazzello, me rendo às suas ordens - ele respondeu - hã, que tal esse aqui?

Ele pegou o objeto de uma peça só, extremamente colorido e cheio de detalhes, as figuras estavam todas conectadas, sem deixar de ter a Estrela no topo.

-É bonito, eu gostei - Jane sorriu, aprovando.

-Escolhe o seu, Edith - Joe incentivou a sobrinha.

A garotinha ponderou um pouco até que escolheu um com as figuras simples, feitas de madeira. Os pais dela tinham a leve impressão de que o presépio se tornaria mais um brinquedo do que enfeite.

Terminadas as compras, as duas famílias passaram um tempo juntas antes de se despedirem, combinando quando poderiam se encontrar novamente e se isso fosse possível antes do Natal. Joe e Jane conseguiram entrar em acordo sobre como decorar a casa e Gwilym e Louisa tiveram a ajuda de Edith nessa tarefa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que o Natal ainda tá longe, mas esse clima vai ser importante pros próximos capítulos. Vejo vocês lá!


	46. "Bo Rhap Girls"

Mesmo com o fim do ano chegando, Rami e Lucy decidiram prolongar sua visita a Londres, ficando na cidade por mais um bom tempo, o que deu a ela uma ideia. Deixando o namorado à vontade e sozinho por um tempo, ela foi até o apartamento dos Lee, sentindo falta de conversar um pouco com Louisa.

Era início da tarde, Gwilym estava fora, atendendo uma ligação urgente que vinha da BBC. Por enquanto, nem ele nem a esposa sabiam do que exatamente se tratava a ligação, e por isso a curiosidade de Louisa acompanhou o marido quando ela se despediu dele. Assim, acostumada com esse tipo de emergência, ela ficou cuidando de Edith, até que Lucy chegou, fazendo companhia a elas.

-Oi, que surpresa, entre por favor - Louisa a recebeu, a convidando para entrar.

-Oi, obrigada, Lou - Lucy sorriu e entrou, logo observando a garotinha que a olhava.

Louisa seguiu o olhar da amiga e entendeu o que tinha chamado a atenção de Lucy. Ela se aproximou da filha.

-Se lembra da tia Lucy, Di? - perguntou ela.

-Acho que sim - refletiu a menina - olá, tia Lucy.

-Oi, Edith, tudo bem com você? - Lucy se aproximou dela, simpática e cordial.

-Sim - a menininha respondeu e conseguiu sorrir.

-Olha só, Lucy! Acho que você leva jeito com crianças - elogiou a sra. Lee.

-Acha mesmo? Eu não sei, não... - Lucy duvidou um pouco das suas próprias habilidades nesse quesito - mas é verdade que eu gosto bastante delas.

-Sim, isso dá pra perceber - Louisa concordou - você já pensou... Não, desculpa, talvez minha pergunta seja um pouco indelicada...

-Ah sim - Lucy adivinhou do que se tratava - se eu já pensei em ser mãe? Acho que seria mais apropriado eu me casar antes, mas pra ser sincera, acho que a hora pra isso, pra mim ainda não chegou.

-É, eu te entendo, me desculpe se a constrangi - Louisa corrigiu seu comentário mesmo assim.

-Não, está tudo bem - a srta. Boynton foi compreensiva - não deixa de ser uma coisa que eu penso para um futuro próximo, mas não agora, ainda preciso curtir mais essa etapa do relacionamento que estou vivenciando, mas eu admiro você, você é uma ótima esposa e mãe.

-Puxa, obrigada mesmo - a sra. Lee chegou a corar com o elogio, deixando sua insegurança transparecer um pouco - não é um trabalho muito fácil, mas eu faço o meu melhor.

-Acredite, seu melhor é suficiente - garantiu Lucy.

Louisa sorriu com aquela confirmação, muito agradecida.

-Bom, Lucy, antes de você chegar eu estava pensando em dar uma volta em St. James com a Edith, seria muito legal se você viesse com a gente - a sra. Lee convidou.

-Eu não vejo porque não, na verdade - Lucy teve mais uma ideia - acha que a Jane e a Georgia podem nos encontrar lá? Também queria muito vê-las, estava planejando ir vê-las depois da sua visita.

-Ótima ideia, acredito que a Jane está livre agora e o expediente da Georgia acaba agora há pouco - Louisa avisou.

Logo em seguida, ela enviou uma mensagem para a sra. Mazzello e a srta. Deacon respectivamente, ficando contente com a resposta positiva que recebeu delas.

-Tudo certo, Lucy, elas vão nos encontrar lá, só a Gia que vai demorar um pouco, mas ela disse que com certeza vai - confirmou Louisa.

Ela, Lucy e Edith então foram ao local combinado, encontrando Jane quase que imediatamente.

-Oi, Jane, e aí? - Louisa a cumprimentou.

-Oi, tudo bem com vocês? É bom te ver de novo, Lucy - a figurinista sorriu.

-É um prazer te ver também - Lucy respondeu - acho que não nos vemos desde o seu casamento.

-É verdade, já faz um bom tempo - Jane percebeu, dando uma risadinha ao terminar de falar.

-E como vão as coisas? - Lucy puxou assunto.

-Ah tudo bem, entre nós tá tudo bem, Joe está tentando um novo trabalho na BBC, o que eu não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia ou não - confessou a sra. Mazzello.

-Por que exatamente, se me permite perguntar? - Louisa não entendeu a questão.

-Bom, se Joe trabalhar no mesmo lugar que eu é capaz de me distrair o tempo todo e atrapalhar nós dois - Jane explicou de bom humor - foi assim que ele ficou quando fizemos "O Tesouro de Tez", mas nós somos bastante profissionais.

As mulheres riram do que ela disse, enquanto Georgia chegou onde elas estavam, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-E aí, meninas? Eu não sei do que estão rindo, mas seria legal se vocês me contassem - Georgia ficou olhando de uma pra outra em busca de resposta, até mesmo para Edith.

-Não é nada, eu só estava falando sobre o jeito do Joe, um pouco exagerado no trabalho, mas de um jeito bom - Jane contou - tudo bem com você, Gia?

-Tudo ótimo - a mais nova do grupo, tirando Edith, sorriu e finalmente mostrou a elas a caixa que tinha trazido debaixo do braço - isso aqui é pra vocês.

Ela ergueu a tampa, revelando cupcakes, sem muito hesitar, todas pegaram um.

-Obrigada por pensar na gente, foi bem atencioso - Lucy disse.

-Ora, não foi nada - Georgia deu de ombros - depois de um dia estressante de trabalho, tudo que você precisa é de um pouco de doce.

-Concordo - Louisa riu.

-Meus parabéns pelo seu estágio, é muito legal saber que você está estudando pra ser uma roteirista, como você queria - Lucy elogiou.

-Valeu mesmo, Lucy, mas ainda não estou pronta pro estrelato - Gia confessou, perdendo um pouco do entusiasmo - eu meio que já vivo um tipo de estrelato, que às vezes é meio ruim.

-Você quer dizer... Fãs invasivas te ofendendo por mensagens diretas porque você é namorada de um ator? - Jane adivinhou, falando com receio.

-É exatamente disso que eu estou falando... - Georgia confirmou - isso acontece com mais frequência do que eu gostaria.

-Eu sei como é, isso já aconteceu comigo algumas vezes - Louisa contou - eu até tentei esconder do Gwilym, mas ele viu que tinha alguma coisa errada, então eu contei, e sabe o que ele me falou? Que fãs de verdade apoiam o relacionamento dele, os que criticam não são, se fossem de verdade, respeitariam a decisão dele, isso me ajudou muito.

-É, Joe me disse uma coisa parecida, que eu deveria ignorar e não ligar pra o que pensam - Jane acrescentou.

-Até mesmo comigo isso aconteceu, mesmo eu sendo atriz também, mesmo acostumada com esse tipo de mensagem, isso machuca mesmo assim - refletiu Lucy.

-Eu não disse nada ao Ben, sabem como ele é com insultos? Ele se envergonha quando sou um pouco dura com ele, mesmo quando estou brincando - Georgia falou - imagina como ele pode ficar mal e se sentir culpado por isso.

-Eu sei, mas o melhor que você tem a fazer é mostrar que isso não te abala e não é culpa dele - Jane aconselhou, depois se voltou para Louisa e Lucy - vocês são as que estão a mais tempo nesse... " ramo". Como exatamente lidam com isso, sabem? Maridos ou namorados famosos...

-Do mesmo jeito que você disse agora - apoiou Lucy.

-Bem, eu cresci com uma pessoa que teve que lidar com uma situação igual a nossa - Louisa falou com paciência - e ver o que ela passou me deu medo por um longo tempo, a mesma coisa que estamos falando, mas sabe o que ela me disse? Que o que importa é o amor que nós temos com os nossos amados, quando isso é forte e sólido, nada que venha de fora pode abalar.

-Uau, isso é... Profundo e fantástico... - elogiou Georgia, impressionada - quem te disse isso?

-Minha mãe - Louisa respondeu, simplesmente.

-Bom, acho que você teve a quem puxar - Jane comentou, agradecida - seria ótimo se nos encontrássemos mais vezes pra mais conselhos.

-Não seja por isso, é só combinarmos - Lucy concordou com a ideia.

-Sim, sim! - Georgia aprovou de imediato.

-Por mim t

udo bem, espero continuar conseguindo dar bons conselhos - Louisa declarou, concordando com a ideia.

Elas prolongaram a conversa no parque por mais um tempo, era incrível a sintonia que tinham, sentindo que elas também poderiam se tornar um bom grupo de amigas. Paralelo às mulheres mais importantes para os membros do Queen, ali estavam as mulheres mais importantes para os rapazes que tinham os interpretado. Numa brincadeira com trocadilhos, elas se auto denominaram "Bo Rhap Girls".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de juntar as meninas! Gostaram?


	47. Encontro de Guitarras

Gwilym Lee foi surpreendido naquela semana de outubro com uma ligação que vinha diretamente da diretora de elenco da BBC. Ele ficou surpreso e empolgado com a notícia, seu significado podia ter uma porção de possibilidades. Inicialmente, seu contrato com Doctor Who estava ligado a apenas uma temporada, e Gwilym achou que sua participação na série estava encerrada por aí. Isso mudou, conforme ele chegou à reunião com a diretora.

Ela o avisou de imediato que Chris Chibnall mais uma equipe de roteiristas estava finalizando o especial de Natal de Doctor Who daquele ano e Terry voltaria à série mais uma vez. Gwilym, whovian entusiasmado e é claro, precisando trabalhar, concordou na hora, refazendo seu contrato. A notícia alegrou muito Louisa, que acompanhou o marido lendo suas falas do roteiro em casa, descobrindo algo incrível junto com ele.

-O décimo segundo vai voltar também, então? Eu não acredito! - disse a sra. Lee impressionada.

-Espera, isso quer dizer que eu vou trabalhar com o Peter Capaldi?! Isso sim é inacreditável! - Gwilym juntou seu espanto e alegria aos da esposa.

-Você tem que me apresentar pra ele, por favor - pediu Louisa, chegando a segurar o braço dele - quando puder, é claro.

-Prometo fazer isso, meu amor - Gwil se comprometeu.

Era clara sua empolgação no dia de leitura de mesa do roteiro. Era um prazer rever Jodie de novo, mas ela também estava empolgada e apreensiva com a presença do antigo Doutor.

-Peter, é muito bom ter essa oportunidade incrível de trabalhar com você - Chibnall lhe disse ao apresentá-lo a toda equipe - seja bem vindo de volta a Doctor Who!

Palmas entusiasmadas se seguiram, e Gwilym e Jodie olhavam para Capaldi com o entusiasmo de uma criança.

-Obrigado Chris, obrigado a cada um de vocês, já me sinto em casa de novo - Peter disse cordialmente a todos.

Durante a leitura, apesar do nervosismo, Gwilym conseguiu fazer o seu melhor, principalmente durante as várias cenas que compartilharia com Capaldi. Em um certo trecho em que o décimo segundo Doutor tocava sua guitarra, foi quase impossível que Gwilym não se lembrasse do sogro.

Ainda com Brian em mente, Gwil continuou a leitura, e então todo o elenco deu de cara com um personagem que ainda não estava escalado, quem leu suas partes foi o próprio Chibnall. Assim, eles terminaram a leitura, ficando um tempo a mais para conversarem entre si.

-Peter, é um grande prazer te conhecer! - Gwilym foi até Capaldi depois que Jodie tinha terminado de falar com ele, apertando sua mão entusiasticamente.

-Ah o prazer é meu, Gwilym, eu achei que você foi fantástico na leitura, é um belo roteiro, não? - Peter puxou assunto.

-Com certeza, eu confesso que amei aquela parte da guitarra - contou Gwil - sabe, não é por nada não, mas você é um dos meus Doutores favoritos.

-Não deixe a Jodie saber disso, mas eu agradeço - respondeu Peter - de qualquer forma, o Doutor é a mesma pessoa, mesmo com o rosto diferente.

-Sim, sim - Gwil concordou - mas sabe, eu fiquei feliz que vamos ter um pouco do Doutor roqueiro, o meu sogro vai amar, ele é fã da série também!

-Espera, quem é seu sogro? - Peter realmente não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

-Ah... Brian May... - Gwilym coçou a nuca, um pouco sem graça.

-Brian May, o guitarrista do Queen Brian May? Brincadeira... - o ator mais velho reagiu surpreso.

-É verdade, eu me casei com a filha dele faz 3 anos - Gwil explicou.

-E se eu não me engano foi você que fez o Brian no filme sobre o Queen, agora estou notando a semelhança - Peter ficou mais impressionado - espera, foi assim que você conheceu a filha dele?

-Bom, é uma longa história, e falando na minha esposa, ela gostaria muito de conhecer o senhor, seria a ocasião perfeita pra conversamos mais sobre como nos conhecemos - Gwilym viu a oportunidade surgir e a aproveitou.

-Bom, não teria nenhum problema em eu ir conhecer a sra. Lee, mas você também tem que me prometer que vai me apresentar ao Brian, também sou um grande fã dele - Peter também pediu.

-Não seja por isso, acho que ele também vai amar te conhecer - Gwilym concordou.

Assim ele ficou responsável por orquestrar esse grande encontro. Louisa ficou super empolgada com o fato de conhecer Peter Capaldi, mas seu marido ainda tinha mais um truque na manga.

-Ele me confessou que também é super fã do Brian e ele queria conhecê-lo, então eu pensei em levá-lo a casa dos seus pais de surpresa - Gwil mostrou seu plano a Louisa - o que acha?

-Perfeito! - ela exclamou, concordando com tudo.

Primeiro, Gwilym fez o que prometera a Louisa e Peter, apresentando um ao outro.

-Essa é a adorável Louisa Lee, que prazer em vê-la finalmente - Peter foi muito simpático.

-Ah sr. Capaldi, isso é fantástico... - ela ficou um pouco sem palavras - digo, te conhecer, eu admiro muito o seu trabalho, seu Doutor é um dos meus maiores heróis, e o favorito da nossa filha.

-É mesmo? Gwilym não tinha me contado isso - Peter ficou encantado com esse fato.

-É sim, ela tem uma pelúcia do décimo segundo Doutor que vive levando pra lá e pra cá - contou o pai de Edith sobre ela.

Depois desse primeiro encontro, foram direto à casa dos May, Brian e Chrissie estavam sozinhos, esperando apenas pelos Lee.

-Oi, mãe, pai - Louisa disse a eles assim que entrou - espero que não se importem por eu ter trazido mais um amigo nosso para o jantar.

Chrissie e Brian ficaram atônitos ao perceber quem era.

-Peter Capaldi! - A sra. May disse espantada.

-Boa noite, presumo que seja a sra. May - Peter a cumprimentou.

-Seja bem vindo à nossa casa - Brian se recuperou do susto e o recebeu de braços abertos.

-Pra mim é um privilégio estar na casa de um dos meus guitarristas favoritos - Peter declarou, o que fez Brian sorrir, constrangido pelo elogio.

Logo Gwilym explicou que ele e Capaldi estavam trabalhando no episódio de Natal de Doctor Who, e também contou como tinha se apaixonado por Louisa nos bastidores de "Bohemian Rhapsody". Peter, por sua vez, elogiou Brian de todas as formas possíveis, sua engenhosidade, sua ideia de construir a Red Special, seus solos. Como aquela era uma casa de músicos, não demorou muito para que Brian mostrasse em primeira mão sua querida e estimada Red Special a Peter, que a inspecionou com todo cuidado.

-Vocês podiam tocar alguma coisa juntos - sugeriu Louisa, esperando que uma boa parceria musical surgisse.

-Sim, por favor, me mostre o solo de "Bohemian Rhapsody", aquele antes da parte lírica - foi a vez de Peter de se portar como fã - ou de "Hammer to Fall", ou quem sabe o solo de "Brighton Rock"!

-Não! - Louisa, Gwilym e Chrissie disseram simultaneamente, Brian revirou os olhos.

-Estraga prazeres - murmurou o Dr. May, mas bem humorado - eles dizem que é muito comprido, mas Peter, você também é brilhante, vamos ver o que podemos criar juntos.

Brian emprestou ao ator uma de suas outras guitarras, e logo uma criação surgiu com os dois tocando juntos. Louisa, Chrissie e Gwilym apreciaram a composição, e Brian, contente com o que tinham criado, anotou tudo, não querendo esquecer aquele encontro inusitado e fantástico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos os créditos da ideia do Peter Capaldi e do Brian se encontrando vem da minha amiga Rachel, faz tempo que eu estava devendo isso a ela, mas enfim, chegamos nesse trecho da história. Obrigada por lerem!


	48. Um convidado especial

Gwilym e toda a equipe responsável por Doctor Who, mais as pessoas que estavam responsáveis pelo especial de Natal daquele ano, deram continuidade ao trabalho, o que incluía começarem as gravações. Mesmo com tudo em seu lugar, como os sets e a linha de produção, ainda faltava um membro no elenco, a quem Chibnall realmente estava tendo dificuldade de escalar junto à diretora de elenco.

Tratava-se de um personagem que fazia uma pequena participação no especial, um senhor do tempo que dava conselhos às duas versões do Doutor, de Capaldi e Whittaker e a Terry, o personagem de Gwilym. Vivenciando toda aquela situação, ele se lembrou de uma promessa, e mesmo um tanto envergonhado, decidiu se arriscar com o produtor da série.

-Hã... Chris? Sabe esse personagem de Gallifrey, eu não sei se daria certo, mas... uma vez meu sogro comentou comigo sobre fazer uma pequena participação no programa - Gwilym sugeriu - sabe, ele é muito fã da série e tudo mais, e acho que ele se encaixa com o personagem.

-Seu sogro, Brian May? - o produtor considerou a sugestão - bom, é um papel curto de um velhinho excêntrico, e bem, querendo ou não, seu sogro é um tanto excêntrico por ser um guitarrista, ele é famoso, o que chamaria bastante atenção pro especial... é Gwil, acho que pode funcionar sim, só me deixe falar com a equipe de elenco e vamos ver.

-Obrigado, Chris, espero ter ajudado - Gwil respondeu, aliviado.

Um tempo depois, foi a sra. May que atendeu a curiosa ligação da BBC, quem estava na linha procurava por ninguém menos que seu marido, sobre algo que não tinha nada a ver com o Queen ou com Astrofísica. Assim, ela passou a ligação para ele. Depois que Brian terminou de falar com o funcionário do estúdio, tinha se tornado o homem mais radiante que Chrissie poderia imaginar até agora.

-Era uma boa notícia, não é? - ela perguntou, querendo saber o motivo de tamanha reação.

-Eu vou aparecer em Doctor Who, meu amor! - ele a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha, completamente animado.

-Espera, como assim? Foi o Gwilym? O que exatamente te falaram, Bri? - Chrissie pediu, estando bem mais calma que o marido.

-Me explicaram que eu tenho que ir amanhã aos estúdios de gravação, me convidaram pra interpretar um personagem no especial de Natal! - Brian explicou.

-Isso é maravilhoso, meu bem, era tudo que você queria - comentou Chrissie, compartilhando da alegria dele.

-É, mas eu tenho certeza que devo isso ao Gwilym - Brian não se esqueceu do genro.

No dia seguinte, ele teve a confirmação que realmente Gwil tinha ajudado um pouco na sua participação. Brian e Chrissie foram até os estúdios, o casal ficou encantado ao ver tudo, os sets que pareciam reais, mais a TARDIS por dentro, até que o próprio Gwilym veio ao seu encontro.

-Oi, Brian, sra. May, é tão bom ver vocês aqui! - disse ele, animado.

-Igualmente, Gwilym, e eu tenho que te agradecer, Chibnall me contou da sua sugestão - contou Brian.

-Ah sim - Gwil concordou - mas também eu tinha que cumprir minha promessa a você, a oportunidade apareceu e eu tentei a sorte.

-Estou feliz que tenha dado certo - Brian sorriu.

-E eu agradeço por finalmente nós dois podermos dar uma olhada nos sets de Doctor Who, fiquei imaginando se isso seria possível de alguma forma, já que o nosso genro trabalhava na série - Chrissie confessou - quer dizer, não querendo abusar da sua boa vontade.

-Ah imagina, sra. May, eu sei que a senhora entende que nem tudo depende de mim no quesito trazer familiares e amigos pra visitar o set, Louisa e os meninos vieram uma vez, mas foi só algumas vezes - Gwilym se justificou - de qualquer forma, estou feliz que a senhora tenha conseguido vir dessa vez.

-Claro - ela compreendeu toda a situação.

Assim, Gwilym e o sogro se prepararam para as filmagens, Brian decorava suas poucas falas, enquanto Gwilym terminava sua caracterização. Seu sogro então depois dessa primeira etapa, foi experimentar as longas, vermelhas e douradas vestes dos senhores do tempo, sendo auxiliado justamente por Jane Mazzello. A figurinista, claro, teve um pequeno ataque de fã.

-Senhor, Dr. May, na verdade, me desculpe - ela se atrapalhou um pouco enquanto se apresentava - é um prazer conhecê-lo, admiro muito todo o seu trabalho e Gwylim fala tanto do senhor, nossa, mal posso acreditar que está aqui!

-Ah Gwilym é um homem muito gentil - Brian deu uma risadinha - mas pra mim também é um prazer te conhecer, você é a esposa do Joe, não é?

-Isso mesmo, senhor - ela assentiu enquanto marcava a roupa dele com alfinetes - ele também me fala muito do senhor e dos seus companheiros de banda.

Conforme a conversa deles se estendia, Jane ia se sentindo mais confortável, até que eles foram interrompidos pelo aviso de que as gravações com Brian iriam começar e ele precisava estar pronto dentro de no mínimo 15 minutos. Ele e Jane se apressaram, ela finalizou o figurino de Brian e assim, tudo estava pronto para que a cena fosse gravada.

Brian tirou o personagem de letra, se concentrando em suas falas e usando um tom de voz que lembrava Yoda. Gwilym manteve seu profissionalismo, guardando a estranheza inicial de contracenar com seu sogro dentro de si, mantendo-se no personagem. Peter e Jodie também atuaram com afinco e precisão, como os grandes atores que eram. Com tudo terminado, restou a Peter e Jodie aproveitarem a companhia de Brian, conversando mais com ele.

-Eu tive uma noite muito agradável com sua família e aquele pequeno improviso ficou ótimo - Peter relembrou.

-Vocês tocaram juntos? Ah isso deve ter sido muito legal! - Jodie comentou, achando uma pena ter perdido essa parceria - você viu isso, não viu, Gwil?

-Vi sim - respondeu ele - e foi tão épico quanto você pode imaginar!

-Não se preocupe, Jodie, podemos fazer isso de novo outro dia - Brian chegou a prometer.

Gwilym achou a possibilidade ótima, ele admirava Peter e Brian grandemente, e seria ótimo vê-los tocando juntos, de novo.

Ao final do expediente, ele foi se despedindo de todos, Brian o interrompeu por um pequeno instante.

-Eu não sei se já te disse isso, mas seu trabalho é muito legal! - elogiou o sogro.

-Ah Brian, obrigado, e também acho a mesma coisa do seu - Gwilym sorriu.

-A propósito, mande um grande beijo e abraço pra Lou e pra Edith - pediu Brian, por fim.

-Pode deixar! - Gwilym prometeu e então eles se separaram, cada um tomando seu caminho.

Agora, só restava esperar o episódio ficar pronto, para ver como ficaria o resultado final do trabalho de todos que fizeram mais um episódio de Doctor Who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem pessoal, aqui vai um aviso um tanto triste, estamos chagando ao fim dessa história. Vejo vocês lá!


	49. Um jantar divertido

Edith segurou mais forte na mão de sua mãe conforme elas andavam para dentro de um local diferente, um lugar que ela não tinha visto nunca antes. Era uma casa enorme, sua fachada era pintada de amarelo claro, uma cor que Edith gostava muito. Por ver isso, ela ficou mais calma com aquela casa, achou que devia ser um bom lugar porque era pintado de amarelo.

De repente, Louisa e Gwilym pararam e Edith ficou de olho na porta, assim como seus pais, esperando para serem atendidos. Quando a garotinha viu quem estava na porta, ficou totalmente aliviada e contente, era justo o tio Joe, que olhou pra ela e deu um grande sorriso, da típica maneira que fazia toda vez que se encontrava com Edith.

-Oi, gente, vamos entrando, por favor - ele pediu a Gwilym e Louisa.

Depois, sem avisar, pegou Edith no colo, que riu de surpresa, contente pelo gesto do tio, que também beijou sua bochecha.

-Tio Joe! - disse Edith, olhando diretamente para ele.

-Oi, Di, tudo bem com você? - perguntou ele.

-Tudo sim, tio Joe - ela confirmou - que lugar é esse?

-Ah papai e mamãe não contaram pra você? É aqui que eu moro - explicou Joe.

-Ah... - fez a menininha de um jeito fofo, entendendo tudo.

-Joe, eles já chegaram? - gritou Jane de algum lugar da casa.

-Só os Lee amor, ainda falta Rami e Lucy e Ben e Gia! - Joe gritou de volta.

Gwilym e Louisa entenderam bem o que o casal passava, numa correria familiar de preparar um jantar para receber os amigos. Sem hesitar, Louisa deixou os rapazes com Edith e foi ao socorro de Jane.

-Oi, Jay, tudo bem por aqui? - apareceu a sra. Lee à porta da cozinha.

-Ah, Louisa, olá! - Jane se voltou para ela um tanto esbaforida - está tudo bem, acabei de pôr o suflê no forno, só estava preocupada com não ficar pronto a tempo.

-Não se preocupe, todos nós entendemos a demora, se demorar - Louisa sorriu de forma compreensiva - não se preocupe.

-Tudo bem, obrigada - Jane agradeceu.

Enquanto Louisa ajudava a amiga como precisava e ela e sua família se acomodavam na casa dos amigos, mais pessoas chegavam ao lar dos Mazzello, dessa vez, tratava-se de Ben e Gia. Ela estava animada para rever a casa de Joe e Jane, não era a primeira vez que ela vinha ali. Tinha visitado o casal junto da sua família assim que eles se mudaram para lá e Ben, sendo um dos amigos mais próximos de Joe em Londres, já havia visitado ele e Jane.

Georgia estava animada pela visita, imaginava como seria bom rever as amigas que tinha feito, principalmente Jane, com quem ela tinha começado a ter contato devido ao trabalho das duas na BBC e Lucy, com quem ela tinha começado a conversar e se aproximar.

Gwilym atendeu a porta para Joe, que junto com Jane terminava de arrumar a mesa, enquanto isso, os Lee se responsabilizaram em fazer sala conforme todo mundo chegava.

-Oi, Gwil, que bom te ver! - Georgia disse, apertando a mão dele.

-Oi, Georgia, Ben, sejam bem vindos, mesmo que a casa não seja minha - ele brincou.

-Certo, Gwil, boa noite pra você também - respondeu Ben - mas onde está a Jane e o Joe?

-Aqui pessoal, não temam e cheguem mais perto - o dono da casa os convidou para entrar - oi, Ben e Gia, é bom ver vocês!

-Igualmente, Joe - Georgia respondeu enquanto Ben deu um sorriso ao amigo.

-Está tudo pronto, mas ainda precisamos esperar Lucy e Rami - Jane fez questão de deixar claro, não queria que nenhum apressadinho estragasse o jantar, comendo antes da hora e provavelmente deixando Rami e Lucy chateados.

A sra. Mazzello não precisou mais se preocupar com isso, os convidados que faltavam chegaram, e basicamente, Lucy e Rami eram a razão para que Jane tivesse a ideia de convidar todos para irem à sua casa. Tudo isso se justificava porque logo os dois retornariam a Nova York outra vez, e Jane queria passar mais algum tempo com eles antes que fossem embora.

-Oi gente, sejam bem vindos à nossa casa - Jane os cumprimentou pessoalmente - sintam-se à vontade.

-Obrigada mesmo, Jane - Lucy agradeceu.

-Nós queríamos muito ver a casa de vocês, então obrigado pelo convite - Rami acrescentou.

Isso deu uma ideia a Joe de mostrar ao seu velho amigo sua casa. Como o restante dos convidados já conhecia o local, Rami e Lucy o acompanharam em uma pequena exibição. Ficaram encantados com o local, admirados pelo amor de Jane e Joe ser tão profundo que o fez decidir morar em Londres.

-E você já se acostumou com a Inglaterra ou ainda sente saudades de casa? - Lucy quis saber, compartilhando um pouco desse sentimento por causa das suas andanças entre Londres e Nova York.

-Já, digamos que sim, sabe que eu vim pra cá no meu período de luto e eu encontrei um verdadeiro lar aqui, por causa da Lou, do Gwil e do Ben, então isso tornou as coisas mais fáceis de uma certa maneira - contou Joe - a Jane também sente falta de casa, o que me lembra uma coisa especial.

-O que exatamente? - Rami ficou desconfiado - eu espero que não seja uma má ideia que decepcione a sua esposa.

-Não, não, nada disso, são passagens pra Perth, pra passarmos um tempo lá também - Joe explicou - eu posso ter acabado de me mudar, mas eu acho que a saudade da Jane é maior, por ter ficado muito mais tempo longe da sua terra natal do que eu.

-Ah Joe, isso é muito fofo e atencioso da sua parte! - Lucy exclamou, admirada pelo gesto.

-É eu sei, valeu, mas lembrem-se, é uma surpresa - ele reforçou esse detalhe - falando em Jane, é melhor nós irmos logo jantar, ela tá bastante ansiosa com isso.

Seus amigos entenderam a pressa da anfitriã e logo se juntaram ao resto do grupo, apreciando o suflê da sra. Mazzello, a enchendo de elogios por suas habilidades culinárias.

-Ah gente, tô tão contente por vocês gostarem - ela chegou a rir de alívio - cheguei a pensar que vocês iam achar horrível.

-Bom, não se preocupa, Jay, como a minha mãe costuma dizer, se você fez seu melhor, é muito difícil algo dar errado - Louisa acrescentou.

-Eu tive uma ideia pra nos livrar da preocupação! - Georgia propôs, tendo todos os olhares voltados para ela - antes de qualquer coisa, todos aqui são fãs de Doctor Who, certo?

-Mas isso é pergunta que se faça pra nós? - Gwilym se voltou pra ela, com uma indignação contida, que estava mais estampada no rosto de Louisa do que dele.

-Eu praticamente nasci sendo fã de Doctor Who - a sra. Lee fez questão de dizer.

-Eu só vou responder que sim depois dessa resposta meio radical dos nossos colegas - Rami disse meio ressabiado.

-A Gia tocou no ponto fraco deles - Ben deu de ombros.

-Muito bem, minha proposta é fazermos um pequeno jogo - Georgia continuou - vou fazer um questionário sobre Doctor Who para cada um dos casais.

-Espera, isso inclui você e o Ben, né? - Lucy quis saber, garantindo que Georgia não se safaria do próprio desafio.

-Claro! - a srta. Deacon disse com toda certeza, e ainda fez questão de olhar para Ben de volta, seu namorado apenas engoliu em seco - sem mais delongas, vamos lá!

Ela pegou seu celular com rapidez e abriu o questionário, virando direto para Gwilym e Louisa Lee, os mais experts no assunto e competitivos por isso. Louisa ganhou a primeira questão, que era sobre quem tinha conhecido Doctor Who primeiro, era impossível Gwilym ganhar essa, como ela mesma tinha dito, conhecia a série desde criancinha. 

Os dois já tinham chorado em episódios, o que fez com que empatassem a questão, Gwilym ganhou a questão de ser viciado na série moderna, Louisa tinha maratonado a série mais vezes, nenhum dos dois tinha arrumado confusão na internet por causa da série. Os dois assistiam aos episódios assim que saíam, Gwilym teve que admitir que a esposa sabia muito mais da série sobre ele, o que ele fez com orgulho e admiração e Louisa venceu unanimemente a questão de ter assistido mais da série clássica.

Joe e Jane empataram a maior parte das questões, só tendo diferença em quanto da série clássica tinham visto, ela tinha visto mais. Para Rami e Lucy, ele respondeu mais questões positivamente do que ela, vencendo a disputa, o que fez com que os amigos cobrassem amigavelmente que ela assiste mais a série, o que ela se comprometeu em fazer. No caso de Ben e Gia, eles quase empataram por pouco, acabou que depois de um cálculo louco, decidiram que Ben tinha maratonado mais a série do que ela.

-Bom, gente, acho que eu assisti mais Star Wars que Doctor Who, foi mal, mas prometo corrigir isso - foi a desculpa de Georgia, que também se comprometeu a ver mais a série, junto com Lucy.

No fim, não importava o quanto eles tinham assistido, aquela competição era só uma maneira de se divertir, de aproveitar a amizade que tinha nascido entre aquele grupo de pessoas, sendo companheiros e próximos uns dos outros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu queria muito escrever os casais juntos e essa ideia acabou surgindo. O questionário veio de um meme que vi no Instagram, fiquei imaginando como os personagens responderiam e aí coloquei no capítulo. Bom pessoal, o próximo capítulo é o último, sei que é triste mas vou falar mais sobre isso lá. Nos vemos depois, tchau!


	50. Natal com Doctor Who

Jane levantou-se primeiro que Joe naquela manhã, era de se esperar que isso acontecesse, afinal, era manhã de Natal, e assim como crianças ansiosas por presentes, a sra. Mazzello também estava bastante ansiosa, mas não para ganhar presentes, na verdade, ela não ligava muito se ganhava presentes ou não, sua preocupação estava voltada para onde passariam o Natal.

Gwilym tinha feito o convite de os Mazzello de Londres passarem o Natal com a família dele, ou melhor a família de Louisa, que claro, também era a família de Gwil. Joe, por ter proximidade com Brian desde a produção de "Bohemian Rhapsody", aceitou o convite de imediato; Jane, um tanto sem graça no momento, não conseguiu articular que se sentia um pouco desconfortável com o convite. Não que não gostasse dos Lee, ao contrário, ela amava Louisa e Gwilym de coração, como se fossem irmãos para ela, mas Jane não conhecia a família de Louisa direito, mesmo tendo certo contato com Brian na gravação do especial de Natal, não era proximidade suficiente para passar o Natal com a família do guitarrista.

Ela deixou que o tempo passasse e não comentou nada com Joe, acreditava que se preparasse psicologicamente para a visita tudo correria bem, mas agora que o dia tinha chegado, ela ainda continuava uma pilha de nervos. Por ora, decidiu se concentrar em fazer seu café da manhã.

Joe não demorou muito a acordar, muito disposto e animado, com um grande sorriso reservado para Jane, contente por ser Natal e poder passa-lo junto dela. Quando ela o percebeu se aproximando, se virou para cumprimenta-lo, dando uma risadinha por perceber o que ele estava usando.

-Bom dia, amor, e feliz Natal – Joe ignorou o pequeno gesto de diversão dela.

-Bom dia, feliz Natal – ela respondeu, se aproximando e beijando sua bochecha.

-Agora que já nos falamos, posso perguntar porque exatamente a senhora estava rindo? – ele estreitou os olhos e segurou a cintura, brincando com a esposa.

-Onde foi que você arrumou esse suéter? Com certeza, não fui eu que comprei ou costurei – Jane olhou para o suéter azul e vermelho, com um desenho de rena meio estranho na estampa.

-Ah eu comprei por aí, quando eu fui comprar o seu presente, aliás – Joe revelou – eu achei bem legal, porque é justamente ridículo.

-Tudo bem, eu já esperava que você fizesse isso – Jane entendeu – mas você mencionou presente, o que exatamente você comprou? Imagino que não tenha sido nada muito caro, porque... bem, eu fiquei meio em dúvida no que te dar de presente.

-Bom, acho que você vai se surpreender, em muitos sentidos – foi o que Joe disse por fim, com ar de mistério, dando lugar a sua fome, indo compartilhar o café da manhã com a esposa.

Depois que arrumaram a cozinha juntos, outra preocupação veio à mente de Jane.

-Nós não podemos chegar lá de mãos vazias, digo, à casa dos May, eu tava pensando em fazer uma sobremesa, pra agradecer pelo convite também – ela avisou o marido – isso vai levar um tempinho então, avise a Lou e o Gwil que podemos chegar atrasados.

-Está bem, e Jay? – Joe esperou um pequeno momento para que ela se voltasse para ele – não precisa se preocupar com o almoço, ou como se comportar na casa dos May, eu entendo seu nervosismo, ainda fico assim perto dos membros do Queen, mas não esquenta, eu vou estar com você, e Lou e Gwil também.

-Obrigada por entender – ela sorriu e lhe deu um rápido beijo de gratidão.

-Sempre – Joe respondeu, se sentindo melhor por ver a esposa melhor.

Jane passou as horas seguintes trabalhando meticulosamente num pudim, assim como trabalhava com afinco criando um novo figurino, preocupada com cada pontinho, esperando não decepcionar os May e fazer jus ao seu convite.

Enquanto o pudim da sra. Mazzello era finalizado, Gwilym, Louisa e Edith estavam a caminho da casa dos pais da sra. Lee. Como sempre, era um prazer ir até lá, ainda mais no dia de Natal, poder rever todo mundo e passarem o dia juntos, mas naquela ocasião, Gwilym era mais um convidado com apreensão.

-Eu espero que todo mundo goste do episódio – Gwil confessou à esposa sua aflição.

-É claro que vão gostar, é a série da família, esqueceu? Lembra do orgulho que todo mundo sentiu quando te viu em Doctor Who pela primeira vez? Isso vai acontecer de novo – garantiu Lou – e além disso, você tem duas vantagens.

-Hum, quais seriam, exatamente? – ele ficou curioso.

-É um episódio de Natal, não tem como não gostar, eles são sempre bem emocionantes – ponderou Louisa – e o meu pai já vai estar muito feliz por aparecer em Doctor Who.

-É, isso é verdade, tem toda razão, meu amor – Gwilym riu daquela explicação completa.

Um tempo depois, eles tinham chegado à casa em Barnes, a maior parte da família já estava lá.

-Oi, pessoal, e feliz Natal pra todo mundo – Louisa cumprimentou, falando por ela e o marido e a filha.

Rory e Isaac vieram cumprimenta-los, depois Jimmy apareceu, e finalmente Brian e Chrissie.

-Desculpe a demora querida, eu estava ajudando a sua mãe – Brian se justificou a Louisa.

-Eu imaginei, mamãe está se ocupando demais de novo, não é? – deduziu a filha.

-É uma necessidade, Louisa May Lee, agora que você é mãe e recebe amigos em casa, entende exatamente as minhas atitudes – sua mãe a corrigiu levemente.

-Não se ofenda, sra. May, o que a Lou quis dizer é que somos muito gratos pelos esforços da senhora – Gwilym consertou.

-Não se preocupe, Gwil, elas estão só brincando – Brian garantiu e mãe e filha trocaram um sorriso tranquilizador.

A pequena discussão/brincadeira foi interrompida por mais visitas que tinham acabado de chegar. Rory se levantou e foi receber Joe e Jane Mazzello.

-Olá, entrem por favor – disse a sra. Taylor-May – sejam bem vindos e feliz Natal.

-Olá, Rory – Joe disse primeiro – essa é Jane, minha esposa, e Jay, essa é Rory Taylor-May.

-Sou esposa do Jimmy e filha do Roger, é um prazer conhece-la – Rory foi simpática como sempre, o que deixou Jane mais leve.

-Oi, eu... prazer em te conhecer também – respondeu a sra. Mazzello, estendendo a bandeja para ela – eu trouxe pudim pra sobremesa, espero que gostem.

-Ah sim, muito obrigada mesmo, venha, vamos entrando – Rory abriu caminho para que o casal entrasse com ela.

Gwilym e Louisa logo foram cumprimentar os amigos, Jane foi rodeada da simpatia e acolhimento dos May, e assim, depois de desejar feliz Natal a eles, ela não precisou mais se preocupar, se sentia confortável e bem vinda.

As conversas logo foram interrompidas novamente quando Emily e Justin chegaram, trazendo mais alguém para a festividade. O pequeno Oliver Brian Alford tinha nascido no último novembro, numa tarde fria, mas trazendo muito calor a seus pais. Seu primeiro nome tinha sido escolhido por Justin e o segundo, Emily tinha insistido que fosse uma homenagem a seu pai, que seu segundo neto menino tivesse o nome do seu avô paterno. Ollie ainda tinha poucos cabelos e os olhos claros e no momento, não estava muito preocupado com a agitação à sua volta, apenas continuava tentando dormir, o que não durou muito tempo. Logo, o menino acordou chorando.

-Não, não, meu amor, está tudo bem, Ollie – sua mãe tentou acalmá-lo.

Passou um longo instante até que Emily conseguisse acalmar Oliver de novo, o menino acabou ficando curioso quando seu pai apareceu por sobre o ombro de sua mãe e, pelo que tudo constava, ver os dois deixou Ollie calmo e em paz. Jane, mesmo sendo uma convidada discreta não conseguiu deixar de notar o cuidado da mãe para com o filho e como Emily e Justin sabiam exatamente o que fazer para deixar seu filhinho mais confortável. A sra. Alford, observadora, também percebeu o olhar de Jane sobre eles e pensou em algo.

-Você gostaria de segurá-lo, Jane? - ofereceu Emily.

-Ah não, não sei, quer dizer, ele ficou tão calminho agora, não quero deixá-lo nervoso, ele acabou de ficar calminho - a sra. Mazzello se justificou, mas apesar de suas apreensões, ela teve vontade de segurar Oliver, não sabendo exatamente porque.

-Não se preocupe Jane, agora que ele está bem, não vai te estranhar - garantiu Justin e Jane resolveu se aventurar.

-Tá bem - ela aceitou, pegando o menino de sua mãe com toda delicadeza possível.

Jane ficou imóvel e paralisada, apenas observando Oliver, com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada. Ao ver que estava correndo tudo bem, ela relaxou. Para assegurá-la ainda mais, o bebê lhe deu um sorriso, que ela retribuiu, muito surpresa e contente.

-Viu, Jay? Até o Ollie gosta de você, porque gostar de você é a coisa mais fácil do mundo - o marido dela comentou.

-Obrigada, Joe - mesmo corando, ela fez questão de agradecer.

Após o almoço, sem mais distrações, os olhos se voltaram para a televisão, o especial de Natal acabava de começar. A história seguia a vida de Terry depois de abandonar as viagens com a Doutora, mas ainda assim, ele não tinha se livrado da senhora do tempo tão facilmente. Ele recebeu a visita do 12º Doutor no dia de Natal, de um jeito confuso e estranho, em que Terry estava tendo dificuldades para entender que aquele velhinho roqueiro e rabugento era uma versão do passado de sua amiga.

Os dois embarcam numa viagem alucinante onde reencontram a Doutora e vão parar em Gallifrey, onde encontram o personagem de Brian, Telewayks, ou Tele, como fazia questão de ser chamado, um velho sábio rebelde, que também tinha o amor ao rock em comum com o Doutor de Capaldi; como ele tinha descoberto o rock, um ritmo criado na Terra, era um mistério que Tele fazia questão de manter. Depois de muitas emoções com Terry e a Doutora fazendo as pazes, o episódio foi finalizado com um dueto inusitado, Brian e Peter como Telewayks e o Doutor tocaram uma versão meio metal de "Ob-la-di Ob-la-da" dos Beatles. Ainda com muitos solos de guitarra, a música mantinha sua essência fofinha.

Edith, que estava atenta ao episódio, reconheceu a canção de imediato, era uma música que seus pais costumavam colocar para ela ouvir, e sem cerimônia, ela começou a cantar junto com a televisão, reconhecendo seu avô e seu doutor preferido. Brian que agora estava na sala, foi rápido como sempre e filmou a garotinha cantando, era um momento muito fofo para ser perdido.

-Olha pra isso, Gwilym, ela é tão linda! - disse Louisa, admirada com a filha.

-Com certeza ela é, uma fã perfeita que puxou a nós - comentou Gwilym, se aproximando de Edith.

Pertinho um do outro, pai e filha continuaram cantando a canção, com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto faziam isso. Louisa se juntou a eles, tão feliz e grata por ter sua família ali. Não teve quem não sentisse o aconchego e felicidade do momento, não havia melhor lugar para se passar o Natal, perto da família e dos amigos, celebrando quantas alegrias, como a de agora, que a vida havia trazido a cada um deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, chegamos ao final de mais uma história de PODC. Antes de qualquer coisa queria agradecer grandemente a Deus e a vocês que leem e acompanham minha história desse universo. Vocês me deram uma grande força, mais do que podem imaginar, em todo esse meu processo de escrita. Muito obrigada mesmo!!!
> 
> Então, tenho que ser sincera com vocês sobre algo, era pra essa ser a última história de PODC, eu ia encerrar o Momentos no Instagram também, porque sinto que já explorei muito das histórias e dos personagens e terminei a história num ponto bom da narrativa. Mas bem, o apelo de alguns leitores me compadeceu e eu decidi continuar a história por mais um tempo, aproveitando as ideias que eu e a minha amiga Rachel debatemos há algum tempo atrás. Mas enfim, aqui vai a parte triste:
> 
> Vou trabalhar nessa nova história depois que encerrar "O Conto da Duquesa", que é minha outra história de Queen que se passa em outro universo alternativo, assim vocês ainda vão ter uma história com os mesmos personagens para acompanhar.
> 
> A outra notícia ruim é que essa nova história vai ser definitivamente a minha última história de PODC. Como disse, sinto que já explorei muito desse universo e que ele já está mais que estabelecido. Sinto que chegou a hora de explorar novos tipos de histórias e narrativas. Nunca esquecerei de vocês e da amizade que creio que surgiu entre os leitores e eu. Bom, é isso por enquanto pessoal, nos vemos em "O Conto da Duquesa" e minhas outras histórias.
> 
> Eu só tenho a agradecer muito, muito, muito mesmo, por cada um que leu e acompanhou essa e minhas outras histórias de PODC. Essa série foi muito importante pra mim, me ajudou em vários aspectos e eu só tenho gratidão por vocês que também fizeram parte disso tudo. Muito obrigada mesmo e até a próxima!


End file.
